


It's You.

by baeconandeggs, loeysbaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Baekhyun flirts a lot, Beta Chanyeol, Beta/Omega, Chanyeol is a softie, Chanyeol thinking he isn't worthy of Baek, Claiming Bites, Fluff, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg can be ignored, Mutual Pinning, Omega Baekhyun, Porn With Plot, Self-Lubrication, Smut, destined mates, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbaby/pseuds/loeysbaby
Summary: In which Chanyeol is a beta in love with an omega way out of his league.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 169
Kudos: 975
Collections: BAE2020





	It's You.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE233  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I'm a little nervous, but here goes nothing!
> 
> First, I want to send a lot of hearts and kisses to my beta and friend, A. Thank you so much babe, you helped me out a lot even if you kept saying you didn't. Seriously, I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for always believing in me, not just for this fic but for everything else. And thanks for dealing with my random 3 am texts about making Chanyeol go through unnecessary angst. I love you!!
> 
> To the prompter, I loved your prompt, beta Chanyeol and omega Baekhyun? Mutual pinning? the TASTE. I had so much fun with this, thank you!
> 
> Thank you so much to the mods for organizing this fic fest and for being so understanding about the deadline, and just being really helpful and encouraging!  
> Lastly, dear reader, enjoy!

Chanyeol places the woven basket full with vegetables on the ground and stands to his full height. He stretches his arms above him, taking great satisfaction when he feels a light pop from his back. 

With a sigh, he brings his hands down and rubs the small of his back, feeling the beginnings of a sore muscle. He stands there for a moment, face turned upward, taking in the gentle rays of the early afternoon sun. 

It isn't too hot today and that is greatly welcomed by the young beta.

His rut had ended yesterday.

As usual, it only lasted three days, basically nothing compared to an alpha’s rut which can last up to 8 days. 

Chanyeol is grateful he only had to deal with such a painful and lonely process for three days but at the moment, he mindlessly wishes it had lasted a little longer. Or at least started later because now he's stuck doing the harvesting by himself. 

The beta was literally the first member of the pack to go into rut. Some alphas followed a few hours later but it wasn’t until the next day when betas started to succumb to their feral instincts. Currently every Alpha and Beta, along with their mates, are occupied. 

Chanyeol is stuck doing all the work, at least until tomorrow. Well, him and the unmated omegas of the pack. 

The sound of a partly suppressed laugh reaches Chanyeol’s ears and he instantly turns to the sound, knowing exactly who it is. 

Across the flat field, the beta watches, awestruck, as an omega with soft, light brown hair tilts his head to the side. 

His lips stretched into a heavenly smile that brightens up his face, rivaling the sun itself. Chanyeol knew he's staring but how could he not?

The omega is absolutely stunning.

As the laughter died on his lips, the omega glances up and meets Chanyeol’s gaze. 

For a split second, Chanyeol becomes absolutely still, his breath stuck in his throat. 

Then the omega’s full lips stretch even more, straining against his teeth. It's a full grin, full of all the matter that makes the sun and the stars shine. 

_He’s smiling at me_ , Chanyeol realizes. 

His heart stutters, thrown completely off it’s rhythm before springing to life, moving to the dance it has reserved for Baekhyun. 

The only person who can cause an earthquake within him. 

Logically, the beta should have responded back with a smile. Maybe a light wave or, had he gathered up his courage, Chanyeol could have walked across the field, with a lazy grin and the intent to flirt. 

But Chanyeol’s body betrays him.

He instinctively ducks his head down, horror replacing the sweet feeling as he realizes that his face is growing warm and his ears will soon follow. He bends down, reaching for the basket, a cloud of embarrassment hanging over him. 

The beta can feel the weight of multiple stares of the omegas and it makes his face burn even more, slight humiliation prickling at his skin. 

He’s made a complete fool of himself.

The sound of multiple soft laughter fills the air, only confirming his fear. 

Chanyeol swallows, staring at the ground, beating himself up for acting in that manner. How hard could it have been to smile back? Chanyeol does it all the time, sometimes a little excessively. 

But can he really be blamed? _Byun Baekhyun_ smiled at him. The prettiest, most gentle and kind omega in the entire pack. 

It was a normal reaction, Chanyeol tries to console himself as he forces his hands to move, mindlessly weaving his fingers through the roots sticking from the ground.

Anyone would be awestruck, it's really the only possible reaction. 

But that trail of thought quickly twists into the awareness that Chanyeol isn’t the only one who feels this way. 

If anything, Baekhyun could be used to alphas, betas, even omegas blushing and looking away in embarrassment at the mere sight of him.

It’s no secret that Baekhyun has multiple admirers and it’s to be expected _but—_

But it makes Chanyeol feel possessive and jealous.

Possessive and jealous over an omega who isn’t his and could never be his. 

Bitterness seeps into the blissfulness that he had felt before, smearing Chanyeol’s perfect happiness. It's unwarranted, the bitterness and disappointment, and the beta _knows_ this. 

He fingers through the vegetation, not really reaching for anything in specific, his mind clouded by the sudden onslaught of his emotions and thoughts. 

This has become a regular thing, always second guessing himself, the harsh but necessary reminder that he is not enough for Baekhyun. 

And he’s never really had a problem with his beta status before. The pack dynamics are fair enough, betas are treated normally. 

Chanyeol is given more alpha-like tasks like hunting and patrolling, he's built like an alpha, tall and broad, body nicely toned from the constant exercise. 

But he isn't an alpha. His wolf is smaller, he isn’t overly dominant like alphas tend to be, but his nature and personality is far from what is typically associated with omegas. 

And so Chanyeol finds himself paired up with alphas, finds himself relating more to them. It can be confusing and complicated because of his second status as a beta and his treatment as an alpha can be juxtaposing. 

Chanyeol stops moving his hands but he's still crouching, refusing to stand up and find the omegas are still looking at him. 

He's never really talked to them, at least the ones his age. The beta feels out of place when his Alpha friends go over and flirt because he knows he could never fit into that dynamic.

It feels as if omegas and alphas only mingle with the intent of finding potential mates, the two genders can never really be just friends, their awareness of themselves is just too great. 

But with betas, it's different. With a somewhat more neutral gender and dynamic, Chanyeol finds it easy to be friends with other betas and alphas without the feral need to view them as potential mates. 

It’s the same with omegas, or at least it could be. Kyungsoo was Jongin’s friend for _years_ before recently courting him. 

But that’s just it, Kyungsoo had been his _friend_ , Jongin had viewed him as such until Kyungsoo had made his feelings clear. 

And maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take that path, become friends with Baekhyun, almost like courting him without _actually_ courting him.

Alpha’s are usually impatient to mate, they can’t really help it and so Chanyeol could have the advantage. 

It's a nice thought and it evokes a soft, mushy feeling within him. He would love to spend time with Baekhyun, and would love for Baekhyun to get to know him. 

Chanyeol knew a lot about the omega. From bits and pieces of his friends, offhanded things with Baekhyun’s name stringed along with it. Like how he loves strawberries, hates cucumbers, his favorite color is a deep yellow like a sunflower and he's playful, likes to mess around. 

He has a sharp mouth too, always has something to say. At least that’s what Chanyeol has heard. 

Chanyeol has never really talked to Baekhyun. Ever. 

While he wasn’t born here, he’s seen Baekhyun his whole life, and maybe he’s talked to Baekhyun before— when they were pups— but it is a lost memory now. It wouldn’t be a surprise if Baekhyun didn't even know his _name._

And Chanyeol can’t blame him for it. There were never any reasons to talk. Baekhyun is an omega, Chanyeol is a beta. They were given different paths as children. 

Maybe since they reached adulthood, and they have a bit more freedom, Chanyeol could have started something.

It would have been so easy, his alpha friends love talking to the other omegas, love showing off for them and it would have been so effortless to slip in a line or two.

But sometimes Baekhyun isn’t there and when he is, he pays no mind to Chanyeol and his friends, always whispering with another omega at his side. 

Perhaps it's a good thing, Chanyeol would hate to see someone flirting with Baekhyun. He couldn’t deal with it. 

Chanyeol always finds himself silent, never talking unless addressed, even when Baekhyun isn’t there. 

He's unwilling to participate in the flirting. It had felt wrong, almost as if he's betraying Baekhyun when in reality he's free to talk to anyone. But Chanyeol can’t bring himself to do it. 

He didn’t know exactly when it happened, when his little crush on Baekhyun turned into much more than that. But for the longest time, no one else perked his interest. Well, there had been an exception, but even then, Chanyeol still harbored some feelings for Baekhyun. 

It’s always been Baekhyun. His thoughts always shift to him, wondering what the omega is doing, always staring at Baekhyun whenever he can.

Chanyeol exercises with Baekhyun in mind, always wondering if the omega would be impressed by his body. He hunts with the omega in his thoughts, always trying to catch the best prey, pick the prettiest berries. 

Even if he wasn’t directly providing for the omega, Chanyeol is tasked with providing for the pack and Baekhyun is a part of the pack.

Like now, while picking the vegetables, Chanyeol finds himself choosing the slightly less than perfect cucumbers. He himself has no qualms with the vegetable, but Baekhyun does. 

It baffles Chanyeol, this intense feeling of deep affection. So utterly lost in this extraordinary passion that it’s threatening to take over him. His entire being has been consumed by this _one_ person for _years_. 

It’s scary and it _hurts,_ this unrequited love. 

Can it even be called love? Chanyeol isn’t completely sure. But he can’t deny the undeniable, unexplainable _need_ to take Baekhyun into his arms, look into his private world and learn everything he can. Chanyeol wants to memorize everything, like the shape of Baekhyun’s lips when he laughs and every curve, every shiver of his body. 

_Oh god maybe it is love._

Chanyeol completely stops his movements, almost stops breathing. Placing his basket to the side, he crouches and shoves his head into his dirty hands, ignoring their current unclean state in favor of quickly running his fingers through his hair. 

Did he really _just_ realize that he loves Baekhyun? Right here in the middle of this vegetable field, crouched like he’s about to take a _shit?_

Chanyeol’s heartbeats picks up, struggling, reminding Chanyeol that he has to _breathe_. With his face still hidden behind his hands, Chanyeol takes a deep breath, inhaling the heavy scent of the earth.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol mutters, trying to regulate his breathing. 

Then, without any thought, his lips stretch into a smile. A feeling of giddiness filled him, spreading through his chest, stuffed him up with sunshine. 

God, what is he _doing?_ He’s never even talked to the guy. He shouldn’t be in love with him, but it's just the way Chanyeol feels. 

His wolf is happy, excitedly thumping within him, howling and demanding for Chanyeol to run to Baekhyun and just _take_ him. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

That voice. 

With a bated breath, the beta raises his head from his hands. He locks eyes with cute, droopy eyes, the prettiest eyes he’s ever had the privilege of seeing.

Chanyeol thinks his heart is about to explode. 

The beta scrambles to his feet, left foot catching on the basket mid-way and Chanyeol _trips_. He’s not even half way up before he falls onto the dirt. Face first. 

_Oh fuck fuck fuck_ , his thoughts scream at him, in absolute panic. His whole body burns from humiliation and he finds himself wishing he could crawl into a hole and just die. It would be so much better than _this_. 

“Shit, are you alright?” Baekhyun’s voice is full of concern and Chanyeol’s wolf whines, also embarrassed.

Chanyeol thinks he hears quick steps coming towards him. He feels the omega’s presence and he's startled when a gentle hand is placed on his shoulder.

Chanyeol gasps, accidentally inhaling dirt. 

He starts coughing, lifting himself from the ground, unintentionally pushing Baekhyun’s hand away. He keeps his face down as he coughs, not wanting the love of his life to witness this gross display. 

The omega awkwardly pats Chanyeol’s back, and Chanyeol wants to tell him to go away and leave him to drown in his humiliation.

“Jesus,” Baekhyun mutters.

“What?” Chanyeol asks, his voice strained. The beta coughs once more, the taste of dirt scrubbing on his taste buds. 

Baekhyun looks at him, confused, “Huh?”

“That word that you said—” another cough, “What does it mean?”

“Um,” Baekhyun looks at the beta, hand no longer patting his back. His hand is still resting on Chanyeol though, gentle, not fully laying it’s weight but the beta absolutely loves the feeling. “It's a saying that people in the city use. It’s like ‘oh my god’.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol states. He’s never been to the city, so he doesn’t really have anything to add. “That’s interesting.” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

Silence. Awkward silence. 

Chanyeol refuses to meet Baekhyun’s eyes, beating himself up for being so stupid. He made a complete fool out of himself in front of Baekhyun. 

Wait. 

Chanyeol lifts his head up, heart dropping at the sight of the group of omegas huddling together, giggling.

“Just ignore them,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun, breathless at the sight of his side profile. He’s so _perfect_. 

Baekhyun cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Other than watching you and Park roll around in the dirt?” an omega shouts back. 

Chanyeol recognizes him. Oh Sehun, the omega son of the Head Alpha. Baekhyun’s best friend. 

“Shut up and finish washing the vegetables!”

“Stop flirting and come help me!” Sehun retorts, a smirk on his face. The other omegas burst into giggles. 

Chanyeol’s mind immediately focuses on those words, turning and tossing them around, completely fixated by them. 

_Stop flirting._ Oh how he would love to have Baekhyun flirt with him. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. The action stings Chanyeol, it hurt seeing how easy Baekhyun dismissed the implication that he had been flirting with Chanyeol. As if the thought never crossed the omega’s mind. 

It probably hasn’t and it probably never will. Why would a beautiful omega like him settle for a beta?

“Thanks for your help.” Chanyeol knows his tone was curt but he just wants this to be over. Wants to sulk. 

Baekhyun faces him, a teasing glint in his eyes. Chanyeol likes it. “I didn’t help with anything, other than startling you and causing you to trip. Sorry about that.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Chanyeol pauses. “It was about sixty percent your fault.”

“ _Only_ sixty percent?” Baekhyun teases, a small tilt to his lips.

“I’m kind of clumsy.” The beta admits. It’s true, his long limbs were of no help. It’s easy to put himself at the expense of a joke, the small smile on Baekhyun’s face worth it.

“Let me make it up to you. Come on.” He lifts himself up from the ground and Chanyeol cringes at the dirt sticking to Baekhyun’s knees. 

_He got dirty because of me_ , Chanyeol thinks, guilt stinging him.

Baekyun looks down, seeing where Chanyeol’s gaze is. “It won’t matter where we’re going.”

Chanyeol lifts himself up from the floor and even though he half expects it, he's surprised at the big height difference. 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows shoot up, head tilting back. “Oh wow.” He tilts his head, offering up another smile, another jolt to Chanyeol’s heart. “I like it, you looking down at me like that.”

Chanyeol blushes, not expecting that sentence at _all_. He tries not to read into it despite his heart begging him to, despite his mind already spinning up fantasies. 

His friends were right, Baekhyun does say the most unexpected things. 

“Where are we going?” _We._ Chanyeol has never loved a word so much in his life. 

“The lake,” Baekhyun wrinkles his nose at the cucumbers on the floor. Cute. “We’ll come back for those later.”

“But I’m not done—” 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says firmly. “It’s okay, everyone is busy right now, no one’s gonna find out if we’re gone for a bit. Who’s gonna tell?” Baekhyun looks to the side, to the group of omegas chatting amongst themselves, work seemingly forgotten.

But Chanyeol can only focus on that one word that Baekhyun's lips had formed so effortlessly as it fell gently out of his mouth. 

”You know my name?” 

Baekhyun faces Chanyeol, a bit of confusion in his eyes. “Of course I do.”

_Thump thump,_ Chanyeol’s heart goes. 

_Shut up!_ Chanyeol responds. 

“Do you know mine?” Baekhyun asks, his voice a little on the edge, a little bit tight. Chanyeol doesn't know what to make of it. 

“Yeah, I know your name.” _I’m in love with you._

“Good.” Another smile. Another harsh thump within Chanyeol’s chest. “Let’s go!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The lake is beautiful. The atmosphere is peaceful, void of people, unusual at this time. Chanyeol wishes he could admire it more, but truth be told, all of his senses are occupied with a certain spot on his upper arm, just above his elbow. 

Baekhyun had touched him there, had gripped the beta steadily when Chanyeol was about to make a wrong turn. 

“This way, silly.” Baekhyun had teased, gently squeezing, although that might have been a part of Chanyeol’s imagination. 

Chanyeol didn’t respond, _couldn’t_ respond. Every touch by the omega electrified him, sent his wolf into a frenzy, and the beta didn’t know if it was because of his feelings, or the fact that he had _just_ come out of rut. 

Perhaps both.

Still, now that they are standing at the lakes edge, Chanyeol realizes the situation he is in. 

If his intuition is correct, Baekhyun intends for the both of them to wash off in the lake. 

Baekhyun might strip in front of him. He might see Baekhyun _naked_. 

The beta turns to his side where Baekhyun is standing. “Um Baek—”

Chanyeol freezes. Breath caught in his throat, and his mind comes to a complete and utter halt, heart spinning as it made its way towards the edge of a cliff and _oh my god he’s going to take his shirt off._

“What?” the omega asks, face innocent but the tiny, minsule curve to his lips suggests he knows exactly what he is doing. “I can’t go in fully dressed.”

“R-Right,” Chanyeol stutters, and he is trying so hard not to stare at Baekhyun’s upper body that’s exposed by the shirt that Baekhyun had pushed up his waist. 

Chanyeol’s eyes catches on the curve of Baekhyun’s waist and his mind goes wild, painting a picture in which Chanyeol’s hands wrapped around that curve, in which Baekhyun _allowed_ him to, and Baekhyun welcomed the touch, _needed_ it. 

“Would you turn around, Chanyeol?” The glint in Baekhyun’s eyes lit up. 

Chanyeol feels pinned in place by the onslaught of emotions, unable to form a simple _okay_. The beta tears his gaze from the omega and turns around quickly.

Chanyeol’s senses are hyper aware of every rustle Baekhyun makes. With every drop of clothing to the floor, his mind darts here and there, thinking about Baekhyun and how he would look under his clothes.

How would he look underneath Chanyeol?

What sounds would he make? How would those lips feel, how would the gasps of pleasure feel against Chanyeol’s skin?

He feels a familiar warm sensation in his lower abdomen. Chanyeol swallows, his mouth dry. He’s on the edge, his wolf clawing at him. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes and tries to think of other things, more neutral things. 

Vegetables, he has to finish picking them, maybe he won’t make dinner tonight, he could eat at Grandma's, she did say she needed more peppermint, Chanyeol should grab some, shouldn’t go empty handed… 

The sound of a splash pulls Chanyeol back to reality. 

And the reality is, the omega of his dreams, the one he’s in love with, is in the water, naked.

Chanyeol doesn’t think his heart can take all of this, it’s too much for the span of an hour. 

“Turn around!” Baekhyun calls out.

With his jaw clenching, the beta turns around, the lines of his body tense. 

Baekhyun, floating in the water with a grin on his face. He is slightly bobbing up and down, flashing Chanyeol the tops of his shoulders. His collar bones. His neck. 

It shouldn’t turn him on, it shouldn’t be doing things to him, but all Chanyeol can think about is kissing those collar bones, sucking harshly on Baekhyun’s neck, leaving behind every mark imaginable.

Leaving behind a mating bite.

_Stop,_ Chanyeol tells himself. He needs to stop feeding his fantasies.

“Come on!” Baekhyun shouts. “Don’t just stand there, strip!”

Chanyeol gapes at him. 

The omega huffs. “The water’s not cold!”

“It’s not _that.”_ Chanyeol mutters. With his heart pounding and pulse tingling down the tips of his fingers, the beta grips the hem of his dirty shirt.

If Chanyeol didn’t feel so out of place and nervous, perhaps he would have made a show of it. Let Baekhyun see how tone and muscular he was underneath that shirt. He has _abs_ , he should have flexed. His legs too, the beta has strong thighs but Chanyeol’s mind is blank, sizzled and rendered useless. 

In a flash, Chanyeol strips and with three long strides, dives into the water. 

The freezing water hits him everywhere and the beta quickly swims to the surface. 

He breaks through the water and gasps, not because he was out of breath but because the water is biting at him, nipping at his skin. 

“Liar!” Chanyeol shouts, shivering. 

Baekhyun throws his head back and laughs, uncontrolled, playful and full of energy. 

Chanyeol floats towards the laughing omega, a grin on his face. His body has adjusted to the temperature quickly but he finds himself still shivering a bit. There is a gentle tremble within him. Anticipation. 

What will happen if he reaches Baekhyun? 

What does he _want_ to happen? 

Chanyeol comes to a gradual stop, conscious of keeping a polite distance between them. 

“Shit,” Baekhyun gasps. “We forgot soap.” 

The beta lets out an airy laugh, ignoring the burning disappointment. This whole thing is completely innocent, _nothing_ is going to happen between them. 

No flirting, no kisses, no sly touches under the water. 

And really Chanyeol shouldn’t have expected anything else. Maybe he would have been entitled to those expectations if he was an alpha. 

Maybe he would have had a chance. 

Chanyeol holds his breath and dips down into the water, waiting to be completely submerged and then quickly scrubs his hair and face, eyes closed the whole time. 

He pushes himself towards the surface, breaking through the water in a cinematic fashion, bringing his arm up to run his hand through his wet hair to slick it back. 

With an exhale, Chanyeol says, “I think I got most of the dirt out.” 

It takes him a moment to realize that Baekhyun is staring at him. The omega’s gaze is heavy-lidded and hazy. 

It stirs something within Chanyeol.

“Baek?” Chanyeol asks, not because he is curious about the state of his hair and face but because he needs the omega to say something, do _anything_ , that will snap his mind away from the trail it’s currently taking.

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol from under his lashes. The beta feels his chest tighten at the action. _Fuck_.

The omega moves closer, the water gently moving in waves that made it seem like the water is parting for Baekhyun. “You missed a spot.”

The beta’s breath hitches, thrown off it’s normal circulation and then Baekhyun touches Chanyeol’s face, gently. The tips of his fingers grazed Chanyeol’s cheek, with barely any force.

“There.” the omega says softly, looking up from under his eyelashes and Chanyeol feels his heart throb in his chest. Feels it threaten to give up and retire to the stars.

Baekhyun is so close that his feet brush against Chanyeol’s under the water, lazy kicks that kept him afloat. Chanyeol struggled to regulate his breathing but it was hard because this close, even drenched in water, Baekhyun’s scent was prominent.

It filled Chanyeol with every inhale. He smelled wonderful, rich and heavy but also open, like sky and the sun and the clouds. A drop of honey. A field of blooming flowers.

The beta fell into a daze, intoxicated and he found himself bending down, nose gently brushing against Baekhyun’s hair, inhaling deeply, his chest moving almost exaggeratedly. 

For a split second, Chanyeol realized exactly what he was doing. Before he could even think of moving away, Baekhyun moved closer, with so much intensity that his chin hit Chanyeol’s chest, pressing his nose almost perfectly into the curve of the beta’s collar bones. 

Baekhyun let out a small whimper and Chanyeol, thinking it was out of pain, grabbed Baekhyun’s arms, ready to pull back. 

But when he inhaled, Baekhyun’s scent rushed through him once more, and Chanyeol felt like he was dying and then somehow being brought back to life, all in the same breath, all in the same moment.

He pressed his nose deeper, even daring to move closer. He’s never smelled a scent like this, consuming and burning through him, setting fire to every fiber and molecule within him. 

It baffled him, Chanyeol has never experienced this. 

As a beta, he wasn’t overly aware of the scents of other wolves. He knew they were there but not constantly, people’s scents drifted in and out. Sometimes Chanyeol would go for months before once more smelling the same person's scent again.

Baekhyun’s scent was always there when Chanyeol had been within range, but it was dull. Yet the fact that Chanyeol had been aware of it every time was staggering but the beta always ignored this realization.

But this, right now, the intensity of it— Chanyeol can’t ignore it. 

And yes, their closeness has an effect on how dominant the omega’s scent was but this felt different somehow. 

Chanyeol has been this close to other wolves, not exactly in the same context but when he’s wrestling with Minseok or Wendy and even when he was play fighting with Kyungsoo in their wolf forms, where everything is more heightened—

Never. 

“ _Chanyeol._ ” Baekhyun breathed, hot and soft against the beta’s skin. 

He’s never felt anything like this and he doubts he’ll ever feel something even _remotely_ similar. 

And as much as Chanyeol would like to chalk it up to the lingering effects of his rut, it feels more than that. 

His wolf knows, the instinctive, primal side of him knows just exactly what’s going on. 

Chanyeol believes that his mind has expired. He needs a new brain.

He has to be absolutely fucking delusional, so out of touch with reality, to almost convince himself that Baekhyun could be his destined mate. 

His feelings, Chanyeol believes, are clouding his reasoning. 

Baekhyun pulled away suddenly, almost hitting Chanyeol’s chin if the beta hadn’t moved fast enough. The water splashed, gently hitting their chests.

The omega’s cheeks were flushed, bright underneath his sun-kissed skin. His breathing was quick and short and Chanyeol realized he was still holding on to Baekhyun, so he let go. Even leaned back a bit for good measure.

Baekhyun lifted his arm from underneath the water and he touched the beta’s face, leaving behind a trail of fire. Chanyeol feels like he might be in a dream, eyes locked with Baekhyun’s as the omega touched his cheek, trailed the line of his jaw. 

Chanyeol’s breath catches and Baekhyun stops. 

Leaves his hand where it is and Chanyeol genuinely believes that he will combust from the touch of one finger tip. 

His wolf is going wild.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun’s voice was soft as the clouds above them. “You just got out of rut right?”

The beta shivered. Butterflies pressed against his ribs. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun inhaled, his chest moving exaggeratedly under water. 

Chanyeol tried not to stare, averting his eyes, missing how Baekhyun’s gaze lingered, dazed. 

_What is going on?_ Chanyeol thought, looking around, everywhere except for down to the omega, whose finger was still on his jaw. 

Why did Baekhyun ask him that? 

Baekhyun removed his finger. The absence of his touch startled Chanyeol so much that he whipped his head down, practically snapping his neck in the process. 

There must have been something in his expression because Baekhyun burst out laughing, shattering the tense sexual atmosphere that had been resting heavily on Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

It was easy after that. 

The two young wolf's started splashing at each other, almost like pups, unashamed. Chanyeol yelled when Baekhyun went under and grabbed his legs, pulling him down. The beta playfully kicked at the omega, going under the cool water as well and pushing Baekhyun away. He turned around and swam in the other direction, laughing when he looked over his shoulder and saw Baekhyun struggling to keep up with him. 

“I’m not a fast swimmer!” Baekhyun pouted. _Pouted._

The sight was so cute and unexpected that Chanyeol came to halt.

Baekhyun caught up to him and without a warning launched himself from the water, jumping on top of Chanyeol and forcing the beta under. 

Water rushed up Chanyeol’s nose, eyes wide and slightly uncomfortable with the pricking water. Chanyeol moved his arms until he felt Baekhyun and pushed him off at the same time the beta shot upwards to the surface.

Baekhyun screamed as he was shot into the air and then fell into the water with a big splash. 

Chanyeol let out a weird sound, a mix of a laugh and a cough. He coughed up water and felt a mixture of snot and water run down his nostril. Chanyeol cringed. Gross. 

He swam away, making sure to dip his head down and push his hair out of his face. 

Baekhyun seemed to be doing the same, dipping under the water and wiping his face. When Chanyeol got close enough, Baekhyun shook his head, droplets of water hitting Chanyeol. 

“Really Baekhyun?” Chanyeol wiped his face, trying not to smile. “You almost killed me and this is how you say sorry.”

Baekhyun offered up a shit-eating grin. “If you don’t like it, you should have stayed under.”

Chanyeol splashes in Baekhyun’s direction, half heartedly. “Learn some manners.”

Baekhyun scoffed, floating closer. “Please, I’m older than you! Show me respect, call me hyung!”

“No one says that here,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. It was something used in the city but never used here in their pack. But if Baekhyun insisted then Chanyeol had no problem giving in.

They splashed around a bit, throwing mild insults occasionally. Eventually Chanyeol noticed the sky had a light hue of pink and orange. 

“It’s getting late.” Chanyeol said, looking at Baekhyun. He didn’t want to leave this moment. What will happen after this? Will they be friends now?

The word friend pulled at his heart. Chanyeol wanted to be more but he isn’t an asshole. He won’t force himself upon the omega. 

If Baekhyun needed Chanyeol to be his friend, so be it. 

“Last to swim back owes the other hotteok!”

Chanyeol’s eyes slightly widened. “From Yugyeom’s stand?”

“Of course, his are the best.” 

Chanyeol dipped lower into the water. “I accept.”

This was easy, he was a faster swimmer then the omega. A part of him felt that he should throw the race and let Baekhyun win but he felt like Baekhyun wouldn’t appreciate that. Chanyeol got the impression that Baekhyun didn’t necessarily like being treated like a “submissive omega”, as someone weak. 

With a small smirk, Baekhyun slowly floated towards Chanyeol. “On three. One…”

He reached Chanyeol and faced the river bank. “Two…” 

The beta should have seen it coming but he was caught off guard by a gash of water hitting his face. “THREE!”

Chanyeol sputtered, struggling to focus his eyesight. “ _BAEKHYUN!!_ ”

He heard the full laughter of the omega and Chanyeol can’t deny the urge to laugh along. Baekhyun’s laugh was endearing. 

Chanyeol dove under the water, the competitive side of him taking over and he swam hard. Eventually he caught up to the omega and Chanyeol flashed him a smile over his shoulder. 

Baekhyun was doing a good job at keeping up but Chanyeol figured he would be able to get ahead in the next two strides. 

And he did, the beta had a small lead against Baekhyun and he could see the bank, with their piles of clothes. 

“Hey!” Baekhyun shouted, sounding out of breath. 

Instinctively Chanyeol slowed down a bit and looked behind him. 

He was hit in the face with a wave of water.

“Shit!” Chanyeol cursed, stopping. 

He heard rather than saw Baekhyun pass him, even going so far as to kick water in Chanyeol’s direction.

Moments later, Chanyeol swam up to Baekhyun who was near the river bank, able to stand, water slightly below the tops of his shoulders. 

“You cheated!” Chanyeol huffed, trying his hardest to look annoyed. He didn’t mind buying Baekhyun the sweet dessert, it gave Chanyeol an excuse to see him again. 

But he should at least put up an act right?

Baekhyun titled his head to the side, a sly smile playing on his lips. “I didn’t, there weren’t any rules set up. Anything goes.”

The omega crossed his arms under his chest, pushing it up slightly. Chanyeol could make out Baekhyun’s nipples under the water. The beta looked away. 

“Sore loser Park?” Baekhyun teased, lightly splashing water in Chanyeol’s direction. 

“I’ll push you under.” The taller man threatened, looking back down at Baekhyun. 

The omega scoffed. “I’d like to see you try.” 

Before Chanyeol could make good on his threat, a howl was heard in the direction of their pack. It sounded like a beta, meaning some members are shaking off the last of their ruts. 

The two waited for a bit, listening close to the pauses and shifts in the wolfs howl. They were calling for wolves to gather for a quick patrol. It’s likely only them and Chanyeol so Chanyeol knew he couldn’t ignore the call.

Baekhyun looked back at the other wolfl. “Patrol?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah, I was gonna have to do it anyway. We should start going.”

“Aren’t you going to eat first?” Baekhyun asked. 

For some reason, Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat. “Um, yeah I was going to head over to my Grandmother’s hut first and then head out. I’ll have to inform the other beta first.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Okay.”

Did Baekhyun care about him?

The omega dipped under the water one last time, hair sticking to his forehead. “Alright let’s go.”

Chanyeol pushed away that thought. It was just an innocent question, nothing special about it. He needs to stop reading into things. 

Baekhyun turned and started walking towards the bank, the rest of his upper body slowly being exposed.

Chanyeol panicked and said, “Wait, let me turn around first!”

Baekhyun looked back, amused. “Why? We’re both guys.”

“You know that’s not how it works.” Chanyeol said without thinking. 

A teasing smile. “What do you mean?”

Chanyeol swallowed, feeling his neck and ears heat up. “Don’t tease me like that.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Thanks for the gentleman gesture but it’ll take more time if we individually change.”

The beta looked at Baekhyun for a moment. He had a point, Chanyeol wouldn’t like to take too long on running around but Chanyeol was scared. Terrified. 

“Okay,” he finally said. “I won’t look, I promise.”

“I can’t promise the same.”

Chanyeol choked. “W-What?”

“I’m kidding!” Baekhyun dragged his eyes up and down Chanyeol, lingering a bit on his chest. “Are you always so uptight?”

“Shut up.” Chanyeol huffed. 

Actually, the beta had no problem with nudity and he was confident in his own body to walk around nude if necessary. He’s seen his fair share of dicks and ass while bathing and shifting around his fellow betas and alphas. 

Granted, he was never in love with the owners of said dicks. 

With more confidence than he was feeling, Chanyeol set his feet onto the solid ground of the bank and hurriedly walked towards his clothes. The beta felt Baekhyun’s gaze on him as he emerged from the water and it put him on the edge. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder if Baekhyun liked the view. 

Once out of the water, Chanyeol shuffled to his pile of clothes quickly, shaking them out. He heard Baekhyun doing the same behind him and Chanyeol had the chance to let his eyes wonder, to store the image of a wet, naked Baekhyun in his mind but he couldn’t.

It was easier in the water to sneak glances at Baekhyun’s neck and chest because there really wasn’t any way in avoiding it. 

To turn around now…

It felt wrong. 

How was it any different then when he was imagining Baekhyun during his rut, touching himself and drawing out his own pleasure, Chanyeol didn’t know but he did know that he would never look or touch Baekhyun without his consent. 

Chanyeol slipped on his shirt, folding the hem up a little to avoid the dirt staining it.

“Ready?” he called out, still not facing the omega. 

“Yep.”

Chanyeol turned around and quickly looked down, trying to compress an oncoming blush. 

Baekhyun had been pulling up his pants, back to the beta, slightly bending down. Chanyeol got a quick flash of the omega’s ass, something he had been trying to avoid looking all day. It was nothing really, Chanyeol had looked away fast enough but _still_.

Baekhyun turned around, an innocent smile on his face. Like he didn’t know what had happened. 

It looked a little suspicious, like Baekhyun _did_ know but Chanyeol killed that thought before it could properly take its first breath. 

There was a bit of an awkward moment where the two of them shuffled a bit, not really going in a clear direction. 

Chanyeol decided to speak first. “Um, I’m going to head back to the vegetable field.”

“I can finish, Chanyeol.” 

The beta stopped walking. “What? No, it’s okay Baek, it was my chore anyway—”

Baekhyun shook his head. “You have to meet up with the other beta, eat and then patrol? No, it’s fine, I don’t mind.”

“Um,” Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, but it would be a great help. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, besides, I’m sure Sehun and the others are finishing up anyway.” Baekhyun started walking again and Chanyeol followed him before it hit him. 

“My grandmother lives over there,” Chanyeol said, jerking a thumb in the opposite direction.

Baekhyun stopped walking, a slight pout on his lips. “I was hoping we could walk together.”

The beta’s ears warmed up and Chanyeol hopes Baekhyun can’t see them in the dimming light. “I—”

Baekhyun laughed lightly under his breath. “You’re so awkward. Anyway, I had fun today.”

“Me too.” Chanyeol replied, and he wishes he can say something else, something that will show just how much today meant for him. “We never really talked before but it was…” He swallowed. “Fun.” 

_Idiot._

Baekhyun smiled and under the orange and red hues of the sky, he looked so pretty. He always looked pretty. 

“I hope we can be friends after this,” Baekhyun said and his sudden shy tone surprised Chanyeol. 

“Of course,” the beta said quickly. As if he would ever say no. As if he was _able_ to. 

Baekhyun’s smile grew and he was absolutely _glowing_ and Chanyeol felt his heart stumble before leaping up and pounding against his chest. 

God I love you, Chanyeol wanted to say. 

“I should get going now,” is what he actually said. 

Disappointment flashed on Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol tried not to be happy about that. 

“Alright,” Baekhyun breathed. “Be safe on your patrol.”

Chanyeol nodded, so overwhelmed with the feelings that sentence brought about. _Be safe._

_Stop, it’s nothing,_ the beta thought as he turned around and started walking in the other direction. _I’m his friend now, of course he’ll tell me that._

“Chanyeol!”

The tall beta turned around.

“You still owe me hotteok and I expect a prompt payment.” Baekhyun said, brushing his wet brown hair away from his forehead. 

“Yes, _hyung_.” 

Baekhyun throws his head back and laughs.

Chanyeol feels like he was stuffed with sunshine and rainbows. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


“You went skinny dipping?!” Sehun screeched as soon as he saw Baekhyun. 

“Shut up!” Baekhyun hissed, quickly walking to where Sehun was standing. He was carrying the basket Chanyeol had left behind. He caught sight of the other omegas behind Sehun, looking up from the buckets of water. 

“Could you be any louder?” Baekhyun said as soon as he reached his best friend. “I don’t think the whole pack heard you.” He placed the basket next to the other baskets filled with vegetables waiting to be washed. 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “So did you?”

“Not exactly…” Baekhyun looked behind Sehun, locking eyes with Seowoo, a girl a couple of years younger than him. She looked away awkwardly. 

The taller omega turned around, standing to his full height. “Can we help you?”

“We’re still not done,” Songyi said, looking at Baekhyun. “We were short-handed.”

Sehun tilted his head, about to take a step forward but Baekhyun grabbed his arm. 

“You’re right,” Baekhyun said with a polite smile, “Sorry for just running off like that.”

“You know what? It’s fine.” Sehun spoke up. “Let’s just leave already, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Songyi frowned. “But we’re not—”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Songyi stared at Sehun for a moment before sighing. Wordlessly, she walked past the two omegas. 

“She didn’t even say thank you.” Sehun muttered under his breath, walking in the other direction, Baekhyun next to him. 

“For what?” Baekhyun pushed his wet hair back. “You basically pulled a status move on her.”

Sehun doesn’t deny it. “I don’t want to talk about her anymore, tell me what happened with Chanyeol.” He dragged Chanyeol’s name, a teasing smirk on his face.

Baekhyun felt the back of his neck grow warm. “Don’t say his name like that.”

“Jealous?”

Baekhyun snorted. “Please!” 

He shouldn't get jealous over someone saying Chanyeol’s name with a special emphasis. It’s ridiculous. But Baekhyun can’t deny the odd twist in his stomach. 

Sehun abruptly stopped, grabbing Baekhyun by his arms and pulling him close. The taller omega leaned in and sniffed. 

Baekhyun pushed Sehun away. “Stop,” he whined. 

“Your scent just changed!” Sehun pointed an accusatory finger at his best friend. “You were jealous!”

“I wasn’t!”

Sehun shook his head, “Yes you were! What happened between the two of you?” 

Baekhyun’s heart quicked. 

His mind filled with memories of what had happened, how his heart was pounding when he approached Chanyeol, he was _so_ nervous. 

And then his heart pounded for a different reason. 

They had been so close in the water and Chanyeol just looked so _good_ with his big, muscular arms and big hands, god Baekhyun would have literally begged to have them on his body. His chest, his broad, strong chest constantly in Baekhyun’s face due to their height difference.

And Baekhyun absolutely loved their height difference. 

He wanted so badly to kiss Chanyeol’s golden skin and Baekhyun had the perfect opportunity when he had pressed close enough to Chanyeol. When his lips were centimeters from the beta’s collar bones. 

Baekhyun subconsciously bit his lip and the action didn’t go unnoticed by Sehun.

The omega thought about the rush he felt when Chanyeol’s scent had hit him. The heavy scent had filled Baekhyun, settling deep within his soul. He was hit with the sensation of _it’s you_ and he didn’t mean to whimper, wasn’t expecting to call out Chanyeol’s name.

“Baekhyun? Hellooo?” Sehun snapped his fingers in front of Baekhyun’s face. “Thinking about Chanyeol naked?”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun grumbled, pushing Sehun’s hand away. 

“Notice how you didn’t deny it.” The other omega said smugly. “Wait so did you see his dick?”

“Sehun!” 

“Wait!” the taller yelled, ignoring Baekhyun. “First let’s establish something, do you _like_ like Chanyeol?”

“Did you just say _‘like_ like’?” Baekhyun mocked. “We’re not twelve!”

“Don’t avoid the question!”

Baekhyun sighed, trying to hide how eager to tell Sehun what had happened at the lake and his discovery. “Fine, I _like_ like him.”

“Do you like him or is he just tall?” Sehun deadpanned. 

Baekhyun smacked Sehun. 

“Ow!” Sehun rubbed his arm. 

The smaller rolled his eyes. Sehun had _some_ right in saying that. Baekhyun did in fact have a thing for taller men. That’s how Chanyeol had always been in the back of the omega’s mind. 

But Baekhyun didn’t start thinking about Chanyeol in _that_ way until two summers ago. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun had dragged him to the lake, giggling about all the betas and alphas their age who were almost done with their formal training in hunting and self-defensive. 

“Aren’t you curious about how they look now?” Sehun badly whispered as the two of them crouched behind bushes and tall grass near the lake. “All the muscles hiding under their clothes?”

Baekhyun had been excited too, barely holding back giggles. At the time, he was there for Lucas, the alpha Baekhyun (and many, _many_ other omegas) had an interest in. Lucas was tall, his shoulders have grown broad over the past weeks and he’s so handsome. Really the ideal alpha mate. 

“I think I see them!” Sehun said and Baekhyun perked up, scooting closer. 

Footsteps and light chatter were heard and a group of young wolves emerged from the woods across the lake. Sehun had chosen a good spot, right across from the wolves. 

The distance hadn’t been much and so the two omegas had a great view.

“Fuck,” Sehun half whispered, half screeched, “I think they’re taking off their shirts!” 

Baekhyun’s eyes quickly scanned the group, latching onto Lucas who was conveniently in the front. 

The tall alpha slipped off his shirt with ease and Baekhyun felt blessed with the sight of Lucas’ broad shoulders, muscular arms and the faint outlines on his stomach, the beginnings of abs. 

Baekhyun felt light-headed.

“Oh my god has Doh Kyungsoo always been _hot?_ ” 

“Huh?” the smaller omega looked away from Lucas in search for the short, round eyed beta he’s seen around.

Kyungsoo was more towards the back, slightly hidden by other wolves he recognized from his childhood but never really talked to. 

The short beta came into Baekhyun’s view and he was very impressed by Kyungsoo’s barrel like chest, thick arms and deep collar bones. He wasn’t really Baekhyun’s type but the omega had always liked Kyungsoo’s face, his round eyes and full lips that sometimes sported a shy smile. 

Kyungsoo turned to the side and seemingly called someone over. 

A very tall male approached and Baekhyun knew him.

Park Chanyeol.

But not the Park Chanyeol Baekhyun remembered, no, this Park Chanyeol was far from the tall, long limbed teenager the omega had always envisioned when he heard the name.

_This_ Park Chanyeol was—

“Wow,” Baekhyun breathed. 

“I _know_.”

“No I mean—” Baekhyun felt the temperature within him rise up. 

Sehun turned to his friend. “Huh?” 

There was no answer, only Baekhyun’s dazed expression.

Sehun followed Baekhyun’s gaze and did a weird gasp that finished as an airy scream.

“What the _fuck!”_ the Head Alpha’s son whispered-shouted. 

Baekhyun couldn’t agree more. 

Chanyeol always had a handsome face, a face that has made Baekhyun’s heart stutter once or twice but it was different now. More slim, with a more prominent jaw-line and have his lips always been that plush?

Baekhyun trailed his eyes downward, his breath completely stolen from him. 

Skin.

Skin just _everywhere,_ a pretty golden shade, taut against muscles. 

Baekhyun took in Chanyeol’s chest, so broad and strong like his shoulders and his arms put everyone to shame and his stomach looked hard to the touch, there were no faint outlines of abs, Chanyeol _had_ abs. And his legs went on for miles, he was _so_ tall, towering over everyone, even Lucas, whom Baekhyun had forgotten about. 

“Jesus,” Baekhyun says because there’s really nothing else to say. 

“Not Jesus,” Sehun said, mouth agape. “He’s a _god._ ”

The beta placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, presumably for balance, as Chanyeol started to take off his shoes. 

Baekhyun completely gawked at the size of Chanyeol’s hand. It was so _big,_ and Baekhyun never thought himself as a hands person but he simply found himself mesmerized, started imaging those hands caressing his face, gripping his thighs. 

The omega let out a choked sound.

Sehun looked at him in surprise. 

Baekhyun slapped his hand over his mouth. Where the hell did that sound come from? His face burned in embarrassment, avoiding Sehun’s gaze. 

Chanyeol brought his hands to his sweats, fingers pulling on the drawstrings while talking to Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun realized then that the other male wolves had stripped, some were already in the water. 

The omega looked away. “Let’s go.”

“The show is _just_ starting.” 

Baekhyun smacked the back of Sehun’s head. “You have no decency.”

Sehun tried to hit Baekhyun back but the older omega easily avoided it. 

Baekhyun stood up, brushing his hair away from his face. He wanted to glance back at Chanyeol but he was raised better. Sehun, it seems, wasn't.

Baekhyun pulled Sehun by his arm. 

The taller omega huffed a little before mumbling, “Fine!”

The two of them made their way back to the village, avoiding brushes and overgrown roots. Sehun talked the whole time, chattering excitedly about how strong everyone had looked. 

Baekhyun didn’t pay much attention, his heart was beating quick and it felt heavy. The omega isn’t dense, he knows what it means. 

His heart tends to rush when he’s around people he finds attractive, it’s a natural reaction. 

The ache he's suddenly feeling isn’t. Baekhyun’s wolf is whining lowly, and Baekhyun wanted to go back but not just to look, no he wanted to be taken in Chanyeol’s arms. Wanted to be kissed by him.

It startled Baekhyun.

“Sehun.”

The Head Alpha’s son stopped talking and turned to his friend. “What?”

“I’m attracted to Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stated, his heart picking up.

“Yeah, so am I, who would have expected that big of a change?”

Baekhyun ignored the slight jealousy clawing at him. “I think it’s more than that.”

“Oh.” Sehun stopped walking, eyebrows furrowed. “So what? You _like_ him?”

“No, I don’t have a crush on him or anything,”

_“Yet.”_ Sehun teased.

Baekhyun swallowed. “I don’t know, I’m just interested.”

“What about your wolf?” 

The omega hesitated a bit. “They’re captivated.”

Sehun’s eyebrows shot up.

Baekhyun knew exactly what his best friend was thinking and he rushed to say something before Sehun let his imagination run wild. “It’s not _that_.

“But it _could_ be!”

Baekhyun shook his head, light brown hair swaying. “I won’t know for sure until I go into heat.”

Omega’s don’t go into heat until a rut triggers it but it’s not as simple as catching the scent of an alpha or beta in rut and then going into heat. Omega’s have to have an emotional connection with the dominant in order for their wolves to feel safe and secure enough to allow themselves to be bred. 

It’s a defense mechanism, to protect themselves from being mounted by any dominant who passed by. It also allows them to find the best possible mates.

Sometimes, those two wolves find out their destined mates. Soulmates.

And while sex wasn’t something that was heavily supressed, there were some expectations for omegas to wait until heat to have sex.

It was a bit two-faced as the same expectations weren’t always applied to alpha’s and beta’s when they were in rut. Female beta’s some exceptions to that ‘rule’ since they did have heats that allied with mating season, which was once a year.

Baekhyun had never been pressured by his family to stay a virgin until he went into heat but he’s never met someone he wanted to have sex with. Shit, he _just_ had his first kiss three months ago. 

He had gone to the city with his parents who needed to buy some school supplies for their classes and Baekhyun’s cousin had taken him to a party.

“ _This_ is what people our age do!” Mina had said, handing Baekhyun a can of beer.

“We have parties too!” Baekhyun had protested. 

It wasn’t the same but Baekhyun found that he didn’t like this setting. It was too crowded, too loud and everyone’s scent was mixed together, giving him a headache. The music was okay. 

Baekhyun had been approached by an alpha. Tall, handsome, not really strong like how the omega liked but he was funny. His name was Insung and he asked Baekhyun if he could kiss him. 

The omega, tired of Sehun’s constant teasing and wanting to know what was the big fuss, said yes. 

The kiss had been awkward, just like Baekhyun had expected. He stood there, trying to move his lips like how Insung was moving his but Baekhyun knew he wasn’t doing a good job. 

Baekhyun had kind of gotten the hang of it after a while, eventually daring to place a hand on the alpha’s face. It felt nice but he pulled back when he felt Insung’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip.

Kissing with tongue is very different than closed-mouthed kisses. More intimate. Something Baekhyun didn’t want to do with a man he just met. 

When he told Sehun, his friend squealed and demanded details.

Baekhyun didn’t feel like it was a big deal but was glad he finally got his first kiss. 

“You’re right.” Sehun said, bringing Baekhyun back to the present. “And besides what do we know about destined mates? Maybe your wolf is over reacting.”

“Maybe.”

“You could always get close to him you know?” Sehun started walking again, Baekhyun followed. “Talk to him. See if there’s anything else besides all those muscles.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was a coward, he never worked up the courage to talk to Chanyeol. 

It was weird, Baekhyun never had a problem talking and flirting a little with past alphas, it was easy. He knew what Alphas liked.

But Chanyeol is a beta. 

And even though Sehun said it didn’t matter, Baekhyun felt like it did. 

“Look,” Sehun had sighed earlier that day, exaggeratedly. “This is the perfect opportunity to talk to him! He’s all alone and did you see how he reacted when you smiled at him? He fucking _blushed_ , Baek, he clearly felt something!”

Baekhyun had looked across to the vegetable garden, his hands dipped in water. Chanyeol was squatting, running his hands through the vegetation, his hair floppy and looking soft to the touch. 

He thinks Sehun is exaggerating, he didn’t see Chanyeol blush but his friend has a point, there really was nothing in Baekhyun’s way. 

“But I don’t know what to say!” Baekhyun frowned. 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Just be yourself.”

The shorter omega blinked. _Just be yourself._

It should’ve been obvious but it never occured to Baekhyun. 

When he approached alphas, he put on his “I’m a perfect omega” persona, with his shy glances and cute laugh, keeping his loud thoughts mostly to himself. 

Baekhyun realized that he didn’t have to do that. He was naturally touchy and loud with a sharp mouth but he had to suppress that side of him. Alphas may take it too seriously or subconsciously withdraw from an omega that gives them a little bit of a struggle.

Chanyeol isn’t an alpha and so Baekhyun didn’t need to present himself in a certain manner. 

He could really just be himself.

“Okay.” Baekhyun had said softly, wiping his wet hands on a towel, heart going berserk at the prospect of _finally_ talking to Chanyeol.

“Yes!” Sehun lightly shouted, catching the attention of the other omegas around them. “What’s the game plan?”

Baekhyun exhaled shakily, “I don’t know, I’ll just talk to him right? God what if he doesn’t know my name?”

“Please, who _doesn’t_ know your name?” Sehun started hovering over Baekhyun, fixing his friend's hair. 

Baekhyun caught a glimpse of the beta’s side profile and his body momentarily forgot that it needs oxygen to survive. “Wait, he’s totally out of my league, oh god what am I thinking?”

Sehun placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, even bending his legs to be on the same eye level. “Byun Baekhyun, you are _hot_ okay? A lot of wolves would die for even a second of your attention, if anything _you’re_ out of his league.”

“But what if he doesn’t like omegas?”

Sehun looked at him like he just grew two heads. “What? Everyone likes omegas!”

Baekhyun was about to protest, not everyone had the same universal preferences but Sehun spoke again. “Flirt but not _too_ much, you have to keep him wanting more. Don’t let him think you’re easy.” Sehun glanced at Baekhyun’s lips. “Bite them, it’ll make them more noticable.”

The smaller omega did as he was told, biting down a little harsh.

“Also,” Sehun continued, doing a quick once over on his best friend. “Remember, you’re not chasing him, make _him_ chase _you._ ”

Baekhyun released his lips, instantly feeling how swollen they became. “Aren’t I chasing him right now?”

Sehun paused. “Yes but don’t let it always be like that alright? If Chanyeol isn’t making the effort, then fuck him! Like I said, there are plenty of other wolves.”

_But I kind of only want_ _him,_ Baekhyun thought. 

“I think you’re all set.” Sehun leaned back. “You look pretty Baekhyunnie.” 

The omega took a deep breath. He felt as if every butterfly in the world migrated to his stomach.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you like him or is he just tall?” Sehun deadpanned. 

Baekhyun smacked Sehun. 

“Ow!” 

The shorter omega rolled his eyes. “Are you going to listen?” 

The question needed no answer, of course Sehun is going to want to listen.

Baekhyun looked around a bit, registering that darkness was bleeding into the beautiful yellow and red hues, the sun almost gone. 

They were standing close to the center of the village, past the regular huts and now surrounded by the bigger ones, the ones with three or more rooms, the ones that could be considered a _building_. The ones that the more well off members of the pack could afford. 

Baekhyun lived near here, on the south side, not quite in the center. Sehun of course lived in the center, in the biggest hut of the pack. Fit for the Head Alpha and her family.

Some huts were empty, some filled with omega’s whose parents were either in the city or were occupying the handful of homes in the outskirts of the pack for mating season.

Baekhyun’s family didn’t own one of those homes but Baekhyun knows Chanyeol lives alone and perhaps that’s where they would be more comfortable when they mate.

As soon as that thought was finished, the omega’s cheeks flushed, his body tingled, almost as if he was hit by lightning.

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Why do you smell like you’re turned on?”

“Why are you so fucking loud?” Baekhyun snapped, embarrassed, desperately willing away the images of Chanyeol naked and wet in the lake.

“Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Chanyeol or not?” Sehun whined. 

“Yes but not here.” Baekhyun looked around once more. “I don’t want anyone eavesdropping or something.” 

“Why?”

“Just– because I don’t want rumors going around.” Baekhyun grabbed Sehun’s hand. “C’mon.”

A few moments later, the two omega’s were standing inside of Baekhyun’s empty home. “Don’t forget to take off your shoes, mom will kill me if she finds mud on the furs.”

Sehun slipped off his shoes, putting them on the dirt lining the wall next to the door. 

Baekhyun’s hut was divided into five sections. A big space that served as a kitchen with a fire place, drawers, an ice chest for meat, a table and to the side, a small couch that was brought from the city. 

One room held a bathtub and the remaining three rooms belonged to Baekhyun’s parents, his brother (who was studying in the city) and his own room. With the exception of the kitchen and the room with a bathtub, the whole home had fur rugs lining the floor. 

They weren’t real, they were manufactured in the city. The real furs that his dad hunted and cleaned himself served as bedding and blankets for the family. 

Already knowing the way to his best friend's room, Sehun made his way through the dimly lit home.

Baekhyun quickly grabbed a new candle and matches from the kitchen.

“Why are you being so secretive?” Sehun whined when the shorter omega entered the room. 

Baekhyun ignored his friend and lit up the candles on his dresser next to his bed and the vanity, the room dim. He didn’t feel like using a gas lamp. 

“It has to stay between the two of us,” Baekhyun said, hopping on top of his bed, bringing his pillow to his chest, arms around it.

Sehun climbed on the bed, settling across from Baekhyun, legs folded underneath him. “Baekhyun, you can trust me.”

The omega bit down on his lip. “I might be wrong but–”

_We are not wrong_ , Baekhyun suddenly heard. The voice is low and harsh. Intuition told him it was his wolf, angry that Baekhyun would dare question something that they have known for _months._

“Chanyeol is my destined mate, I just _know_ it.” 

Baekhyun’s poor heart flip-flopped, bounded and frolicked in a field of freshly bloomed daffodils. 

“ _How?_ ”

“We were swimming in the lake and we got really close and–” 

Memories flooded Baekhyun, the way the sun felt, the water hugging his body, Chanyeol so close to him, his broad chest a breath away and the feeling of the beta’s nose in his hair, the shaky exhale, _everything_.

“Chanyeol’s a beta,” Baekhyun continued, a bit breathless. “So his scent is basically non-existent to us but I could _smell_ him.” He looked into Sehun’s eyes. “I know that if a beta is really close, we can catch their scent but Sehun– it hit me so _hard_. I felt _consumed_ by it. 

The black haired omega scooted closer, visibly intrigued. “What did he smell like?”

“I can’t really describe it,” Baekhyun said softly, “He smelled wonderful. Safe. I felt like if I had him with me, I could do anything, I could be anything.“ A pause. “And Chanyeol had just gotten out of rut so I immediately knew–” The omega smiled a soft smile, soft as the clouds and filled with sunshine. “I don’t know, it just hit me like ‘ _oh fuck, it’s you’_ and it felt like time stopped–”

“You sound so whipped.” Sehun says, his words holding no bite. “So what now?”

Baekhyun lightly frowned. “I don’t know… I doubt Chanyeol knows… We just talked today, I can’t really expect for us to be _together_ now.”

“Why not? If you felt it, then I’m sure Chanyeol felt it.” Sehun sighed, leaning back a little. “Just go for it Baek.”

“I don’t want to just _throw_ myself at the first guy I think smells good.” Baekhyun snapped. 

“Isn’t that _exactly_ what we’re supposed to do?” Sehun shrugged. “We’re omegas.”

Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond.

The atmosphere became a bit awkward. 

Sehun played a bit with his hands. “Did you flirt with him?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smirked a little. “He got flustered. It was cute.” 

“Well, at least you have his attention,” Sehun stretched his arms above his head. “Hopefully he’ll get the hint and make the first move.”

“Hopefully.” Baekhyun said softly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol is stalling. 

He’s finished for the day, already hunted for his assigned time slot with Kris. The latter has already gone home and he had been confused when Chanyeol said he was going to wait a bit.

Kyungsoo had the same time slot as him but had been rotated to work with Hyunjin, a newly matured wolf.

“An alpha,” Kyungsoo had said last night. “He better not be a shit or I’ll put him in his place.”

Chanyeol stood at the outskirts of woods, far from the wheelbarrow full of that morning's hunt. 

Haewon was sitting next to it, reading and guarding it at the same time. She was nice, always down for a quick wrestling match and so Chanyeol had greeted her but stayed away. In his human form, the smell of raw meat turned his stomach. 

Chanyeol briefly wondered if he should go to the lake for a quick wash, he was a little sweaty from hunting but just then two figures emerged from the woods. 

The beta immediately recognized his best friend’s wolf, grey with a tail that faded into black. An alpha wolf walked beside Kyungsoo, dark brown. The difference in size wasn’t that significant but anyone can tell who was the alpha. 

The wolves mouths were open wide, filled with what looked like rabbits and squirrels. The deer haven’t come out yet it seems. It made Chanyeol feel a little better with his catch.

The tall beta watched as Kyungsoo paused for a bit and then turned his giant head to the side, meeting Chanyeol’s gaze.

Chanyeol offered his friend a smile, wondering if Kyungsoo would be persistent enough to insist on knowing the real reason Chanyeol was still there. 

The two wolves trotted to the wheelbarrow, dropping the carcasses. Haewon stood up from the ground, reaching into the small crate she was resting against. The two wolves shifted back, and grabbed the clothes that were handed to them. 

Chanyeol waited as Kyungsoo exchanged a few words with Hyunjin. The short beta started jogging towards Chanyeol and Chanyeol cringed, looking away, not wanting to see Kyungsoo’s dick bounce around. 

“Don’t ever run naked again.” Chanyeol said when Kyungsoo was within earshot. “I will seriously claw my eyes out.”

“All the more reason to do it, don’t you think?” Kyungsoo said, a little breathless. 

“Just put on some pants.”

Kyungsoo obliged, pulling up his underwear and then track pants. 

While Kyungsoo finished dressing, the tall beta spoke, “How did it go?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, adjusting his black shirt. “He got a little cocky, thinking that being an alpha meant being an all star hunter. I ended up getting most of the prey.” He shot Chanyeol a grin. “It put him in his place though.”

“So the usual.”

“Yep.” The shorter wolf came up from tying his shoes. “Why are you still here Park?”

Chanyeol swallowed. “I was waiting for you.” 

“Why? You know I’m going to see Jongin today.”

“Yeah, I know.” Chanyeol clutched the hem of his shirt. “I wanted to tag along.”

Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol.

“You want to see Baekhyun,” He stated, matter-a-factly.

“Can’t I just hang out with my best friend and the omega he’s courting?” Chanyeol tried to say nonchalantly. 

“No.” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“Ouch.” 

Kyungsoo signed. “Fine let’s go.”

“Wait, should we wash up at the lake first?” Chanyeol asked, following after his friend. 

“Why? Baekhyun will go crazy when he smells you.”

Chanyeol flushed. “I’m not trying to see Baekhy-”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo said.

The two had reached the outskirts of their village, when Kyungsoo spoke up again. 

“What are you so scared for? Tell Baekhyun how you feel.”

“Easy for you to say,” Chanyeol huffed. 

“Based on what you told me, it’s fucking obvious that Baekhyun wants you too.” 

Chanyeol was so startled that he stopped walking, staring at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. “What?”

Kyungsoo stopped walking as well, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. “Chanyeol, you two went to the lake, swam, _naked_ , and he moaned your name—”

“H-He didn’t moan anything,” Chanyeol stuttered. “He was probably surprised or—” 

The tall beta felt a drop, like the earth suddenly cracked open from underneath him and he was free falling. “—or maybe Baekhyun was uncomfortable or I don’t know, disgusted?” Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek. “I got _so_ close to him and I don’t know what came over me but fuck, what if he thought I was trying to take advantege of him?”

“Disgusted is a strong word.”

“Soo, I’m really panicking here,” Chanyeol said, exasperated. “Baekhyun probably thinks I’m a pervert or some shit and he was just being nice because he thought I would hurt him otherwise—”

“Chanyeol, stop.” Kyunsoo said firmly. “Based on what you said happened, I sincerely doubt Baekhyun felt like you were taking advantage of him. It sounded like he was _flirting_ with you and you were too stupid to take a hint.”

Chanyeol looked away, clenching his jaw. “Don’t say things like that.”

The shorter beta tsked. “Is it so hard to think that Baekhyun might have feelings for you?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol snapped. “Thinking like that is delusional. He’d never want someone like me.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. “Someone like you?”

“A beta.” Chanyeol said quietly. “He deserves more than a beta don’t you think?”

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said, his voice tight and low. “I can’t believe that bullshit just came out of your mouth.”

Kyungsoo turned away and continued walking.

Chanyeol followed quietly behind, knowing he had somehow offended Kyungsoo but uncertain as to how. 

He didn’t say anything bad towards Kyungsoo and he was just stating facts. 

Baekhyun is perfect, beautiful, funny, and witty. He’s flawless and he’s an _omega_. 

Chanyeol normally didn’t care about things like second gender but this time was different because Baekhyun deserves the absolute best, deserves to be pampered and given everything he could possibly desire and more. 

As a beta, Chanyeol can’t possibly give him that. Can’t satisfy him during his heat. He can’t even give him a proper house, with multiple rooms and pretty things. 

It hurts. But it’s reality. 

It doesn’t matter that Chanyeol is in love. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re late,” Jongin pouted as he walked up to the two betas.

“I’m just on time.” Kyungsoo said, reaching for his boyfriend. 

Jongin playfully moved out of the way. “Next time, I’ll just walk home by myself.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “And what if something happens?”

Jongin pretended to think for a moment. “You’re right. I’ll ask someone else to accompany me. Maybe Minho?”

“No.” Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo’s grip tighten. 

Minho is an alpha who has attempted to court Jongin multiple times. Chanyeol tried not to show how amused he felt. 

“Then don’t be late, Soo.” Jongin said with faux innocence.

Kyungsoo huffed, finally able to wrap an arm around his boyfriend. “Fine.”

Jongin smiled, leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo. Perhaps it was meant to be brief but Kyungsoo cradled the omega’s face, holding him in place. 

The kiss became deep and Chanyeol cleared his throat.

The couple separated quickly, Kyungsoo looking annoyed while Jongin had the decency to look a little embarrassed. 

“Hey Chanyeol!” The tall omega said, slightly waving at him. “What’s up?”

“He’s here for his boyfriend.” Kyungsoo said, looking bored.

“You’re courting someone?” Jongin exclaimed. “Who?”

Kyungsoo smirked. “Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol flushed. “I’m not courting him!” The tall beta winced, realizing how loud he said that. “We’re just friends. Barely.”

Jongin looked at Chanyeol for a moment, confusion written on his face. Something must have clicked because he then continued to say, “Chanyeol, do you like Baekhyun?”

“He loves him, Nini.”

Jongin turned to his boyfriend. “Love?” Looked at Chanyeol. “Really?”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say and if the earth cracked open and devoured him, took him deep into the ground, into its very core and kept him there, the beta wouldn’t complain. Not one bit. “Please don’t tell Baekhyun.”

Jongin’s eyes widened, “So it’s true? Since when?”

“Don’t tell me what?”

Chanyeol’s heart convulsed, banging so hard against his ribcage that the beta fears he’ll have bruises.

Baekhyun looked straight at Chanyeol, a small smile playing on his lips. 

_He looks ethereal,_ Chanyeol thought, which was a fucking miracle because he felt beyond words, beyond comprehensible thoughts.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked gently, his teeth digging into his full bottom lip, as if he was trying to restrain his smile from growing. The action left the beta feeling dizzy. 

“It’s nothing,” The tall beta responded with butterflies and the whole zoo in his stomach. 

The short omega tilted his head to the side, demeanor changing suddenly. He looked coy now. Playful but with a hint of _I’ll kick your ass_. “Talking shit Park?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol said easily. He could do this, he fucks around with his friends all the time. Baekhyun’s his friend now right? “You’re a shit swimmer.”

“And you’re a liar.” the omega shot back. “It’s been a week, where’s my hotteok?”

“I’ve been busy,” Chanyeol said quickly. 

And he had been, the week after they went lake was filled with him and two other betas hunting for the pack all day and then patrolling all night. Chanyeol barely had time to breathe, much less visit Baekhyun like how he had desperately wanted to. 

Baekhyun shook his head.“So busy that you couldn’t even wave back? I waved at you whenever I saw you but you ignored me.”

“I didn’t see you.” Chanyeol said softly, the lie on his tongue not feeling right. 

He did see when the omega waved at him but the beta either quickly looked away or pretended to not see it. Chanyeol couldn’t quite bring himself to, his mind wobbling and dissecting everything that had happened between them at the lake and before that, at the vegetable field. 

He’s fucking stupid for avoiding the omega.

Baekhyun didn’t look too convinced. 

Kyungsoo made some hand gestures at the other beta, mouthing something that looked like ‘ask him out idiot’. How encouraging of him.

Chanyeol swallowed. “If you’re finished, we can grab some right now?”

He mentally patted himself on the back for not stuttering. Kyungsoo shot him a thumbs up while Jongin smiled encouragingly. 

“Are you asking me on a date?” 

Thoughts. 

Thoughts everywhere. 

Letters strung together that didn’t make any sense and Chanyeol’s heart thought that right now was a good time to enter a 2k run but instead of jogging, it fucking sprinted and Chanyeol tripped over a planet, landed face first onto a supernova. 

“H-Huh?”

Baekhyun laughed, an angelic sound. “We can go right now. I’m done weaving for today.”

Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was just kidding and he struggled to drag himself out of the supernova. “Sounds good.”

“Okay, I’ll be back!” the omega said, turning around and walking back to the long table where omegas and some betas sat, chatting with weaving materials sitting in front of them. 

“Is he always so blunt and flirty?” Kyungsoo asked, bringing Chanyeol back to the present. 

Jongin hummed. “Baekhyun’s always been blunt. The outright flirting is new.”

“He wasn’t flirting,” Chanyeol said suddenly. He didn’t really know why but he felt the urge to say it. 

Kyungsoo stared. “Do you even have brain cells, Park?” The beta turned to his boyfriend. “What do you mean by ‘outright flirting’?”

“Baekhyun’s always flirted subtly.” Jongin shrugged. “It’s an omega thing.”

Kyungsoo responded back but Chanyeol ignored his friend, focusing on Baekhyun as he laughed with a girl. 

_Baekhyun’s always flirted subtly._

The beta felt jealous. Sad and displeased that he wasn’t the only one Baekhyun has flirted with. Then angry at himself for thinking that Baekhyun _had_ flirted with him. 

The omega was kidding, probably trying to get a rise out of Chanyeol. It’s sort of a trend among their generation to say blunt, borderline suggestive things to friends as a joke.

_It was just a joke._ Chanyeol thought, watching as Baekhyun walked back to them, a light sweater draped over his arm. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You smell good,” Baekhyu says as they turn the corner. Looks at Chanyeol up and down. 

The beta almost tripped on his two feet.

You’re paying right?” Baekhyun added, poorly hiding his laughter as they approached the food stand that specializes in desserts. 

“Um,” Chanyeol was still shocked by the omega’s previous sentence that it took him a good second to reboot his brain. “Did you win fairly?” 

He noticed who was taking the orders. 

The omega grinned. “There were no specific rules, remember?” 

Chanyeol smiled back, a little absentmindedly.

“Hey Chanyeol!” The pretty alpha woman with blond highlights said.

“Hey, Wendy,” Chanyeol greeted with a smile. Normally he would say something along the lines of “Hey shithead.” but he has company. “How’s it going?”

“It’s alright. When are we gonna get a rematch though? It’s been _months_ and I know I can beat you, I was just having an off day.” She said, a fire in her eyes. 

“Oh is that what you’re telling everyone?” Chanyeol said, his competitiveness rising up. 

“Don’t get too cocky Park.” Wendy leaned forward. “I’ve beaten you before.”

“Only three times.” Chanyeol insisted, aware that Baekhyun was staring. He didn’t want Baekhyun to think of him as weak. 

“Let’s make it four times then,” The alpha responded, a shit eating grin on her face. She finally glanced to Chanyeol’s side. “Oh hi! Baekhyun right?”

Baekhyun nodded, looking at Wendy up and down. “Hello. Are you Chanyeol’s friend?”

“Unfortunately.” 

“Isn’t that my line?” Chanyeol remarked. 

“Ouch.” Wendy pouted. “No service for you.” 

“No rematch,” Chanyeol shot back.

“I hate you,” She said, no fire behind her words. 

“I love you.” Chanyeol easily replied.

And he did love her. Other than Kyungsoo, Wendy was his closest friend. She was there for him a lot, especially when they were younger, always a shoulder to cry on. Kyungsoo was too awkward. 

They weren’t as close right now but it couldn’t be helped. While Kyungsoo and Chanyeol trained two summers ago, Wendy went to the city to study. She had returned back two months ago, with a half finished degree. She claimed school wasn’t her forte. 

The beta hasn’t properly talked to her since then, just a quick gathering before she started managing her father’s food stand. He made a mental note to invite her over to his hut with Kyungsoo for that wrestling rematch. 

“I know,” Wendy sing-songed. “So what can I get you?”

“Hotteok, two stacks please.” Chanyeol looked down at the omega at his side. “Do you want anything else Baekhyun?”

“No thanks.” The omega said absentmindedly, his face unreadable, his gaze on Wendy.

The alpha wrote it down on the notepad on the counter. “Okay and how would you like to pay?”

“Trade.” Chanyeol said. 

Within the pack, there wasn’t much of a monetary system. 

Goods and services were often bought by trading, whether it be an item of equal value or physical labor. Paper and coin currency from the city were accepted as well but held little value here.

There was just no use for them among the pack. Established business like food stands and the two shops were generously supported by the government. 

Wendy wrote in her notepad. “And what are you offering?”

“11 pounds of sugar.” 

She nodded, her light hair falling on her face. “Sounds good. It’ll be out in a second.”

“Thanks Wendy,” Chanyeol said, moving to the side.

His best friend flashed him a smile, moving to help the next person in line. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood to the side and the beta racked his mind for something to talk about. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else?” He couldn’t come up with anything better. 

The omega looked up. “I’m sure, thanks though.”

Chanyeol felt as if Baekhyun’s energy dimmed a bit. He couldn’t figure out why though. 

“How long have you known Wendy?” The shorter suddenly asked. 

“We’re childhood friends.” Chanyeol replied. “I’ve known her since forever, along with Kyungsoo. The three of us are best friends.”

Baekhyun nodded. “She’s nice. Competitive too, it seems.”

Chanyeol laughed. “You have no idea. It’s a nightmare doing anything with her, she gets really into it. It’s great but I’m pretty competitive too so we fight a lot.”

“She’s really pretty.” Baekhyun stated.

“Um, yeah she is.” Wendy _is_ pretty but it’s kinda hard to think of her like that when Chanyeol’s seen her with snot and vomit smeared across her face. 

“Is she interested in someone?” Baekhyun’s eyes were unreadable. 

_What?_ Chanyeol thought. His stomach twisted in his stomach.

“Are _you_ interested in her?” Chanyeol tried to tease, swallowing back the acid taste in his mouth, feeling it drip down his throat.

Something shifted behind Baekhyun’s gaze. A faint curve to his lips. “I prefer men.”

Oh.

_I’m a man,_ Chanyeol thought and then he seriously considered what Kyungsoo had told him earlier.

Maybe he _doesn’t_ have any brain cells and he’s just a walking thing of flesh and bones and a heart dedicated to the omega in front of him. 

“And you?” Baekhyun says, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Any preferences?”

_You._ Chanyeol wants to say and it doesn’t really make much sense in this context but it’s on the tip of his tongue, the syllable twirling and tasting promising. A false promise. 

“None,” Chanyeol says, struggling a bit. “I just want someone that makes me happy and I hope I can make them happy too.”

And that’s the problem. 

Baekhyun makes Chanyeol happy, this simple action of standing and conversing is enough to last Chanyeol a lifetime. A precious moment that the beta will gently cradle against his heart. 

But Chanyeol would never be able to return this, would never give Baekhyun the same giddiness, the type of feelings that stars use to light up the world. 

The omega looked surprised. “Really? I thought everyone had a type.”

Chanyeol shrugged, not quite meeting Baekhyun’s brown eyes. 

The beta has never thought if he would have liked an alpha, beta or omega mate. Didn’t stress over gender or looks or background. 

How could he when his heart, mind and soul have always been captured by Baekhyun. It’s always been Baekhyun, since the beginning. 

Everything he wants, everything he does is intertwined with the omega. 

Baekhyun could have been the complete opposite of how he is now and Chanyeol knows he would still fall for him. It’s just something that he instinctively knows, buried deep within his bones. 

The smaller man shakes his head, a small curve to his lips. “Sorry Park but you gotta give me more than a shrug.”

“Like what?” _What is Baekhyun doing?_

“Anything,” He said and Chanyeol _knows_ he’s imagining the slight desperation underneath that eight letter word. 

“I don’t know…” The beta said. And it’s not like he didn’t know, it’s that he didn’t want Baekhyun to connect the dots. But he has to say something.

“Someone warm.” He blurts out. “Someone who makes my heart race but not just when we do something fun or intimate but all the time.” Chanyeol’s lips tug into a small smile, still avoiding eye contact. “I want to feel like I’m going to have a heart attack, like my heart is about to burst just from being in the same room as them.”

“That’s it?” Baekhyun’s voice is soft. 

Chanyeol looks down at him, feeling his heart do that thing it usually does around the omega. 

“That’s it.” Hesitates a bit. “It may not be enough for some people but it is for me.”

The beta hopes that Baekhyun doesn’t ask for more because he fears he’ll indirectly confess. Or directly confess which is much worse. 

“Wow,” Baekhyun’s voice is smooth. Like when the lake freezes over but warm like a sunflower. “Park Chanyeol, a romantic. A nice surprise.”

Chanyeol chuckles, a slight panic resting on his shoulders. “What do you mean?”

The omega shakes his head. “Nothing, it means nothing.” He thinks a little bit more. “I just didn’t expect you to be a shy romantic.”

“I’m just shy around _you_.” 

“Why?” Baekhyun says, looking as if he was really anticipating the answer. 

“We just met.” Chanyeol simply says. 

It’s a half truth. 

The other half, the ‘I’m really shy and nervous around you because I’m in love with you and I worry that I might say or do the wrong thing’ side is not something he would tell Baekhyun. Ever. 

The omega shifts a little closer. Just a bit. “We’re working on that right? Like right now, we’re getting to know each other. We’re at the beginning of a friendship.” 

Chanyeol’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. And he knows Baekhyun’s mil-second hesitation on the word ‘friendship’, on the not quite perfect punctuation was all in the beta’s imagination. 

“Order up for Chanyeol!” Wendy called out. Chanyeol looked up in her direction, meeting her eyes. He didn’t like the fire behind them. It worried him a bit.

And he was right to worry because when he reached the stall, alone because he insisted that he could carry the two take out plates, Wendy didn’t hand him over the food right away.

“Since when do you and Baekhyun hang out?” the alpha asked under her breath. 

Chanyeol could feel his ears burning up. “Don’t you have some customers to take care of?”

His best friend ignored him. “When did you finally talk to him? You’ve been pining after him for _ages_.” 

Wendy gasped and Chanyeol knew it was just for dramatic purposes, a habit of hers. “Wait are you on a _date_?” She smiled around the last word. “Did you finally grow balls and asked him out?”

“It’s not a date!” The beta muttered, trying to reach over the counter for his food. Wendy pushed his hand away. 

“I know a date when I see one,” She said smugly. 

“I lost a bet with him.” Chanyeol responded reluctantly. 

Wendy snorted. Looked over Chanyeol’s shoulder, a feat only possible because he was still leaning over the counter. “He looks like he wants it to be a date.”

Chanyeol resisted the urge to look over his shoulder. Then, remembering Baekhyun’s previous questions about Wendy’s relationship status, the beta stood up to his full height. It’s childish but he didn’t want her to look at Baekhyun.

“He doesn’t think of me like that.” 

Wendy rolls her eyes. “Have some confidence, it makes up for your ugly ass face.” 

Before Chanyeol could retort back, there were two paper plates with stacks of the sweet pancakes handed to him. The beta moved to grab them, wanting to escape his friends gaze and unnerving questions. 

Wendy however, did not let go. 

Chanyeol debated on pulling forcefully. 

The alpha leaned slightly forward. “Even if this is because of a bet, treat it as a date, let Baekhyun know what he’s missing.

“I told you,” Chanyeol says softly. “He doesn’t think of me like that and it’s okay.”

“Never thought of you as a quitter Park.” She finally let go of the paper plates. “Anyway, do you mind if I swing by your place later? Around 8?” She pouted. “I miss you and Soo a lot, we haven’t talked properly and I just want everything to be normal again.”

The beta offers his best friend a smile. “We missed you too. I’ll tell Soo to bring beer.”

“What? No! he always buys the cheap kind,” she whined. 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Then don’t drink. Be sober, loser.”

“Leave before I smack you.”

The beta left the food stall quickly. Wendy throws a mean punch and she’s not afraid to throw a kick or two down south. 

“What did she say?” Baekhyun asked when Chanyeol approached.

“She just wanted to know if she could come over later,” the beta says, handing Baekhyun his food. “I said yes.”

The omega grabs the disposable chopsticks that were placed next to the stack of pancakes. “Do you need to go back then? To prepare?” there was something in his tone but Chanyeol didn’t quite catch it. 

“No!” Chanyeol quickly said. He didn’t want Baekhyun to think Chanyeol didn’t want to be with him or that he felt burden by the omegas presence. “It’s nothing really, just a few drinks, nothing big.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind saying our goodbyes right now.”

_But_ **_I_ ** _mind_ , Chanyeol thought and he wished he had the courage to say it out loud. 

“I’m sure,” Chanyeol insisted. Then, because he felt like he had to, the beta added, “but if you want to, we can call it a day.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “I want to spend more time with you.”

He lips soften into a smile that cracks open Chanyeol’s heart. 

Hope gushes out of it, holding Chanyeol, whispering pretty things, lovely things like Baekhyun might want him back and Chanyeol is choking on it’s warmth, becoming so dizzy and frenzied that he might actually dare to believe it. 

The omega takes a bite out of the sweet dessert. 

Another smile. 

“It so good. Taste it.”

Chanyeol looked away from Baekhyun, grabbing his chopsticks, ready to cut a piece off. 

He stills completely when he sees a piece of dessert in front of him. Held between chopsticks that belonged to Baekhyun.

The beta glanced down at the pretty omega. Chanyeol takes a tight breath. It’s all he could manage.

“Open your mouth,” Baekhyun commands in a sweet, sweet voice, like peaches dripping in honey. 

Dumbfounded, Chanyeol actually does what was asked of him, parting his lips. 

He can’t take his eyes off of Baekhyun’s face, his thoughts for once have come to a complete halt, they’ve packed up their bags and flew to Venus first class because _what the fuck_

and Chanyeol closes his lips around the food and he can feel it on his tounge but he can’t taste anything, can’t taste nothing but the expression on Baekhyun’s face, the satisfaction resting on the omega’s features. 

Chanyeol genuinely believes his heart is about to collapse.

RIP heart. It was a fun ride. 

The beta swallows, not registering a single speck of what the dessert tasted like. “It tastes amazing.”

Baekhyun beems. “Told you.”

He feeds Chanyeol once more and the beta has to keep reminding himself this isn’t a date. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe it was a bit much feeding Chanyeol but Baekhyun wanted Wendy to see it. Wanted to let her know that this man belongs to _him._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“He’s flirting with you.” Wendy states, taking a sip of her beer.

Kyungsoo raises his hands. “Exactly what I’ve been saying. Doesn’t take a fucking Einstein to realize this.”

“Who’s Einstein?” 

Kyungsoo stares at Wendy. “Are you fucking with me?”

“I’m genuinely curious!” She cried.

“Wendy.” Kyungsoo says carefully. “Out of the three of us, you’re the most educated. You went to _college_ and you’re telling me you don’t know who _Albert Einstein_ is?”

Wendy frowned. “Don’t mansplain or I’ll shove my foot up your ass.”

“I’m not mansplaining, I’m just genuinely baffled.” Kyungsoo moves his whole body to face Wendy who was also sitting on the ground, across the little fire between them. “The stupidity of your comment is so deep that it has left me speechless.”

Wendy stood up, almost knocking over her beer if Chanyeol hadn’t caught it fast enough. “Let’s go, Doh.” She cracked her knuckles. “Right here.”

Chanyeol stands up as well, grabbing Wendy’s arm. “Stop, you can’t wrestle near a fire.”

“Shut up lover boy.” Kyungsoo says, placing his beer to the side and standing up as well.

Wendy snorts. “Wait that’s actually kinda funny.” 

“Don’t call me that!” 

The alpha is on the verge of laughing now. “It’s true, you’re so fucking whipped for Baek--”

Chanyeol smacks his hand on his friend’s mouth, a little too forceful. “Can you be any louder?”

Wendy licks his palm.

Chanyeol removes his hand immediately, whipping it on his shirt. 

Kyungsoo reaches over the fire to high-five Wendy.

The tall beta ignores them.

When the three friends were sitting around the fire outside of Chanyeol’s home, beers in their hands, Wendy spoke up again.

“I really think Baekhyun likes you Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol clenched his jaw. “He doesn’t, you’re just mis-reading everything.”

It’s uncomfortable and straining to say it out loud. The truth can feel like that sometimes.

Kyungsoo frowned. “Chanyeol, he _fed_ you. It’s so obvious he was staking a claim.”

“Soo, just stop-”

“It’s true,” Wendy piped up. “And before that, when he asked if you were asking him on a date. And before _that_ Baekhyun was basically eyefucking you at the lake.”

“He wasn’t eyefucking me-”

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo interrupts “Stop denying everything, it’s getting annoying. It’s so simple, you like him, Baekhyun obviously likes you so go ask him on a date and then claim him during the next mating season.”

Wendy clapped her hands together. “Yes! That sounds like a great plan.” She takes a sip from her beer.

Something inside of Chanyeol snaps.

“You two need to stop okay?” His grip on the beer bottle tightens. “Baekhyun doesn’t like me like that, he would _never_ think of me in that manner and I don’t expect him to love me back.” 

He takes a deep breath, the unrestrained emotions suddenly screaming through Chanyeol’s lungs. “I don’t see any reason as to why he should, I’m— I’m nothing compared to him—”

“Hey.” Wendy says sternly, a frown on her face. “Don’t say that, you are _not_ nothing, you’re kind and funny and fucking badass and anyone would be lucky-”

“Don’t say that,” Chanyeol scoffs. “I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity, it facts.” The alpha states. “Why can’t you believe us?”

“It just doesn’t make sense!” Chanyeol says, insanely frustrated and irritated. 

“What doesn’t?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice low, careful.

Chanyeol turns his face to the side. “Why would someone like _him_ like someone like _me_?”

“Someone like him?” 

Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek. “Rich. Well off. Someone with a whole future ahead of them, a future outside of this pack. And he’s so—”

Chanyeol struggles, aggressively running a hand through his dark hair. “He’s so _perfect_. A beautiful, perfect omega.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No one’s perfect, Park.”

“What about Jongin?” Chanyeol shot back. “How is the way you see him any different than the way I see Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo stayed silent. 

“Besides,” the tall man mutters, looking down at his hands. “An omega like him deserves to be with an alpha.”

“Is that what this is about?” Wendy says, incredulous. “About you being a beta?”

_Isn’t it always?_ Chanyeol thinks.

It’s excruciatingly ludicrous how being in love with Baekhyun brings out the insecurities that Chanyeol has tried so hard to throw off a cliff but they somehow grow wings and fly back, latching onto him.

“Chanyeol, look at me.” Wendy says softly. 

He looks at her.

“Baekhyun isn’t your mother.” She says.

There was a stillness in the air. 

Chanyeol looks away. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” 

Wendy sighs. She doesn’t bring it up again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Chanyeol stood outside his hut, a trash bag in one hand.

He bent down, picking up the beer cans from last night, tossed around the pile of black ashes and left over wood. 

The rest of the night had gone smoothly, no hint of awkwardness between them, a tell tale sign on how intune the three wolves were with each other, able to continue without letting the past hinder them. 

They had gotten really drunk. 

Wendy was right, Kyungsoo brought cheap beer but he brought a _lot._

Chanyeol drank twelve, a whole pack and was half way through his thirteenth, when the alcohol finally hit him. It was normal, it wasn’t like how humans felt when they drinked. They slowly got drunk with each beer but for shapeshifters, they could drink and drink feeling nothing and then roaring drunk the next second. 

Eleven is the beta’s number. It was enough for a nice buzz, just coherent enough to remember his name and how to get home.

Chanyeol ignored his number last night, head burning with Wendy’s words and thoughts of his mother. He had wanted to forget. 

And for the rest of the night, he did.

It was fun, Chanyeol remembers laughing his ass off the littlest things, like Kyungsoo’s eyebrows. Wendy tried to arm wrestle him but they both started laughing, too drunk to even remember how to do it. 

Chanyeol winced when his right hand pressed against the beer can too hard. He tossed the can into the bag, setting the bag down on the ground in favor of inspecting his palm.

It was wrapped in strips of linen, a little knot holding it together around his wrist. 

The beta had woken up with a burn. He vaguely remembers reaching into the fire to grab his shoes that had been thrown into the flames. Chanyeol can’t remember who threw them.

Chanyeol tsks, slightly annoyed.

He had woken up without a hangover, whatever supernatural healing powers he possessed had cured him of it before it could start. His hand however, would take a bit longer, especially with the remaining alcohol in his system. 

Chanyeol grabbed the last of the beer cans and tossed the bag to the side of his hut.

He went inside his home.

It was very simple, with a small room in the back separated by a curtain that served as his bedroom. Chanyeol is still proud of it, having built his home himself without the help of anyone. 

Okay maybe a _little_ help from Kyungsoo.

He went into his kitchen slash dining room, swatting down when he was in front of the ice chest. The ice chest was buried into the earth, only the lid visible. The soil helped regulate the temperature along with the ice. 

Chanyeol lifted up the lid, reaching in and grabbing the half empty carton of milk with his injured hand.

A few minutes later he was sitting at his small table, eating cereal from a bowl. The beta wanted a little bit of sugar with his cereal but it seems Wendy was sober enough to grab the sugar. 

_Whatever,_ Chanyeol thinks as he shoves another spoonful into his mouth. He’ll just wait until he gets his daily share of vegetables and fruits at the end of the week and take some to the only grocery store in the pack to trade.

It was often like this, Chanyeol having _just_ enough to survive the week. It was normal, his share of meat, vegetables and fruits reflected his household needs. He lived alone, he didn’t need much.

And he didn’t have a government job, he _barely_ passed his high school exam and college is absolutely not an option. He couldn’t afford it.

But it wasn’t much of a hinderince, Chanyeol didn’t mind being a general laborer. And in a couple of years he could move up to the position of Leading Hunter, the wolf in charge of organizing the daily hunts. Chanyeol is among the top hunters of his generation, something he’s very, very proud of. 

Still, a little extra money would have been nice. Especially once Chanyeol mates and has a family, he’ll need to expand his home and-

The beta stares down at the milk and slightly soggy cereal, eyes hazy.

Chanyeol couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop himself from stringing _mating_ and _family_ with _Baekhyun._

It was as easy as how the sun rises to the sky everyday, as simple as how stars climb up mountains and light up the world. 

It’s scary how _natural_ it felt, associating those words with Baekhyun.

Imagining the omega in his home. Eating with Chanyeol, his laughter filling this space and then at night, soft touches, touches that made the both of them shudder and then the sound of children running around and crying many months later. 

Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek, the pain doing a terrible job of covering up those thoughts. 

He doesn’t deserve to think of Baekhyun in that manner. 

And so Chanyeol decides then and there to distance himself from Baekhyun.

Just the thought of distancing himself from Baekhyun felt horrible. He absolutely hated the idea, wanted to suffocate it with his pillow, drag it’s non-existent body to the woods and leave it there. 

But the idea was already there, already growing roots in Chanyeol’s head.

It’s an attempt to selvage his heart, the beta consoles himself. 

It’s bullshit, he would gladly display his bleeding heart, would have no problem with putting in the front line. 

_Be rational,_ Chanyeol thought, forcing the rest of the cereal down his throat.

What if he wasn’t strong enough to continue being friends with Baekhyun? What if he didn’t think it was enough for him?

_It will be enough,_ his wolf insisted.

Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek. _Will it?_

There is a knock on his door. 

The beta furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He didn’t remember inviting someone over.

Deciding it was probably Kyungsoo or Wendy checking in on him, Chanyeol leaves his kitchen slash dining room to answer the door.

Baekhyun gives him a small wave, beautifully paired with a smile. “Hey!”

“Hey,” Chanyeol breathes.

A pause.

“How do you know where I live?” the beta asked.

“The village isn’t big,” Baekhyun says. “Can I come in?” 

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder. His home looked okay, he wasn’t an overly messy person. 

But the beta fears that letting Baekhyun inside will only fuel his fantasies, would only drive Chanyeol to love him even more when he is trying to achieve the exact opposite of that.

The taller faces Baekhyun again. 

“It’s really messy right now,” he lies, trying to cover it up with an apologetic tone. 

“It’s okay.” The omega shifts from one foot to the other. “I just wanted to know if you’re free right now?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol quickly says. Chanyeol is free, he doesn’t have any tasks today, he has all the time in the world. 

Baekhyun smiles in a way that inspires people to go to the moon and back, inspires flowers to bloom and encourages stars to just hang in there for a little longer, to shine a little brighter.

And then it disappears.

“What happened?” Baekhyun asks, reaching forward, touching Chanyeol’s bandaged hand. 

_Too close,_ the beta thinks as Baekhyun steps closer, disregarding personal space completely in favor of gently cradling Chanyeol’s hand to his chest. 

The action, paired with the concerned etched onto the omega’s face, has Chanyeol feeling as though a supernova has exploded inside of him.

Baekhyun gently and carefully unwrapped the poorly wrapped linen. He didn’t ask for permission but then again, Baekhyun didn’t need to. Chanyeol’s body was his to do as he pleased. 

The beta’s hand looked so big compared to Baekhyun’s small ones. 

“It’s healing nicely,” Baekhyun says, gently pressing down on the tender skin, flushed pink like the beta’s ears. The omega carefully re-wrapped the linen. It wasn’t necessary but Chanyeol wasn’t about to tell him to stop.

Baekhyun stepped closer, face down, concentrated on his task. 

It’s a struggle to breathe but then Chanyeol finds himself almost gasping for air, not because he needs it to live, but because the omega’s scent was so heavy and breathing him in felt exhilarating, filled him up as if Chanyeol had swallowed all the oceans in the world.

But even then it wasn’t enough. 

It will never be enough, Chanyeol realizes. He’s in too deep, he’s touched Baekhyun, breathed him in, has engraved the omega’s voice into his soul and tattooed every single expression ever made by Baekhyun onto his heart.

Suddenly, Chanyeol becomes fully aware that he isn’t strong enough to walk away. It doesn’t matter if it was for his own good, to avoid any future heart aches because _right now_ Chanyeol’s heart is aching for Baekhyun. 

Isn’t it better to ache for Baekhyun while he’s right in front of Chanyeol?

The omega looks up. “I know you would have healed eventually but I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Baekhyun lets go of the beta’s large hand. “It would have driven me crazy if I hadn’t checked.”

Chanyeol won’t be able to call Baekhyun _his_ , but talking and laughing with him, spending hours and days together, simply being in the omega’s presence– 

It’s more than enough. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They went to the woods.

Baekhyun, it turns out, wasn’t completely free. He had to gather berries.

“I’m here to guilt you into coming with me.” Baekhyun had said, a pout on his face. 

“You don’t have to do that, you can just ask me.” Chanyeol studied those warm brown eyes. “I’d follow you anywhere, Baek.”

There had been a faint redness to the omega's face. 

Chanyeol didn’t notice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I should bring you more often.” Baekhyun says, holding a basket half filled with mulberries.

Chanyeol looked down, carefully balancing on the tree branch. It wasn’t a struggle getting up there, the beta was tall enough to grab a branch and pull himself upward. 

Even though he had worn a no-sleeve shirt because of the summer sun, the piece of clothing had served another purpose. The beta hoped he was subtle in showing off his muscular arms. 

“For my company?” Chanyeol asked, as he gently tossed the berries into the basket Baekhyun held over his head.

The omega brought the basket down to his chest. “A snail has more personality than you.”

Chanyeol threw a berry directed at Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Hey!” Baekhyun whined.

The beta chuckled, eating the last berry on his palm. It’s sweet flavor spread over his tongue. “Why then?”

Baekhyun smiled. “Because you do all the work for me.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, turning away, desperately hoping he doesn’t blush.

It felt nice doing things for Baekhyun. It felt like he was providing for him. Still, he had to play it off.

“Don’t make me throw a rock at you.”

“There are no rocks up there dumbass.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“This is nice.” the omega says, popping another berry into his mouth.

Chanyeol made a noise of agreement, the sound deep. 

They were sitting on top of an old tree that had fallen to its side. It was covered in moss but it was dry to the touch. The basket of mulberries sat between them and even though the two wolves had agreed to not eat a lot, Chanyeol has noticed the quantity has gone down. 

“It did take longer than usual.” Baekhyun adds, turning to Chanyeol. “It’s almost time for lunch.”

The beta met Baekhyun’s teasing eyes. “Of course it took longer, only one of us was working.”

The omega had the audacity to pout. “Don’t be like that Yeol.”

“Yeol?” Chanyeol blurted out.

“It’s a nickname.” Baekhyun casually says, as if he couldn’t see how flustered Chanyeol had become. He probably didn’t. “You sometimes call me ‘Baek’, so I get to call you Yeol.”

_Everyone calls you that,_ Chanyeol thought, watching as the omega reached in yet again into the basket. 

No one has called him _Yeol_ before. 

It was satisfying, knowing that Baekhyun would be the only one to call him that.

_That doesn’t make sense,_ Chanyeol weakly argued with himself. 

The omega reached over to grab another berry.

“If you eat any more, you’ll have to pick them by yourself.” Chanyeol mock glared at the light brunette.

Baekhyun pouted. 

_Stop,_ Chanyeol wanted to say. _I don’t think my heart can take any more._

“You’re mean.” Baekhyun says but he removes his hands. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t have minded picking more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You can give it to me,” Baekhyun says, reaching for the basket. 

Chanyeol lightly frowns. “My hand is fully healed.”

Baekhyun looked up at him. “I know but I have to drop this off at the washing station.” 

“I can go with you,” Chanyeol said, pressing the basket closer to his chest. 

“That’s sweet of you but Sehun is waiting for me.” Baekhyun reaches for the basket once again. Chanyeol carefully lets go once he’s sure the omega has a good grip on it. 

The beta feels awkward without holding something. 

Baekhyun smiles up at him. “Thanks Chanyeol, it was fun.”

But Chanyeol isn’t ready to say goodbye just yet. 

“I really don’t mind walking you over there.” He insisted.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It’s fine really, I shouldn’t take up more of your time.”

_Take up all the time you want,_ is on the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue, the words and it’s syllables ready to jump out, with parachutes and everything but the beta catches himself. 

Realizes that he’s coming off as clingy, as one of those wolves who keep insisting, as if he was desperate to put some claim on this omega and wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol feels like sulking. Wants to beat himself up for getting too caught up in the moment, in this emotional state of complete happiness from just being in Baekhyun’s presence that he got swept away. Forgot that Baekhyun isn’t always thinking of him, isn’t always wondering when he’ll be able to see Chanyeol again.

And Chanyeol has to remember that. 

“I’ll get going then,” the beta shoves his hands into the pockets of his black sweats, turning his head to the side, forcing a smile that doesn’t reach the corners of his eyes.

“Hey, Yeol?” Baekhyun asks, still looking at Chanyeol’s face. 

Chanyeol looks back at him, his heart jounced, wondering if he’ll ever get over having Baekhyun look up at him with almond eyes.

“I’ll see you later right?” the omega said with a half smile.

“Of course,” the beta gave a half smile of his own, his previous mood easily forgotten. “I always have time for you, Baek.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m bored, let’s hang out.”

Chanyeol jolted, spinning around, holding the axe defensively, in front of him.

“Wendy, what the fuck!” The beta says, placing the axe down on the floor. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, I could have hurt you.”

The alpha rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. “Let’s hang out tonight.” She looked at Chanyeol up and down. “And put on a shirt, no one wants to see your bulky pecs.”

“It’s hot,” Chanyeol whines, feeling a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. “Besides you’re just jealous my pecs are bigger than your–”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

The tall beta laughed. “I’m free tonight but does it have to be at my house?”

Wendy shrugged. “It can’t be at mine, my parents are having a party. What about Kyungsoo?”

“I don’t know, ask him.” Chanyeol gestured behind him. “I gotta finish chopping up this wood, I have seven logs left.” 

“Okay Mr. Buff.” Wendy looked like she was about to turn around and leave but something stopped her.

“Hey, why don’t you invite Baekhyun?”

“Why?” It was stupid, but Chanyeol still remembered when Baekhyun had asked a lot of questions about Wendy all those weeks ago.

The alpha shrugged. “It’s been months and you haven’t properly introduced him to us.”

Chanyeol thought for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. “Has it been that long?”

“It’s been four months Chanyeol.”

The beta blinked.

Thought back to the first time Baekhyun had talked to him, counted all the moments they’ve had since then. 

It hasn’t been anything as dramatic or tense as swimming naked in the lake but no matter the nature of each interaction, Chanyeol was always left breathless, always left wanting more. 

More time, more of Baekhyun’s touches, wanted to watch the way his eyes crinkled at the corner when Chanyeol says a bad joke but the omega was nice enough to laugh. 

Chanyeol believes that he can survive off the starlight Baekhyun gives him.

And when the omega is gone, Chanyeol feels this aching, intense sadness, slowly consuming him every second he is away from him. 

He misses Baekhyun constantly, always longing to see the omega again. 

Chanyeol wonders if this is how stars feel in the morning sky, when they’ve caught a short glimpse of the sun as they fade away, waiting for the night time so they could see the last rays of the sun as it scraps down the night sky.

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, looking down and meeting his friend’s eyes. “I’ll invite him over as soon as we know where it’s going to be at.”

“Tell him to bring his friends, you know, in case he feels a little awkward.” Wendy added.

The beta was a little bit surprised at Wendy’s considerate suggestion but then he remembered that they’ve been friends forever. 

“You just wanna see cute omegas.” Chanyeol deadpanned. 

The alpha raised up her hands. “Or betas! Not you though,” Wendy looks at the taller up in down with mock disgust. “I would rather be caught dead than holding your hand or-” she puts a hand over her mouth, pretending to throw up. “Oh god, I can’t even _say_ it.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. So fucking dramatic.

While Wendy continued her show, Chanyeol managed to drop his axe on the ground silently and without any further thought, he jumped on the alpha.

The two of them hit the ground and Chanyeol, taking advantage of Wendy’s surprise, quickly lifted himself, placing his knees on the ground firmly, wrapping his arms around her midsection and pinning her down.

The alpha struggled to keep her face from the dirt, struggling to get her arms out of Chanyeol's grip. 

“You were saying?” Chanyeol says, trying not to wheeze. It was hard getting a good grip when Wendy kept struggling. 

“Ow, it hurts!” Wendy says, dropping her face to the ground.

The beta automatically loosened his grip but before he could even think about whether or not it was a trick, Wendy elbowed Chanyeol’s bare chest. With the air knocked out of him, the beta was easily pushed to the floor.

Chanyeol found himself splayed on the floor, in a headlock with Wendy’s legs latched around his waist on either side, basically sitting on his back.

“Why can’t you ever play fair?” Chanyeol grunted, trying to wiggle out of his friend’s grasp. “Holy shit, when did you get so strong?”

Wendy chuckles triumphantly. “I’m an _alpha_.”

With a last attempt, Chanyeol used all of his weight to push upward, managing to throw Wendy off of him. 

She landed on the ground with an “oomph!” but before she could get off her back, Chanyeol rolled over, landing above her. 

He placed his knees on the alpha’s thighs, not really taking care of his weight because he knew Wendy could handle it. Wendy shot up her hands, intending to push Chanyeol off but he grabbed her hands quickly and raised them above her head.

The alpha struggled to get out of the hold. Chanyeol put more pressure on her thighs. 

“Give up?” He said with a cocky smile.

Weny barred her teeth. “No!”

Before Chanyeol could retort something, a voice interrupted.

“Seriously?” Kyungsoo said, looking down at the two young wolves on the ground. 

Chanyeol didn’t look up, knowing that his opponent would take advantage of his momentary distraction. “She started it.”

“ _You_ jumped _me_!” Wendy glared up at him.

“It doesn’t matter who started,” Kyungsoo snaps. “Chanyeol let her go and for fuck’s sake _,_ put on a shirt, we have company!”

In that moment, a gentle breeze came and carried with it a heavenly scent.

Electrified with shock, Chanyeol loosed his grip on Wendy, getting off her quickly.

“Hey,” He says to Baekhyun, the omega’s eyes looking back from Wendy, who had gotten up as well, to Chanyeol. 

There was something in the omega’s expression and Chanyeol suddenly realized how the situation might have looked like from an outsider.

The beta opened his mouth, ready to explain to Baekhyun that it’s not what it looks like, that he’s never looked at Wendy in that way and Baekhyun is the only one who Chanyeol’s heart beats for.

A shirt was thrown at him, making the beta lose his opportunity. 

“Here,” Wendy says, standing next to him, running a hand through her blonde hair. 

Chanyeol quickly slipped on the dark t-shirt. “We were just wrestling.” He blurted out, staring at Baekhyun anxiously. 

The omega, however, said nothing.

Wendy suddenly turned to Baekhyun. “We’re having a party tonight at Kyungsoo’s house–”

“What–”

The alpha ignored the shorter beta. “–and you should come! It will be fun and Chanyeol is a dumb drunk so there’s free entertainment.”

Chanyeol felt the tips of his ears grow hot. “I’m not–”

Wendy hits the beta’s arm not so gently. It stung a bit.

“And you can bring some friends over too!” Wendy adds.

The three wolves looked at Baekhyun, waiting for him to say something. Chanyeol clenched his jaw anxiously. 

“Sure, sounds like fun,” the omega said cheerfully. “What time?”

“Nine!” Wendy chirps.

“Ten,” Kyungsoo interrupts. “Since I didn't know I was going to have company, I need time to prepare.”

“Prepare for what? Just put out a couple of chairs outside, make a bonfire and drinks, nothing fancy.” Wendy states.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do a fire?” Baekhyun suddenly looks at Chanyeol. “Chanyeol burnt his hand that one time.”

The beta felt a warm and fuzzy sensation in his chest.

Wendy snorts. “Like I said, free entertainment.”

The omega smiles but it wasn’t like one of his usual ones. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the end, it was decided that the gathering would take place inside. 

Still, Chanyeol would very much like to _not_ make a fool out of himself in front of Baekhyun and so he’ll have to limit his alcohol intake. 

After complaining about Kyungsoo’s choice of beer, Wendy decided to bring the beer.

“I can bring soju.” Baekhyun suggested. The alpha looked excited by the offer.

Kyungsoo would bring Jongin and Baekhyun said he'd invite Sehun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“By the way,” Wendy suddenly asked. “Why were you with Kyungsoo, Baek?”

“I heard he was going over to Chanyeol’s so I came with him.” There was a very faint pinkness to his cheeks but Chanyeol chalked it up to the warm weather.

“So you visit Chanyeol a lot then?” Wendy said and while her voice was innocent, Chanyeol knew that she was trying to pull information out of Baekhyun, something she could use to tease the beta with later. 

“I suppose so,” Baekhyun says, not looking at the beta. “I come by whenever I miss him and I miss him a lot.”

The effects of Baekhyun’s words and the sound of his voice fitting smugly around them, caused an earthquake within Chanyeol.

And even though he felt like he was stepping on unstable ground, with his heart shaking everywhere and the butterflies in his stomach causing a tornado, Chanyeol wanted to hear Baekhyun say it again.

Wanted the omega to say once more that he misses Chanyeol often. 

“Is that so?” Wendy draws out, shooting Kyungsoo a smug look.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, a slight edge to his voice. “Do _you_ visit Chanyeol often?”

The tall beta didn’t quite catch the shift in the atmosphere. 

“Not often enough to run into you, I suppose.” Wendy said, her expression held a slight satisfaction that felt odd to Chanyeol.

_What is happening?_ Chanyeol thought, wondering if he should say something.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“He got jealous.” Wendy says, smugly, when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had left and it was just Chanyeol and her standing outside his hut. 

“What are you talking about?” The beta muttered, reaching down to grab the axe from the ground. 

“Baekhyun got _jealous,_ it was so obvious!” Wendy smacked Chanyeol on the back of the head. “Do you even have anything in there? One brain cell at least?”

The beta pushed Wendy away, annoyed at her words and the implications she was making. “He wasn’t jealous, what would he even be jealous of?”

“Of me!” Wendy said, looking way too happy. “Baekhyun was jealous of me so that means he has feelings for _you_!”

“Do _you_ have any brain cells?” Chanyeol retorted sharply. “Wendy, you’re making no fucking sense, I already told you, Baekhyun–”

“Doesn’t have any feelings for you, yeah it’s all you’ve been saying whenever I or Soo bring something up.” The alpha rolled her eyes. “Your denial amazes me, honestly.”

Chanyeol clenched his jaw. “Look, I’m not in the mood for this.”

“Chanyeol.” Wendy said firmly. “Don’t you think it’s about time you’ve moved on? You can’t keep letting what happened with your mother invade your life like this!”

“You think I _want_ to live like this?” The beta snaps, dropping the axe, stepping closer to Wendy. “I hate _feeling_ like this, I hate spending every single fucking second unsure and guessing myself, wondering if I should even _be_ in Baekhyun’s presense.” 

He glares down at the alpha. “You have no idea how it feels to be in love with someone who is way out of your league. Knowing that anything happening between the two of you is impossible and all you can do is hold on to the little moments and tell yourself that they’re enough.”

“You’re being stubborn!” Wendy shouted back. “So what if you’re a beta and broke? No one cares and I know Baekhyun doesn’t care about it!”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I’m not an alpha, what right do I have to have such a perfect omega?”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Wendy sighed, frustrated. “Have you even asked Baekhyun what _he_ wants?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alright, let’s play truth or dare!” Wendy shouts, holding the empty bottle of soju in the air. 

Six people sat in Kyungsoo’s home, Chanyeol on the couch with Baekhyun pressed to his side, arm and thighs brushing constantly due to the tight space. 

Constantly making Chanyeol’s heart race.

Sehun sat on Baekhyun’s other side, taking up all the space. 

Baekhyun had glared at his friend but didn’t tell him to scoot over. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo sat on the floor, in front of the three wolves. Jongin was in between Kyungsoo’s legs, holding a can of beer to his chest. Despite the height difference, Jongin looked smaller than Kyungsoo with his head resting on his boyfriend’s chest. 

Wendy sat on the floor next to the couple, her eighth can of beer in her hand. 

She has refused to look at Chanyeol all night, having stormed off earlier when Chanyeol didn’t respond. 

The beta didn’t think he should apologize, Wendy should have stayed out of it. But at the same time, he hates it when someone is angry at them.

“That’s lame!” Sehun shouted from his place on the couch. “Let’s play spin the bottle!”

“There isn’t anyone here who I would kiss,” Wendy says. Her face brightened up. “What if we strip?”

“No.” Kyungsoo said firmly, the tightening of his arms around Jongin visible.

While Wendy, Kyungsoo and Sehun bickered on what game to place, Chanyeol felt Baekhyun murmur something in his ear.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, not quite hearing the words but feeling the shiver they left behind. 

He wants to turn and face Baekhyun but he can _feel_ how close the omega is. He’s worried about how he would react.

“Want another shot?” the omega asked again. Chanyeol thinks he can hear a smile. 

“Yeah,” The beta says, voice low and raspy. Partly because of the alcohol, but mostly because of how on the edge he felt. 

Baekhyun placed his hand on top of Chanyeols. Chanyeol whips his head to the side, not expecting the contact. 

He had been right to be worried. 

Baekhyun was _so_ close, his face just far away enough to barely avoid bumping into Chanyeol’s. The beta glanced down at the others lips, very aware of the fact that the omega’s chest was pressed against his arm, the warmth from it scorching all of Chanyeol’s nerves. 

Baekhyun parted his lips slightly, the corner of them quirked up.

“Your shot glass,” he whispers and it makes the moment seem even more intimate. 

Chanyeol moves his face away, looks to the front, desperately trying to shake away the tension in his body. Wordlessly, he lets go of the shot glass in his hand. 

Baekhyun moves away, leaning down to grab the half empty bottle of soju sitting on the floor. 

Cold air fills up the space once occupied by the omega and Chanyeol hates it. Hates how out of place he felt in just those few moments where Baekhyun wasn’t by his side.

“–then we should just place truth or dare, like how I wanted to originally!” Wendy’s voice rose above the light comotion, bringing Chanyeol back. 

Sehun leans back into the couch. “Fine,” He reluctantly says.

Baekhyun hands him his shot glass, filled to the brim. 

Chanyeol thanks him, throwing his head back and drinking it in one gulp. The liquid slid easily down his throat, it’s warmth nothing compared to Baekhyun’s scent.

It’s slowly driving Chanyeol crazy.

“Okay, I’ll spin first!” Wendy places the empty bottle in the middle of the group. She spins it, everyone waiting to see who it will land on. 

“Sehun! Truth or dare!”

“Dare,” Sehun says easily. 

Wendy smirks. “I dare you to take off your clothes and stand outside for a minute.”

“Easy.” The omega pulls his shirt over his head, revealing smooth skin. 

“Fine, five minutes!”

“That’s too long,” Jongin pouts. “What are we gonna do while we wait?”

The alpha shrugged. “We’ll keep playing.”

Sehun stood up from the couch, taking off only his pants. Or so everyone thought.

“SEHUN GET YOUR DICK OUT OF MY FACE!” Baekhyun shouted, turning his body towards Chanyeol, pressing up against him. 

“Shut up Baek, it’s not like you haven’t seen it before.” 

“Not _willingly_.” Baekhyun yells although it’s muffled against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

The beta shudders when he feels the light vibrations. 

Sehun rolls his eyes, stepping out of his pants. He throws a peace sign and makes his way to the front door.

Wendy cat-calls when the omega walked by while Kyungsoo made a big show of looking away. Jongin had a half smile, clearly amused. 

“Leave the door open and have fun!” Wendy shouts, laughing when the omega flipped her off. 

“How will we know when five minutes have passed?” Jongin asked.

Wendy shrugs, “I don’t know.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time Sehun comes back (he was outside for longer than five minutes), the bottle has landed on everyone but Chanyeol.

It was nerve wracking but there was an underlying of relief, having been spared for now. 

The dares have been relatively calm after Wendy’s dare for Sehun. Baekhyun had chosen a dare from Kyungsoo, who merely gave him a can of beer and told him to drink it in 10 seconds. 

Baekhyun had failed, mostly because he kept giggling, a sign that he was on his way drunk or already was. 

He had managed to finish half before he stopped.

“You have to drink all of it,” Wendy had said, leaning back on her hands. 

The omega pouted, before turning to the young beta to his side and asking, “Can you finish it, Yeol?”

“ _Yeol?_ ” Wendy echoed.

Chanyeol paid her no mind, all of the money he owned was being used on Baekhyun right now. On trying to register what was going on. 

It took a minute for it to click and when it did, Chanyeol grabbed the offered can and drank off it’s contents in one quick go.

It was meant to be impressive, meant to show Baekhyun that he would do anything that was asked of him. 

Baekhyun had cheered the beta on, clapping when the empty can was handed back to him. 

“My hero,” He playfully said, patting Chanyeol on the cheek. 

The beta could only stare, once again his mind taking a quick vacation on the sun to figure out what had happened. 

Baekhyun leaned down, spinning the bottle.

and maybe it was luck or the universe trying to tell him something because the bottle landed on Chanyeol.

“What are the chances of that,” Sehun drawled, not bothering to hide his grin.

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s gaze.

“Truth or dare, Chanyeol?”

“Truth,” the beta says, turning to Baekhyun but not meeting his gaze completely.

“That’s so _lame._ ” Wendy yells.

The omega thinks for a moment, his pretty droopy eyes searching Chanyeol’s face.

For what, Chanyeol doesn’t know.

“Who was your first kiss?” Baekhyun finally asks. 

Chanyeol sees Jongin straightening up within Kyungsoo’s hold.

“Kyungsoo,” the beta replies. 

Baekhyun’s eyes are filled to the brim with surprise. 

“ _What!_ ” Wendy screeches. “When did this happen?”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo share a glance.

“It was right after you left,” Kyungsoo says. Jongin stares at something to the side. “It wasn’t anything serious, we were just curious.” He shrugged. 

Chanyeol nodded, desperate to move on, not because he was embarrassed but because he didn’t want to talk about this in front of Baekhyun. Jongin looked a little uncomfortable as well. 

“Wait, so you two were a thing? For how long?” Wendy continued, apparently not quite reading the room well enough. “Why didn’t you guys tell me?”

“It was only for a month or two,” Chanyeol spoke up. He felt Baekhyun’s gaze on him. “And it wasn’t that serious, right Soo?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, it was kinda like a friends with benefits thing?” The shorter beta cringes as soon the words come out.

Wendy’s mouth hung open.“Wait did you guys f–”

“No!” Chanyeol quickly says. “It wasn’t anything like that at _all._ We just… made out. That’s it.”

“Let’s move on,” Jongin suddenly said.

Chanyeol couldn’t agree more. He reached for the bottle and quickly spun it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At one point, Baekhyun excused himself to the kitchen, claiming he wanted water.

Sehun followed him, saying he wanted some too.

“It was a long time ago, Baek,” Sehun muttered, watching as Baekhyun poured water from a pitcher.

The omega ignored him, concentrating really hard on pouring the water, careful to not spill any. 

Sehun continued, “And I don’t think you have to be jealous of Wendy, I really think they’re just friends–”

“I’m not the jealous type Sehun,” Baekhyun gritted out.

“That’s what everyone says.” Sehun grabbed the cup of water that was handed to him.

“Do you love him?” He asks the omega.

The sound of Chanyeol laughing filled the room, it was deep and addicting. Poor Jongin tried to avoid the beta’s smacks.

Baekhyun smiled fondly. “My wolf is completely taken by him.” 

“And _you_?” Sehun quietly asks. 

“I think I’m falling in love.” Baekhyun says shyly.

“Then you should say something.”

The shorter omega shakes his head. “Not tonight, we’re all drunk. And I don’t know, what if Chanyeol doesn’t like me back?”

Sehun scoffs. “Why _wouldn’t_ he?”

Baekhyun looks back into the small living room, watching as Wendy climbs on top of Chanyeol’s shoulders, reaching down to pull up Jongin to sit on _her_ shoulders. 

The omega’s gaze lingers on Kyungsoo, who got up, pulling Jongin to his side protectively. 

“I think,” Baekhyun says quietly, “that Chanyeol has a type and I’m not it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The days grew shorter and the leaves became yellow, red and brown, making the forest look as if it was on fire.

The days passed quickly for Chanyeol, filled with doing his general tasks for the pack and then spending time with his grandmother or his friends.

But nothing can compare to spending time with Baekhyun. It didn’t matter what they did, just being in the omega’s presence was exhilarating.

Every moment felt uncomparable and Chanyeol would think to himself, _nothing will ever top this moment,_ only to be proven wrong. 

He wants to stop time.

Wants the world to stop so that Chanyeol can always live in those moments where Baekhyun’s lips stretch wide and his eyes light up, and he teases Chanyeol to the point where he fears his face will be permanently stained red

and every time Chaneyol sees the omega, it feels like flowers are blooming within his chest and every touch between them trips his heart, breaking it’s little legs

and Chanyeol feels like he’s spinning and then standing, feels like he isn’t breathing, like his body forgot it’s basic nature 

But he feels so alive, very very alive.

So very much in love. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Can you teach me how to sing?” Baekhyun suddenly asked.

Chanyeol looked down in surprise at the omega sitting next to him on a log.

The air was a little bit cold, as expected during this time of the year. The beta couldn’t remember if they were in October or November. It doesn’t really matter at the moment. 

“I don’t know how to sing,” Chanyeol states, confused by the sudden question. 

Chanyeol had been tasked with going into the forest and tapping maple trees, collecting it’s sweet syrup before winter came. 

Baekhyun was free and he jumped at the opportunity when Chanyeol asked if he would like to accompany him. The omega claimed it was because he needed a change of scenery. 

Chanyeol once again had to remind himself not to feel hurt, that Baekhyun didn’t have this constant need to be around the beta. 

It’s not Baekhyun’s fault that Chanyeol was in love with him.

The omega pointed to the maple tree that was currently being tapped, a bucket hanging by the metal spile sticking out of the trunk. 

Chanyeol looked to where the shorter was pointing and he noticed three birds perching on seperate tree branches. 

“You were harmonizing with them under your breath,” Baekhyun says, looking up at Chanyeol. 

The beta flushed, not quite meeting the love of his life’s gaze. He didn’t even realize he had been doing that, god this is so _embarrassing_. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” the omega observes. “You sounded really good, Yeol.”

Chanyeol ducks his head down, playing with the sleeves of his jacket. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, debating on what to say next. “Um, it’s nothing too difficult, you just have to try to match pitch.”

Baekhyun titled his head “Match pitch?”

Chanyeol nodded, “Yeah, you have to match your voice to a certain sound.”

“Okay, hit me with one then,” Baekhyun says, excitedly, turning his body to face Chanyeols. His thighs brushed against Chanyeol’s arm and the beta tried to not think about it too much. 

Still a little shy, the beta sang a low note that was kind of a stretch for him because of how deep his voice was. But he really liked how the note sounded.

Baekhyun tried to match the pitch but struggled. 

He frowned. “I don’t think my voice can go that low.”

“Maybe try hitting it higher? But still sounding the same?” Chanyeol didn’t really know what he was saying.

He gave Baekhyun the same note and Baekhyun hit the note in a higher octave. His voice sounded clear and loud, though it became a little shaky when he started grinning.

“We sounded so good!” Baekhyun says, his eyes crinkling up on the corners. 

“Yeah, we did,” Chanyeol breathed, wondering how he even managed to say that when all of the oxygen in his body was taken from him.

_So pretty_ , the beta thought, _always so fucking pretty._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was walking back to his hut one late afternoon when he saw Baekhyun sitting in front of his home, leaning against his front door. His head was tilted back, with his eyes closed. 

Worried, the beta ran to his home, the words, “Are you okay?” slipping out of his mouth before he came to a stop in front of the omega.

Baekhyun opened his eyes, watching with startled eyes as Chanyeol crouched down in front of him. 

“Hey,” the omega softly said. “You weren’t home and I didn’t really have anywhere else to go…” he trailed off. 

Chanyeol felt as if someone had reached into his chest and grabbed his heart, clenching it, ripping it in half. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked desperately, wanting to touch Baekhyun. He realized that the omega wasn’t wearing a jacket at all, clad only in a thin long sleeve and track pants that could barely hold any warmth in. 

_Fuck_ , Chanyeol thought as he looked down at Baekhyun’s feet, easily visable because the omega had his knees pressed to his chest. He had shoes on but no socks.

The beta’s thoughts jumbled together, nouns and pronouns were thrown out, synonyms and syllables no where to be seen.

Chanyeol dropped the bag that was hung on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and lifting him up in his arms.

The omega didn’t say anything, he only gasped in surprise, tensed for a moment before burying his nose into Chanyeol’s neck. He wrapped his legs around the waist of the beta and in the back of his mind, the beta realized that he was crossing several lines but he couldn’t afford the luxury of being rational right now.

Panicking and anxious, Chanyeol carried Baekhyun into his home, forgetting about his bag. The pork strips his grandmother had carefully packed him didn’t matter. 

Nothing would never take importance over Baekhyun. 

Still, what if the omega didn’t want to be held? 

“Would you like to stand?” Chanyeol said lowly, his deep voice filling up the silence. 

“Is it okay if you keep holding me for a moment?” Baekhyun pleaded, voice muffled. His lips gently brushed against Chanyeol’s neck, his sweatshirt not offering any coverage. 

Not that Chanyeol minded. 

“Okay,” the beta said, arms tightening around Baekhyun. 

But standing in the middle of his home felt a little awkward and even though Chanyeol was strong enough to support Baekhyun, his legs were feeling a little worn out. Just a little. 

He didn’t own a couch, only a single chair for his table and a random stool.

Face red, Chanyeol carefully asked, “Is it okay if we go to my room? So we can sit on the bed.” He was surprised he didn’t stutter. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Chanyeol softly finished. 

Baekhyun lifted his head from the tallers neck and Chanyeol faced the opposite way, heartbeat racing, not trusting himself enough to face Baekhyun when they were so close. 

“Let’s go.”

Chanyeol carefully brought the omega into his room, quickly pushing back the curtain at the entrance of his room. There was a window above his bed, allowing the sunlight to come in. That small source of light will do for now.

Chanyeol turned and walked back until he felt the back of his knees touch the side of his bed. Carefully, he lowered himself onto the thin mattress, arms wrapped tight around the omega.

“You can let go now,” Chanyeol forced himself to say.

To his surprise, Baekhyun doesn’t pull back. He unwraps his legs from Chanyeol’s back and settles them on either side of Chanyeol’s thighs, adjusting so that he is sitting on the beta’s lap.

All Chanyeol could do was stare at Baekhyun, his heart jumping up and down his throat, choking him. 

And he becomes acutely aware of the omega’s ass pressed against his clothed cock. 

Chanyeol blurts out the first thing that came to his mind, “Comfortable?”

The omega nodded, moving from Chanyeol’s neck in favor of looking directly at the beta. 

“Very,” he says sincerely but then a small frown crosses his face. “I’m cold.”

Suddenly, he’s leaning back slightly and the beta’s hands automatically go to Baekhyun’s waist. He barely registers how small it looked against his big hands before the beta notices the feeling of Baekhyun’s fingers pulling at his hoodie. 

“Do you think I can fit in there?” Baekhyun asks.

“Don’t you think that’s too much?” Chanyeol responds without thinking. 

Baekhyun removed his hands. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

The beta regretted those words immediately.

Baekhyun probably isn’t doing anything on purpose, it’s no secret that he’s very touchy but Chanyeol feels so overwhelmed by the situation, so on the edge of having Baekhyun in his arms like this, on his bed. Not to mention that any movement from the omega on his lap could result in an erection. 

So yes, Chanyeol is a little stressed right now. 

“I have a blanket,” Chanyeol offered awkwardly, feeling so guilty. 

Baekhyun perked up, an eager, “Yes, please,” falling out of his lips.

Chayeol tried to turn around as best as possible without forcing Baekhyun off of him. He felt the blanket made of bear fur and he pulled it toward him. 

The omega let out a content sigh when Chanyeol draped it over his shoulders.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says and suddenly there’s a light blush on his cheeks. “I’m very upset right now and your scent calms me down.”

And Chanyeol feels as though his heart is about to explode.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asks, his voice low and rough as he struggles to get a grip on his wolf.

The omega sighs. “I got into a big fight with my parents and I don’t know, I just had to get out of there.”

“And you came here?” Chanyeol quietly says, still not believing that he was holding this perfect creature in his arms right now.

Baekhyun nodded. “You weren’t home though.” He bites his lip.

Distracted by the action, it takes Chanyeol a moment. “I was visiting my grandmother. Did you wait long?” 

“Not that long,” Baekhyun adds, “I’d like to visit her one day, if you’ll let me.”

“Of course,” Chanyeol says quickly. 

His grandmother would like that, having known about Baekhyun since the beginning, always scolding Chanyeol when he visits her without the omega. 

The beta wonders if Baekhyun will continue to tell him about the fight with his parents. A part of him was curious but mostly he was concerned, worried about the damage it would cause Baekhyun if he keeps it all in.

Maybe there was something in his expression because Baekhyun says, “They want me to leave for college. In January, for the spring semester.”

“What?” Chanyeol’s entire body became stiff and he didn’t notice that his hands on the omegas waist tightened possessively. 

“My brother, Baekdom, is already in the city, he’s in his last year at the university and they want me to go now before he comes back.” 

The beta wasn’t too surprised by Baekhyun's parent’s wishes. It made sense to have their children as educated as they were. 

His parents were teachers for the pack and so they were employees of the government with a steady salary. However, that currency didn’t hold much value here within the pack and so they had more than enough money to send not only one, but their two children to the city to study. 

Baekhyun plays with a loose string from his sleeve. “I was supposed to go earlier, right after the high school test. I did well and was accepted but I postponed it.” 

A small sad smile made its way onto the omega’s face. “I hated school and studying, there was always too much pressure to be a _perfect_ student and I didn’t want to go through that shit again.”

Chanyeol nodded slightly, gently rubbing circles on Baekhyun’s stomach, hoping it comforts the omega.

“It was only supposed to be for a year,” Baekhyun continued. “That was all my parents would give me and I was fine with it, I always thought I had to go at one point or another.”

Baekhyun bit his lip again, hesitating a bit. “The summer before I was gonna go, I… I changed my mind.” 

He met Chanyeol’s warm gaze with an intense one. Chanyeol didn’t expect it but the skips and pirouettes his heart made were. 

“Something happened that made me want to stay,” Baekhyun said carefully, almost like his words had an underlining that he was desperate for Chanyeol to interpret. 

Chanyeol quickly thought back to summer two years ago. 

Everyone in his litter had graduated from high school, some were on their ways to college, like Wendy, while others were getting ready for the year long training that came with alphas and betas who came of age. 

The summer was hard, Chanyeol had spent it training and learning how to hunt, harvest and skin furs, skills that were useful. During that time, his body changed, he became more muscular and manly, faster than the others because he put in extra work into his body. 

Always thinking of Baekhyun, wanting to impress him. 

But then he realized how many alphas wanted Baekhyun as well. Alphas that Chanyeol could never compare himself to.

The beta felt his mood start to sour but he shook it off, knowing this isn’t the time to brood.

“So you stayed,” Chanyeol stated, still not having a clue on what would make Baekhyun stay. 

An alpha perhaps?

Chanyeol subconsciously gripped Baekhyun tighter, jealousy running through him.

“And I _want_ to stay here, this is where–” The omega stops suddenly. Sighs. Barks out a short, tight laugh that wasn’t meant to be humorous. “My parents believe that unless I find a mate, there’s no excuse to stay.”

The thought of Baekhyun mating with someone completely enraged Chanyeol’s wolf and it took the beta by surprise, the intensity of it.

**_We_ ** _are his mate,_ a voice rang in Chanyeol’s head. 

“ _Are_ you staying for a potential mate?” he asked rather harshly.

Baekhyun stayed silent and it upset Chanyeol even more.

The beta’s words wore no parachutes as they were pushed out of his mouth. “Maybe you _should_ go and experience something new.” 

Chanyeol didn’t mean it at all but he was jealous at the alpha who Baekhyun seems to be waiting for. Envious and then angry.

Baekhyun looked taken aback by Chanyeol’s words, even recoiling from them.

“What? You want me to go?” He says, visibly upset. 

Anger and jealousy still present, Chanyeol responds, “Don’t you think it would be nice to leave the pack for a bit? Not many have the means to. You should take advantage of it.”

The only motivation behind those words was the fact that Baekhyun would potentially leave and then forget about that alpha or beta or whoever.

“Don’t you want me, Chanyeol?” The omega sounded wretched and the taller realized for the first time that Baekhyun’s scent had changed.

Yanked out of his emotions, the beta properly looked at the man in his arms. 

Baekhyun’s eyes were pretty, deep, clear. Hurt.

And Chanyeol becomes fully aware of the fact that he is an idiot. 

He’s acting like an asshole, too fucking invested in himself and his problems that he didn’t realize that he was pushing Baekhyun away in a moment where Baekhyun probably needed him the most.

“I didn’t know you felt like that,” The omega said quietly, upset. He looks away. “God, I’m so embarrassed, I can’t believe I put myself out there like that–” 

Baekhyun pulls away from Chanyeol’s embrace, lifting himself up from the beta’s lap but Chanyeol is quick to push him down. Baekhyun let out a sound of surprise, whipping his head to look directly into the beta’s eyes, baffled. 

“I didn’t mean it,” Chanyeol murmurs, desperate in the manner in which he brings Baekhyun closer again, hand’s already memorizing and claiming a spot on Baekhyun's waist. “I didn’t mean to say any of it.”

“But you still said it,” Baekhyun whispers. 

_I’m jealous,_ Chanyeol wants to say.

“I’m sorry,” He says instead. Pauses, wondering if it would be too much but says it anyway. “I would be fucking devestated if you left.” 

Works up the courage to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, telling himself that it’s okay, that it’s to offer the omega comfort and not for his own selfish need to mark Baekhyun somehow. 

“I would follow you, if you ever left.” He says, voice rough, trying not to let too much emotion sweep into it. “I would follow you to the ends of the earth.”

And Baekhyun 's eyes become clouded, lips parted as he shakily inhales and Chanyeol wonders if he went too far, removes his hand from Baekhyun’s beautiful face, awkwardly setting it back onto the omega’s waist.

Chanyeol swallows, nervous, heart convolusing, a sudden and violent movement, then Baekhyun smiles, like a spring flower opening despite the fact that they were in the beginning of winter and the beta could see how it came from deep inside, lighting up his eyes. 

“I really needed to hear that,” Baekhyun whispers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They moved to Chanyeol’s small living room, Baekhyun sitting on the chair while Chanyeol sat on the stool next to him.

“Well this is a nice change,” the omega says, looking down at the beta.

“What is?” Chanyeol asks, swallowing a slice of pork. Earlier, he grabbed his bag from the floor outside, realizing that Baekhyun might be hungry.

“Looking down instead of up.” Baekhyun responds, amused.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Don’t get used to it.”

There was a knock on the door.

They both looked at the door, Chanyeol glancing back at Baekhyun, a question in his eyes.

“It’s Sehun,” the omega says, meeting the tallers questionable gaze. “I can smell him.” 

Chanyeol stood up, placing his bowl of meat on the stool. He walked to the door, feeling Baekhyun right behind him.

The beta opened the door and Baekhyun had been right.

“Hey,” Sehun says, a little breathless. “Is Baek here?”

Chanyeol moves to the side, allowing the smaller omega to become visible. 

“Fuck Baek, your parents are looking for you!” Sehun exclaims. “They’ve got basically the whole pack searching!’

Baekhyun pulled a face, shoving his hands into his pant’s pockets. 

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding apologetic at all. 

Sehun sighs. “Let's go.”

Baekhyun turns back, looking up at Chanyeol.

“Sehun’s right,” the beta says.

The omega pouts. “You don’t want me to stay?”

Chanyeol freezes.

Sehun saves him by saying, “Stop, you’re going to give him a heart attack.”

Baekhyun looks back at his friend, shooting him a look that Chanyeol barely notices.

“Wait,” the beta suddenly says. He quickly takes off his hoodie, shivering when the cool air hits him. “Take this.”

Baekhyun stares at the clothing article being handed to him, seemingly stunned.

Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek anxiously. “So you won’t get cold,” he explains.

_So you can smell like me._

Baekhyun gives him a smile, filled with stardust and Chanyeol wants to hand over Baekhyun his soul in return.

Instead, he gives Baekhyun a smile of his own as he watches the omega slip on the hoodie.

It fits him way too big, the sleeves almost reaching his knees and the material almost falling off his shoulder. 

Baekhyun looks happy nonetheless and Chanyeol finds the sight of the omega in his clothing to feel exhilarating. 

“You won’t get this back,” the omega threatens. 

“I’m perfectly fine with that.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What happened?” Sehun asks, as soon as they leave Chanyeol’s hut.

“My parents want me to go with Baekdom for the spring semester.” Baekhyun curtly says, arms wrapped around himself. It was a poor attempt at recreating the feeling of having Chanyeol’s large hands on his waist but being surrounded by his smell helped.

His wolf is absolutely content, purring. Baekhyun felt like purring as well.

“You don’t want to go.” Sehun states. “So you had a fight and then went to Chanyeol’s.”

Baekhyun nodded, still preoccupied with sniffing the beta’s rich and earthy scent. It flourished within him, found a home within his heart. 

“Did you two kiss?” Sehun suddenly asked.

Baekhyun frowns. “I wish we did. He comforted me, but he did make me really upset at first.”

“Why?” Sehun asks suddenly. “What did Chanyeol say?”

“He said it might be a good idea to leave for a bit.” Baekhyun inhales the scent of his destined mate. “And I was really hurt, it felt like he was pushing me away.”

The omega smiled a small smile, turning to his friend. “But then Chanyeol said he would be devastated if I left. It was so romantic Sehun, I swear, I felt like I was going to _die_ , my heart was racing so fast.”

Sehun was going to point out that it wasn’t exactly a confession but Baekhyun looked so blissfully happy, so he held his tongue. “What are you gonna tell your parents?”

Baekhyun sighs. “I think I’m just going to tell them that Chanyeol is my destined mate. I won’t be able to stay otherwise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh thank god,” Byun Yejin says, rushing to hug her son.

Her mate, Byun Beomseok stays at the doorway, turning to Sehun.

“Thank you, Sehun.” He says.

Yejin turns to the head alpha’s son as well, loosening her grip on Baekhyun, allowing him to escape her embrace. “Thank you so much Sehun, we were so worried.”

Sehun smiles politely. “You’re welcome. I’ll get going now.” 

He gives Baekhyun a _tell me everything later_ look.

As soon as Baekhyun steps inside his home, his father asks, “Where were you? You can’t just run off and disappear for hours _._ ” 

The omega takes in a deep breath, a little bit nervous but not willing to back down. “Mom, Dad, I don’t want to leave for college because–” He hesitates a bit.

“Because why?” his mother says, looking tired of having this conversation.

Baekhyun breathes, “Because I’ve found my destined mate.” 

“ _What?_ ” his father says at the same time his wife asks, “did you go into heat?”

Baekhyun blushes at the second question. “No, I didn’t go into heat. I’ve just always been interested in him and I smelled him a day after his rut and I just knew.”

“Who is he?” his mom demands. “Does he know you’re his destined mate?”

“Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun breathes out. “And no, he probably doesn know and I don’t really plan on telling him–”

“Why not?” Yejin interrupts. “You should tell him honey, it’s not fair to wait around for him like this.”

“I don’t think he likes me like that.” the omega says quietly.

“Well you’ll never know if you don’t say anything!”

“I know him,” Baekhyun’s dad says suddenly. “He was in his third year when I had him in my class. He wasn’t very bright.” 

Baekhyun glares at his father.

“Beomseok, don’t say things like that.” the omega reprimanded her mate. 

She turns to her son, “Invite him over for dinner.”

“Or lunch,” Baekhyun's dad added. “Whatever works for him.”

“Wait,” Mrs. Byun suddenly says. “Do you love him?”

“MOM!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“My parents want to meet you,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol the next day.

The beta’s heart leaps into his throat. “Why?”

The omega shrugs, refusing to meet the tallers eyes. “They just want to,” he says vaguely. “Is friday next week okay? Around seven.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says. 

“Don’t be late,” Baekhyun says before walking off, leaving Chanyeol standing in the middle of the vegetable field, wondering what the fuck just happened.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s just dinner,” Kyungsoo sounds bored.

“You and I both know it’s _not_ just dinner.” Chanyeol shoots back, running a hand through his fluffy hair, frustrated.

Wendy sighs, getting up from Chanyeol’s bed and walking to the wardrobe her friend has been staring at for an hour.

“Move,” she says. 

Chanyeol waits to the side, nervous, watching as she looks through his clothes.

“Why do you have so many hoodies and track pants?”

“They’re comfortable,” Chanyeol defends himself.

Wendy brought out a yellow sleeveless shirt. “Why do you have like twelve of these?”

“Why not?” he shoots back. 

Wendy pushes aside the warm, traditionally homemade pants, shirts and long sleeves his grandmother made for him. Past Chanyeol’s fur coat, made of skins he caught himself.

“Okay, I think I found something decent.”

Wendy jerks out a stripped long sleeve, it’s collar a solid black with a slim red stripe underneath the collar. “It’s nice.”

“When’d you buy that?” Kynugsoo asks, lying on the tall beta’s bed.

Chanyeol shrugged.

“Here, see if it fits you,” Wendy says tossing the clothing article at Chanyeol.

The beta barely caught it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was a gentle knock on the door.

Baekhyun finishes placing a plate on the table. “I’ll get it!” he shouts, rushing to the door.

He picked up the warm, protective scent that he’s become obsessed with. 

Heart racing, Baekhyun smooths down his checkered sweater, adjusting the black sleeves even if there was nothing to adjust. He had layered it over a white turtleneck but maybe it was a bad idea, he felt hot. 

There was a heat rising within him.

Anxious on how tonight would go. 

Inhaling, the omega opened the door.

His breath was kicked out of him.

Chanyeol stood there, with a shy smile. 

He looked so _good_ , wearing a smart looking striped turtleneck and dark jeans. He wore a black stylish jacket. But what caught Baekhyun off guard was the beta’s hair.

It was parted to the side, swooshed upward, face framed by wisps of hair. It enhanced Chanyeol’s face, made him look even more handsome, brought attention to his eyebrows and strong, almond shaped eyes. 

Baekhyun worried for his sanity.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says softly, looking a little dazed. 

“Hi.” Baekhyun breathes back, his heart jerking violently.

The beta raised up the dish he was carrying in his arms. “I brought dessert.”

“It better be good or else I’m not letting you in.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “It’s hotteok.”

The omega’s eye lit up. He reaches over and takes the covered dish. “Okay you can go now.”

“Don’t be mean, Baekhyun.” His mother says from behind him.

Baekhyun looks back at the beta. “Fine, come in.”

Chanyeol quickly sticks his tongue out at him.

The omega steps to the side, trying to stifle his laugh. 

So childish.

“Oh!” his mom says in surprise. She looks up at Chanyeol, barely reaching his shoulder. “You’re so tall.” Trails her gaze from the beta’s face to his chest. 

Shares a look with Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun never told me you were so handsome.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath as Chanyeol shyly thanks her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So Chanyeol, how do you spend most of the day?” Beomseok asks, as he grabs a piece of beef from the main dish in the middle of the table.

“Whatever tasks Head Alpha gives. It’s mostly hunting, sir.”

“You don’t need to call me that,” Baekhyun’s father says, reaching for rice. “It’s not like you’re dating my son.” Pauses. “ _Are_ you seeing him?”

“ _Dad!_ ” Baekhyun hisses. He had told his parents to be _subtle._

Chanyeol glances at the omega sitting across from him. 

“No, we’re not seeing each other.” The beta says, the tips of his ears red. 

“ _Yet._ ” Baekhyun’s mom says under her breath and Baekhyun desperately hopes Chanyeol didn’t hear that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What do you like to do for fun?” Yejin asks. 

“He can sing,” Baekhyun says, proudly, sticking out his chest a little. “He’s amazing at it.”

She perks up, turning to the beta. “Really? I’d like to hear you some day.”

Chanyeol ducks his head down, hair falling slightly onto his forehead. “I’m not that good…” he mumbles. 

Baekhyun tucks his smile into a straight line. “Don’t say that, Yeol! You’re very good, and it’s cute when you act humble but don’t be afraid to brag.”

The beta looks up at Baekhyun, a light, nervous chuckle slipping out of those gorgeous and kissable lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So,” Baekhyun’s father says, eating the hotteok Chanyeol had brought. “How’s your grandmother?”

“She’s doing great,” Chanyeol replies. “She does wish I could visit her more often though.”

Mrs. Byun perks up, “You live alone?” Looks at her husband. Slyly asks, “Does Baekhyun visit you a lot?”

The omega slams down his cup rather harshly. Everyone looks at him and Baekhyun clears his throat. “Sorry, something got stuck in my throat.”

His mother made a face, obviously displeased at the interruption.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Come again soon Chanyeol,” Mrs. Byun warmly says.

“Of course, thanks for having me,” Chanyeol flashes her his million dollar smile. 

Both Baekhyun and his mother are stunned.

The door closes behind them and Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol, with an apologetic smile. “I didn’t know they were going to interrogate you.”

The beta laughs. “At least I know for next time.”

“No, there won’t be a next time,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “It was so _embarrassing_.”

Chnayeol looks down, smiling, his dimple flashing.

Baekhyun likes this, loves how boyish he looks. “You should do your hair like that often.”

The beta looks at the omega surprised. 

Baekhyun shrugs, a faint blush on his cheeks. “You look really good. Well, I think you look good all time.” Meets Chanyeol’s gaze. “Don’t let that go to your head, Park. I hate a man with a huge ego.”

Chanyeol laughs, effectively breaking the strange tension between them.

“I’ll style my hair like this more often than.”

and then Baekhyun comes to the realization that other people might like it too. Might start paying too much attention to the beta.

_I_ **_am_ ** _a jealous person,_ Baekhyun thought.

But before he could go back on it, tell Chanyeol he changed his mind, or better yet, offer to spend every second with him so that others know that this man belongs to _him_ , the beta takes a step back.

“I should get going.” the tall beta says, shoving his hands into his jacket. 

Baekhyun bites his lip, imagining Chanyeol leaning down and kissing him sweetly. 

Pushing those thoughts away, Baekhyun asks, “Can I see you tomorrow?”

Chanyeol’s face falls a little. “Sorry, I was given an early patrol and then I have to hunt in the afternoon.”

“Busy day,” Baekhyun says, trying to aim for nonchalance. His wolf was upset and so was Baekhyun but he tried not to show it. 

“What about Monday?” Chanyeol offered, looking a little disappointed himself. It made Baekhyun a little happy, knowing that the beta wanted to spend time with him.

Two days. Already, Baekhyun was feeling unhappy at the lack of time they would spend together. 

It should be scary how attached he’s become to Chanyeol over the course of a few months but Baekhyun doesn’t care, this is exactly how it’s supposed to be and it’s not just his wolf, it’s _him_ , _Baekhyun_ who has fallen for the beta. 

It had been about their biology and their wolves at first but after getting to know Chanyeol, Baekhyun now understands everything will always circle back to the beta no matter if they had been born human, or lived in different sides of the world, he would always be drawn to Chanyeol, Baekhyun will always fall for him.

“Monday then,” Baekhyun says, smiling.

and then he wonders how long he can keep this up. Wonders if he’ll ever have the courage to confess to Chanyeol.

It’s stupid and childress and cowardly, but he hopes Chanyeol will make the first move. 

But as he watches the beta walk away, Baekhyun starts to think that he's going to have to wait a little longer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Winter hit harder than expected.

Normally fall eases the pack into it, leaves falling down slowly, the ground hardening, the lake slowly freezing over.

This year, winter came without so much as a warning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Holy fucking shit it’s cold.” Wendy says, rubbing her gloved hands together.

Kyungsoo barks out a laugh. “Yeah no shit sherlock.” The beta shivered in his heavily padded jacket. 

“Hey Chanyeol are you almost done? I wanna go inside.” The alpha whined.

Chanyeol exhaled, his breath visible in the cold December air. “I didn’t make you come.”

He was crouched on the ground, in the vegetable field to be exact, bare hands sifting through dirt. He needed red beets to make dye and when he went to buy some, he was told that they weren’t waiting for another shipment until next week. 

Wenyd pouted, “When you said we should go out, I thought you meant there would be a party or something.”

“Fuck a party,” Kyungsoo says. “I would die for warm barley tea right now. And Jongin.” he frowns lightly.

“When’s he coming back from the city?” Wendy asks.

“Two more days,” the beta responds, sounding glum.

Chanyeol feelings something underneath his fingers, surrounded by dirt. He moves the earth around, grinning when he sees a beat. “Found some!”

Wendy goes to his side, a cloth bag open. Chanyeol throws in five beets, hands cramping slightly from the cold.

“It’s a good thing, it hasn’t snowed yet.” Kyungsoo says, watching from the side.

“I need to finish before it starts snowing or else what's the point?” Chanyeol mutters. 

Wendy scoffs, standing up and closing the bag. “I can’t believe you’re making Baekhyun a whole _coat_.”

“Jealous?” Chanyeol says, patting his hands together to get rid of the dirt.

“You wish,” Wendy shot back. “It’s a sweet gesture, really but Baekhyun didn’t directly ask you for it so why go through all the trouble?”

“He wants to impress him,” the shorter beta cuts in. “Show Baekhyun that he can provide, as a mate should.”

Chanyeol’s face grows warm not from the cold but from Kyungsoo’s words. His friend wasn’t far off; despite convincing himself that Baekhyun would never see him in that manner and he should just try to move on, Chanyeol finds himself doing things to show the omega that he’s the perfect mate.

It’s just little things, like inviting him for dinner and giving him the best pieces of meat, or doing whatever Baekhyun asks of him, like grabbing some sugar for him. 

He’s also gotten in the habit of letting the omega borrow his sweaters. It’s nothing really, Baekhyun seems to forget to bring warm clothes when he visits. 

Still, it meant a lot to Chanyeol, seeing Baekhyun move around in his home, wearing _his_ clothing. It pleased Chanyeol, giving him an illusion of what life _could_ be. 

Eventually, the beta got it in his head that Baekhyun didn’t have warm enough clothing and so he would make some for him.

“His omega needs something, so he’ll provide,” Wendy says, winking in Chanyeol’s direction, a teasing half smile.

“He’s not my omega,” Chanyeol mutters, bitter at the truth.

“He’s such a good mate,” Kyungsoo teases, laughing along with Wendy. 

The beta sighs, trying to keep from lashing out at his friends.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later, as Chanyeol sewed up the pieces of fur and cotton together with red thread, he tells himself that to stop acting like Baekhyun is his.

Because he isn’t. He never will be.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“–and I don’t know, I thought it would be a nice thing to go check out. Together.” Lucas says, a small smirk on his lips, eyes saying _exactly_ what he was thinking.

Baekhyun pulls up his polite, _thanks but I’m not interested smile_. “No yeah ice skating sounds great but I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Why?” 

“Well, to be perfectly honest Lucas,” Baekhyun says, “it sounds like you’re asking me on a date and I’m not interested in you like that.”

Baekhyun’s words didn’t seem to faze the alpha one bit. “Then let’s go as friends.”

“I’m already going with a friend,” He hasn’t asked Chanyeol but he’s sure the beta would say yes.

“Is it Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun didn’t like the way Lucas said the beta’s name. 

“You two have been spending a lot of time together,” the alpha pointed out, either not noticing the shift in Baekhyun’s scent or not caring. 

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Baekhyun says with an edge. “Friends are supposed to hang out.” 

“So you’re _just_ friends?” Lucas asks, though it doesn’t really sound like a question but rather a statement. 

“Yes, we’re just friends.” 

And even though it wasn’t a lie, it felt so wrong saying that. Chanyeol is more than just a friend, he meant so much more than that. 

The tall alpha looked pleased and Baekhyun noticed that Lucas started emitting a proprietorial presence, clear in the way his scent changed.

Baekhyun hated it, made him feel uneasy. He belonged to one man and it wasn’t the one in front of him.

“I’m leaving now,” Baekhyun announces, almost choking from the pheromones. 

He leaves the store quickly, easily stepping outside. Lucas had cornered him just as he was about to walk out.

As Baekhyun makes his way to the outskirts of the village, to Chanyeol’s home, he wonders if Lucas will be a problem later. 

He fears the alpha won’t like being told no.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Honey, I’m home!” Baekhyun sang as he swung open the unlocked door and stepped inside Chanyeol’s hut.

Even though he was smiling, Baekhyun felt an ache. He wished it wasn’t a joke, wished he was actually coming home to a warm house, to the handsome man with big hands and fluffy hair. Wished to have Chanyeol’s bite on his neck.

“How was your day, baby?” the beta called out, his back to Baekhyun, chopping something up. 

Baekhyun was glad Chanyeol wasn’t facing him, didn’t get to see the ridiculous flush on the omega’s face and the flustered nature his smile had adopted.

“It was alright,” Baekhyun said softly, trying to shake off how dazzled he felt by the endearment. It felt natural, intimate, rolled off Chayeol’s tongue perfectly. 

Baekhyun wondered if the beta could hear how loud his heart was right now. Pounding so hard, like a jackhammer, making the omega feel as though he couldn’t breathe.

The room became a little too quiet. 

Baekhyun lightly cleared his throat, walking to the small table and placing his paper bag of groceries on it.

“I finished the blanket I was working on,” he says, trying to sound nonchalant, unaffected by the small rush of pleasure he had felt. “The one for Chunghee and her pups? I hope they like it.”

Chanyeol turned around, holding a bowl of small sliced pumpkin. “I’m sure they’ll love it, Baek.”

His warm voice washed over the omega. “Are the fishcakes ready?”

Chanyeol nodded, grabbing a covered plate from the counter. He uncovers it with a grin. “They look good right?”

“I hope you know I only like you for the food.” Baekhyun says seriously, popping some pumpkin into his mouth.

“I know,” Chanyeol responds with a half smile. He leans across the table to place the main dish down. 

Baekhyun discreetly moves closer to the beta, wanting to feel his warmth and presence. As usual, he wore a thin sweater, fully intended to walk out with another one of Chanyeol’s sweatshirts.

The beta leans back suddenly, looking down at Baekhyun with an indescribable look on his face. 

“Were you with an alpha?” Chanyeol asks, clenching his jaw.

Baekhyun meets his gaze with surprise. “You can smell that?”

The beta nods tightly.

Suddenly, it dawns on him that Chanyeol might get the wrong idea. 

He scrambles to speak, “I was at the store and then Lucas approached me, you know Lucas right?”

“I know _of_ him,” Chanyeol’s deep voice sounded a bit strained. 

“He just wanted to talk,” Baekhyun tells the taller. “That’s all.”

And while the omega didn’t owe an explanation to Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt as though one had to be made, even if it wasn’t asked for. He didn’t want Chanyeol to think he was interested in someone.

It took a few moments for Chanyeol to slowly nod his head, relaxing a little.

“Sorry,” he says, suddenly not able to look directly at Baekhyun. “You smell like him so I got a little tense, it was an unfamiliar scent–”

“It’s okay, I understand,” Baekhyun breathes out, anger building up within him. He can’t believe Lucas tried to fucking scent him. 

Tries to joke by saying, “Let me wear one of your hoodies then, so I can smell like you.”

There was a shift in Chanyeol’s expression, the beta inhaling deeply, his chest rising underneath the thin material of his top. 

Baekhyun stared, his mind becoming hazy as he remembered how the chest looked like way back in the summer, when Chanyeol was in the lake, close enough to breathe in.

“Actually,” Chanyeol says, his voice deep, stirring something within Baekhyun. “I made something for you.”

Baekhyun perks up. “Really? What is it?” 

“Wait here,” the beta says, going to his room.

Baekhyun waited anxiously, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. He wonders what Chanyeol made for him, feeling like soaring through the sky knowing that Chanyeol had spent time and resources on _him._

Baekhyun desperately has to remind himself that it’s not a courting gift or anything like that. It’s just something from one friend to another.

Chanyeol returned quickly, a nervous look about him. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine why, he’d love anything the beta gives him.

“Here.”

The beta hands Baekhyun a big package wrapped in newspaper, secured by twine. 

Heart pounding, the omega carefully unwrapped it, letting the newspaper fall to the ground. 

His eyes were met with pretty grey fur. Confused, Baekhyun kept unwrapping it, eyes widening when he realized what it was.

“Oh,” he breathed out, lips parting and slowly stretching into a warm smile. 

It was a coat, made of grey and white fox fur. Baekhyun held it out in front of him, admiring the voluminous fur stripes and satin inner-lining. 

“It’s beautiful,” Baekhyun feels emotionally overwhelmed.

“Did you make it?” he asks, despite already knowing the answer.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, in that shy manner that makes Baekhyun’s heart burst into bubbles. “I used red thread for the lining, I remembered you said you liked little details like that.”

The omega inspects the garment closer noticing the clean stitching. 

“I’m sorry if it’s not good,” Chanyeol says, rubbing his neck with his hand. “It was my first time making a coat and I didn’t know your measurements, so it might not fit well–”

“Yeol,” Baekhyun interrupts, desperate to meet his pretty almond shaped eyes. “I love it so much.”

Chanyeol blushes.

“You kept coming over with nothing warm and asking for my hoodies so I thought,” Chanyeol smiles nervously, meeting Baekhyun's gaze, “that you didn’t have anything warm and I hated seeing you shiver so um, yeah.”

It hits Baekhyun with a painful force, the reminder. Of just how much he loves Chanyeol. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says, reaching out and pulling Chanyeol into a hug. The beta wrapped his arms around the omega, making Baekhyun want to cry from how natural and precious it felt. 

Baekhyun goes on his tiptoes, lips almost touching Chanyeol’s ear as he softly sighs, “I love it.”

_I love you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The rest of winter was filled with more precious memories, more and more moments Chanyeol wanted to put in his pocket.

He took Baekhyun ice skating mid-January, a few weeks before the snow would clear up and the ice would melt. 

Even though they had gone relatively early to avoid a large crowd, there were still some people at the lake. 

The omega pouted, looking up at the beta. “Everyone’s gonna see me fall.”

Chanyeol laughed, reaching down and sliding his fingers in between Baekhyun’s easily. “I won’t let you fall, I promise.”

They walked to the furthest spot on the bank. Chanyeol reluctantly let go of Baekhyun’s hand reaching for the bag on his shoulder, pulling out two pairs of skates. 

The beta handed Baekhyun’s skates, quickly slipping his on and lacing them up so he could help the omega. 

“Ready?”

Baekhyun leaned against Chanyeol, pressing against him, slipping his pretty, thin fingers in between Chanyeol’s. The beta could feel the fur of Baekhyun's coat against his shoulder. 

Pride filled his chest, knowing that the pretty man pressed up against him was wearing the coat that _he_ made.

And even though it was a poor substitute of a claiming mark, it was still a claim nonetheless. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was the first week of March when everything suddenly changed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol breathed in the scent of the earth, snout pressed against the dirt, posture completely still, listening for any moment from his prey.

The beta was in his wolf form, feeling completely in touch with his feral side. His human side was suppressed greatly. 

He was more aware in his form, more in tune with his instincts and senses. 

Chanyeol heard a slight rustling to the far right, immediately knowing a prey was near.

He didn’t have to wait long to see what it was.

A deer.

Despite feeling some sympathy for the creature, Chanyeol lunged forward, eventually sinking his sharp teeth into its neck. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Good catch, Park.” Haewon says, tossing the carcass into the wheelbarrow with the help of Chanyeol. 

Pride spreading his chest, Chanyeol grinned at the alpha, ignoring his current naked state. “Thanks. It was annoying to drag back though.”

“You can go home early now,” she replies, tossing the beta tightly bundled up clothing Chanyeol had given her before setting off to hunt. 

Chanyeol thanks her, moving away a little to change. He changed quickly, eager to find Baekhyun and spend the day with him.

Tying up the drawstrings of his sweats, Chanyeol was reaching for his black t-shirt when he heard a low-whistle.

The beta turned around, half naked. 

“A sight for sore eyes,” Baekhyun drawled, a shameless grin on his face. He deliberately and slowly stared at all the lines of Chanyeol’s body.

“Don’t look at me like I’m a piece of meat,” The beta says, shy but loving the attention. 

“You dominants are always looking at omegas like that, consider this pay back.” Baekhyun says, biting down on his bottom lip, eyes jumping from Chanyeol’s golden, strong and wide chest to his taunt, muscular abdominals. 

Chanyeol becomes rigged, unconsciously flexing his muscles.

“Has anyone stared at you like that, Baekhyun?” The beta asked, voice low and dangerous. 

Baekhyun didn’t answer immediately, seemingly distracted but Chanyeol was starting to feel restless, consumed by scenarios in which others dared to look at _his_ omega in _any_ manner.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, struggling. “Please answer me.”

The omega seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, meeting Chanyeol’s intense gaze. 

“No one’s looked at me like that.” Baekhyun says. Hesitates a bit. “Actually, I can think of one person.”

_“Who?”_

“That’s why I came here,” Baekhyun’s expression shifts into dread. “Chanyeol, I need to tell you something.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol could feel how nervous Baekhyun felt as they walked through the woods side by side. 

Thinking it’s his fault, the beta tried to take a deep breath, trying to calm himself and his wolf down but it was so fucking difficult.

His mind kept thinking of what Baekhyun had said. About that one person who Chanyeol is suddenly worried of.

A rival. 

No, the beta corrected himself. In order to consider that person to be a rival, Chanyeol would have to have a decent chance. 

“This seems like a good spot,” Baekhyun said, pointing at the fallen log.

The beta looks around, realizing that this was the spot where they tapped a maple tree. When Baekhyun asked to learn how to sing.

It seems like so long since then.

Wordlessly, Chanyeol sits down on the log, ignoring the wood chips digging into the fabric of his sweatpants.

The omega sat beside him, looking straight ahead as he said, “Courting week is coming up.”

“Really?” Chanyeol’s heart knocked out one of his lungs. “I hadn’t noticed.”

A complete and utter lie. 

Of course Chanyeol has noticed, he’s always been hyper aware of that week, since the moment he realized he wanted Baekhyun.

That didn’t seem like the response Baekhyun was hoping for.

“Oh,” he said, tilting his head to the side.

Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek, wondering why Baekhyun would ask him this so suddenly.

Before mating season, there are the courting ceremonies, about a month prior. It was one week where unmated wolves were given little to no chores, encouraged to use their time to make gifts for the person they wished to court.

“Chanyeol.”

The beta looks at Baekhyun, whose gaze is intense with uncertainty.

“Are you going to court anyone?”

“W-Why would you ask me that?” Chanyeol stuttered, completely taken out of orbit. The question shocked him to his core, made him feel uncomfortable like a fish out of water. 

“Just answer the question,” Baekhyun says softly but firmly.

Chanyeol breaks his gaze away, feeling turbulent and conflicted. 

“No, I’m not planning on participating.”

Why would he, when the man he has been in love with for over 15 years is sitting right next to him, clearly not interested. 

And yet.

Chanyeol still had time if he wanted to.

Because typically, a dominant goes to the family of the submissive they wish to court a week before the ceremonies and tells them about their intentions of courting that member of their family.

It was the week before. Chanyeol could go right now to Baekhyun’s home.

And Chanyeol wants to, god he desperately wants to but he won’t.

Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to handle Baekhyun’s rejection, the reality of it petrified him. 

It would destroy the beta, make him feel hollow inside, he would be stripped of his will to live.

“You’re not?”

“No.” 

Chanyeol can’t look at the omega.

In the end, he’d much rather spend years by Baekhyun’s side, experiencing these little bursts of colors in his life.

Why risk losing it all over one misplaced burst of confidence and misread signs? 

This is the best option, Chanyeol thinks.

“Lucas came to my home today and announced his intentions of courting me.”

Chanyeol whips his head, almost cracking his neck but it didn’t matter, he needed to look at the omega, needed to see if it was true, needed to study Baekhyun’s expression, needed to see if the omega was happy or excited about having a courting offer.

Baekhyun, it seems, was studying Chanyeol’s expression as well.

“And what did you say?” Chanyeol says roughly, his throat clenching, burning from swallowing back his jealousy and anger at that man who dared to approach Baekhyun, had the audacity to think he could have the omega.

He’s seen Lucas before, the alpha was always around omegas, always shooting them grins and smooth talking anything that has a heartbeat.

Chanyeol despised him, absolutely loathed him. 

This asshole probably thinks he’s about to win himself a pretty omega when Baekhyun is much more than that, more than just a prize to be won. 

The omega takes too long in answering him.

“What did you _say?”_ Chanyeol nearly growls, pressing his palms hard into his thighs, struggling to keep control, to not let it bother him.

But fuck this is bothering him so much.

Baekhyun’s pretty brown eyes are still locked with Chanyeol’s.

“I liked him,” Baekhyun lets out a humourless laugh. “Me and 20 other omegas.”

Chanyeol realizes that this little bubble he was living in, where it was just him and Baekhyun, had burst. 

The beta let his delusion that he could be in love with Baekhyun and not say anything, that he could stay by his side as a friend and never get hurt that way, cloud his judgement.

He’s a fucking idiot.

“I need to go,” Chanyeol chokes out, clenching his jaw so hard that he thinks his bones will crack.

“What?” Baekhyun says, bewildered. “But I’m not—” 

“I’m sorry,” The beta stands up, almost tripping on his feet. “I-I need to leave.”

The omega stands up quickly, “Chanyeol are you okay? What’s wrong?”

But Chanyeol simply runs away, not able to breathe properly and everything is upside down and the sky has turned purple and he can hear Baekhyun shouting after him, running after him so Chanyeol shifts into his wolf form, running as hard as he could deep into the woods.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was sitting outside of Chanyeol’s hut, wrapped in the fur coat the beta had made for him. 

At first, Baekhyun was unwilling to sit on the floor, hating the thought of ruining the coat with mud but after two hours of crouching, squatting, and standing, he reluctantly caved in.

Baekhyun thought about running home and bringing an old shirt to lay on the ground and sit on but he didn’t want to leave, afraid he would miss Chanyeol if he left for even a second.

The omega chewed his bottom lip in worry, working it through his teeth so much that he thinks the skin will break any moment. 

Baekhyun hears the faint sound of footsteps going in his direction. He turns his head at the sound, almost breaking his neck, heart racing.

Disappointment crashed down on him, cracking apart every bone in his body.

“I couldn’t find him,” Sehun says, out of breath from running around. “Shit Baek, have you been waiting here this whole time?”

Baekhyun nodded, swallowing back the tears. “Have you heard from Kyungsoo and Wendy?”

Sehun shakes his head, sitting next to his best friend. “No, they’re probably still looking for him.”

Baekhyun nodded weakly, his heart aching as he leaned his head against the door to his destined mates home. 

“What happened?” Sehun asked quietly.

“Lucas asked my parents if he could court me today.” Baekhyun says, gazing up at the sky as it fades to black, the stars not quite yet shining.

“Shit,” the taller omega said. “What did you say?”

“I rejected him, of course.” 

“Did you tell Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun nodded, looking away from the sky, facing Sehun. “I took him to the forest, I told him and before I could finish, Chanyeol left. He shifted and just ran into the woods.”

The omega bites his lip again, feeling as though he was going to suffocate but he needed to say the next words out loud.

“Before he left, I asked if he was going to court anyone,” Baekhyun leans back against the door, pushing out a chilly bark of a laugh. “Chanyeol said no and my scent practically _begged_ him to reconsider, it became so fucking desperate, so frantic like I was in _heat_ or some shit, oh fuck I made a complete fool out of myself–”

“Don’t say that,” Sehun says softly.

“But it’s true!” Baekhyun yells. “I put myself out there and I got rejected! He probably ran off because he didn’t want to hurt my feelings or maybe he thought I would make a scene–” the omega cuts himself off, knowing that if he continued he would start crying, Baekhyun can feel the tears bunching up in the corner of his eyes. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun breathed out.

Multiple pairs of footsteps were heard, and Baekhyun quickly stood up, wiping his eyes.

Sehun followed suit and the two of them watched as Wendy and Kyungsoo ran towards them.

“We found him,” Wendy wheezed out, staring at Baekhyun.

“Where? Is he okay? Is he hurt? When is he coming back?” The questions fell from Baekhyun’s lips, tumbling to their death.

Kyungsoo looked at the desperate omega with pity and sympathy. “He isn’t coming back.”

“ _What?_ ” Baekhyun demanded, body motionless, except for his heart, the damn thing kept throbbing, aching.

Wendy shook his head. “I’m sorry, he just absolutely refuses to shift out of his form, I even shifted and tried to force him back but it didn’t work. Nothing worked.”

“No,” Baekhyun steps forward. “No, take me to him, I can talk to him, just–just take me to him please!”

Wendy shook her head, “Baekhyun, I know you’re overwhelmed and worried but I don’t think that would be a good idea, we should give him time–”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” the omega snapped.

Before anyone could stop him, Baekhyun took off his precious coat, tossed it to Sehun and then sprinted towards the forest, shifting as he ran.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Baekhyun, honey, you need to eat something,”

The omega ignored his mother, kept staring out of his window, not focusing on anything, thinking of nothing but Chanyeol and where he is and if he’s alright and if he would ever come back. 

It’s been two days since the beta disappeared.

Baekhyun had looked everywhere in the forest, spent the whole night, only to find nothing. No trace, not a paw print, not even a whiff of the Chanyeol’s scent.

He was just _gone_.

“Baekhyun?” his mother called out again, closer his time.

In a way Baekhyun was gone too. 

Gone from reality, lost in his mind, replaying every single moment he had with Chanyeol, spent the hours wishing he had kept his mouth shut, the minutes wondering if Chanyeol would still want to be his friend, the seconds scared that the beta would never return.

“Honey, please, it kills me to see you like this.” His mom was at the foot of his bed, now.

“Please leave mom.” Baekhyun mumbled, never taking his eyes off the distant horizon of the woods.

Baekhyun is nothing but novocaine. 

Numb, a vessel of nothing, all feeling and emotion gone forever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He started nesting.

At first it was just putting on Chanyeol’s hoodies, the ones he never dared to wash. It relaxed Baekhyun, the scent of his destined mate cradled him gently, pushed back his hair, whispered lovely things into his ears. 

Soon, however, it wasn’t enough. 

Baekhyun felt the overwhelming need to constantly be surrounded by Chanyeol's scent and so the omega found himself laying the eight hoodies on his bed, constantly wrapping them around his body, a pathetic attempt at recreating Chanyeol’s warm, strong arms around him.

Then two days turned into three, then four. 

Chanyeol’s scent started to fade.

Desperate, Baekhyun ran out of his home, ran to Chanyeol’s hut that he knew would be empty. 

There wasn’t much of a struggle going inside and Baekhyun found himself standing in the beta’s bed room, empty and lacking life.

Wanting to leave the daunting home quickly, the omega grabbed an armful of clothing from Chanyeol’s closet, mostly shirts and sweaters. 

The clothing smelled faint but because they were unworn, Chanyeol scent was barely detectable.

Baekhyun threw the clothing to the floor in frustration, so fucking frustrated at this situation, at the stupid beta who left him alone, at himself for ruining something perfect. 

For being selfish and wanting more.

The omega glanced around the tiny room, eyes catching on the bed tucked into the corner.

As if in a trance, Baekhyun stumbled to the bed, lifting up the warm blanket and covering himself with it.

Immediately, a heavy sense of calm fell on top of the omega, like sunlight gently caressing flowers. Chanyeol’s heavy, earthy scent surrounded him, entered Baekhyun, made him feel as though he was flying 

and the omega wondered if this is the rush people felt when they shot substances into their veins, the adrenaline rush, the feeling that everything was fine even if it wasn’t, but it didn’t matter as long as Baekhyun had something of Chanyeol’s, as long as he held tightly onto those memories, then everything will be just fine.

Though the more Baekhyun thought it, the more it sounded like an impossibility. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun woke up suddenly, sleep chased away.

It took the omega a moment to realize where he was, but once he properly took in a breath, the sweet scent of Chanyeol brought about all the memories.

Baekhyun pushed himself up, enough to look out the window. The sky was dark, filled with stars and the moon.

The omega wonders if the moon feels lonely up there, uncertain and constantly showing different phases of itself. 

There was a shuffle within the house.

Baekhyun became tense, now understanding that this is what woke him up.

The omega thought about getting up and looking for something to defend himself with, wondering who could be here at this time, when the curtain was moved to the side.

Baekhyun let out a sob, ugly and uncontrollable, when the moonlight shone on the figure's face.

The omega had told himself that when he sees Chanyeol again, he would do his best to restrain himself, promising himself not to jump the beta. 

All of that was discarded, thrown off a cliff and Baekhyun scrambled to get off the bed, emotions twirling within his chest, the biggest one relief

and just before he managed to get off the bed, Chanyeol moved to him, grabbed Baekhyun’s face in between his big hands and all the omega could do was whimper, not believing that this was real, that Chanyeol was touching him again and he was looking down at him with such desperation that it moved all the oceans in the world

and then his lips were on Baekhyun’s forehead and then the beta pressed the omega into the crook of his neck and Baekhyun kept sighing, letting out sounds that were overridden with relief and happiness

and Chanyeol started saying something, his voice low and guttural, roughly scraping against his throat and Baekhyun was so delirious from just _touching_ Chanyeol that it took him a moment to understand what the beta was saying.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol breathed those words into Baekhyun’s heart, into his very soul and he sounded so anguished, hopeless and tormented. “Forgive me, I’m sorry,”

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Baekhyun gasps, so overwhelmed, and he feels like crying, 

and then Chanyeol is _everywhere_ , his hands are splayed on his back, his leg between Baekhyun’s thighs and his lips against Baekhyun’s ear, whispering and gasping the same words over and over again. 

As much as it emotionally pains him, Baekhyun tries to pull back but the hands around him tighten and Chanyeol lets out a low growl and it sends a bolt of lighting through the omega, completely in love with the idea that Chanyeol doesn’t want to let him go 

but he has to let the beta know that it’s okay, that he forgives him and so Baekhyun tries once more and Chanyeol reluctantly lets him.

Chanyeol looks at him in despair. “I’m sorry I left like that, I didn’t think–” He exhales, shaky and uncontrollable, “I’m so _stupid_ , I’m sorry, I didn’t you know were suffering, I– please forgive me.”

He let’s go of the omega and a whimper falls out of Baekhyun's lips, no he wants those hands back, he wants them touching him, here, there, everywhere and then those hands are cupping his face, thumbs rubbing his cheek bones gently, dare he say it, lovingly.

Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun, right into his soul as he says in an anguished voice, “It all seems so stupid now, I’m sorry, Baekhyun, I was jealous and I took my pain out on you. I was selfish, and I hurt you, and I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun doesn’t quite understand what Chanyeol was trying to say, it’s not his fault, it’s _Baekhyun’s_ fault, for daring to ask more, for asking Chnayeol to give him more than what he was willing

but the omega decides that now is not the time to argue, all the matters is that Chanyeol is here now, he’s back and Baekhyun won’t take that for granted anymore, and if the all the beta wants is to be friends then so be it, as long as Chanyeol never leave him again.

“I forgive you,” Baekhyun whispers back. “But please don’t ever leave me again.”

It was so selfish to ask that of Chanyeol, it wasn’t his place to say anything like that but the beta pressed Baekhyun closer to him, breathes in the omega and says, “I won’t. I promise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where were you?” Baekhyun dares to ask, curled up against Chanyeol, pressed against him, content in the way the beta has his arms around him.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol says, looking up at the bedroom ceiling. “I just lost myself to my wolf, wandering around.”

“Wendy said she found you and tried to force you back,” Baekhyun says, voice low, fearful of breaking the atmosphere that has settled on them. 

Chanyeol breathes, his chest rising. “Yeah, I remember. She went full alpha on me but I knew she wouldn’t hurt me.”

Baekhyun is silent for a moment. “Did you know I was here?”

The beta nodded. “I went to your house first and your parents gave me a hard time.” His eyebrows furrowed together, a pained expression settling on his face. “They told me about what happened to you. About what I did to you.” 

Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun, meeting his pretty eyes. “They told me you refused to eat,” he said quietly. “Why would you do that? Your health is important.”

“Not as important as you,” Baekhyun replied, in the same quiet manner. “I was worried about you.”

Chanyeol smiles sadly, dejected, knowing that the omega didn’t mean those words as someone would say to a lover. The omega said those words because Chanyeol is his friend, and he was worried, as a friend would.

When Chanyeol had heard of how desperate and hopeless Baekhyun had been, he selfishly thought that perhaps Baekhyun held some affections for the beta.

That thought has been pushed to the side, lit on fire and the ashes discarded because Chanyeol knows that once again, his own feelings are clouding his rationality.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol wakes up struggling to breathe. 

He immediately feels the pressure of something on his chest and so he opens his eyes, moves his hands to pull whatever it is off of him but then he catches the scent of an omega.

_Baekhyun,_ Chanyeol realizes. 

In a daring manner, the beta places his hands on the omega’s waist, a fire lighting up within him when the omega immediately relaxes into the touch. 

“You’re awake?” Baekhyun mumbles, cheek pressed against Chanyeol’s hard chest.

“Yeah,” the beta replies. 

Baekhyun snuggles closer, pressing the lines of his body against Chanyeol’s. “I’m still sleepy though…” Baekhyun trails off.

Chanyeol opens his mouth, about to say something, when every single molecule in his body tensed up. 

He’s hard.

Chanyeol flushes, embarrassed that his body betrayed him, refusing to believe he has morning wood at _this_ moment, the worst moment ever.

“Um, Baek?” Chanyeol says, voice tense, suddenly hyper aware of his hands on Baekhyun’s wasit, of the omega’s thighs that were spread on either side of him, of his ass that was a mere inch away from Chanyeol’s hardened cock.

“What?” Baekhyun whines, sleep etched into his voice. “Let me sleep.”

“I _will_ but I need you to get off of me.” Chanyeol's deep voice was on the verge of cracking. “Please?” 

The omega lifted himself up from Chanyeol’s body, a confused expression on his face. The beta felt Baekhyun’s body shift even closer, felt Baekhyun’s behind go lower–

“Oh,” Baekhyun exhaled, unsteady. 

Chanyeol swallowed, absolutely refusing to look at the omega. 

“Yeah.” He said, not knowing what else to say, dying inside.

And Baekhyun–

Baekhyun _pushed back_ against Chanyeol’s cock, and the beta involuntarily let out a gasp, jaw clenched, trying to fight off the burst of pleasure he had felt.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol choked out. “What are you _doing_?”

“It was an accident,” the omega says, even though the tone of his voice suggests that it wasn’t. 

“Please don’t do that again,” Chanyeol pleads, his voice rough and low, slightly incoherent. He tightly grabs Baekhyun, afraid the omega will do it again. 

As much as Chanyeol wants to rut against Baekhyun, he won’t, he won’t try to take advantage of Baekhyun like that. Chanyeol isn’t like that. 

“Okay,” the omega responds, quiet and distant. 

Chanyeol has the feeling that he messed up somehow but doesn’t understand how, can’t really think of anything but getting the omega away from him, somewhere safe, away from Chanyeol’s raging feelings and arousal.

It seems his prayers are answered when Baekhyun detaches himself from Chanyeol’s embrace, leaving the room after saying, “I’ll go make some breakfast.” 

And he leaves the beta lying on his bed, hard cock pressed against his lower stomach and Chanyeol bites his tongue to keep from calling Baekhyun back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun sighs, removing the pan from over the small fire pit. He slid the omelette onto a plate. He would have made a more elaborate breakfast but right now, Baekhyun just wanted to feed Chanyeol and leave as quickly as possible.

The omega embarrassed himself again.

And for the first time, Baekhyun felt self-conscious, and tensed at the rejection from his destined mate.

Chanyeol didn’t want him.

Baekhyun set the plate on the table, thinking about the flash of joy and pride he had felt when Chanyeol had gasped, thinking it was out of pleasure that Baekhyun was causing. Now he realizes that the gasp was nothing of that sort.

Fuck, Chanyeol hasn’t even been here for 24 hours and Baekhyun’s already ruining everything again. 

Baekhyun's wolf was restless, ill over the rejection and the omega just needed to leave already. Need to go somewhere where he can cry and try to piece his heart back together. 

“Chanyeol, food’s ready!” Baekhyun called out, trying to force some sort of cheeriness into his voice. 

He waited by the table, hands gripping the chair in front of him anxiously.

There was some shuffling and the curtain to Chanyeol’s room parted, revealing the tall beta.

Baekhyun’s heart raced, tripping over itself.

Still in awe at the sight of Chanyeol with his plush lips, strong jaw, round eyes and broad shoulders. 

Just utter perfection.

Chanyeol walked up to Baekhyun, having changed into a yellow sleeveless shirt, the color deep, like a sunflower. 

The omega trailed his eyes over Chanyeol’s exposed arms, arms that have held Baekhyun, arms that could manhandle him in bed–

The omega bit the inside of his cheek, inching away from that thought but then being yanked back when his eyes flickered downward, noticing that Chanyeol wasn’t hard any more.

Baekhyun felt the temperature rise within him, thinking of Chanyeol pleasuring himself, wondering who he was thinking of, hoping against hope that the beta thought of _him–_

“You’re not staying?” Chanyeol asked, looking a little disappointed. 

The omega looked away. “Not today.”

Quickly and unexpectedly, the tall man was by Baekhyun’s side, eyebrows holding the weight of his concern. 

“Is it because of what happened this morning?” Chanyeol clenched his jaw. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I should’ve–”

“Don’t apologize, ” Baekhyun interrupts. “It was _my_ fault–” The omega breathes in, uneasy at having this conversation, of having to relive the rejection. 

“It’s not your fault, Chanyeol,” the omega says quietly. Looks away.

Then he lied, “I have to go home anyway, gotta take care of some stuff.” 

There was a heavy pause.

And then Chanyeol spoke. 

“I forgot about the courting ceremonies.”

Surprised by the unexpected sentence, Baekhyun looked back up, gaze locking onto the tallers figure.

Chanyeol’s whole demeanor changed. He became tense, looked as if every one of his muscles was rigid and the beta’s handsome face took on a strained look, as if he was holding himself back from saying anything and everything that was on his mind. 

Chanyeol smiled a careful smile, a strained smile. “I’m sure your parents are busy preparing for your day with Lucas.”

_What?_ Baekhyun thought. _What is he saying?_

“You used to like him right?” The beta’s hands clenched into a fist. “I bet you’re excited–”

“Chanyeol, I don’t– I don’t understand.”

“Lucas asked to court you.” Chanyeol states, handsome face impassive. “Courting week starts tomorrow and you accepted so–”

“What are you saying?” Baekhyun says, his voice higher than normal. “No, Yeol, you’ve got it wrong, I rejected Lucas.”

_“What?”_ Chanyeol says in a shaky voice– halting and disbelieving. 

“I never said yes to Lucas.” 

Baekhyun is feeling so, so confused, but something stirred within him because of Chanyeol’s reaction, of the clear shock he had displayed, the quiet anger from when the beta asked about Lucas. 

And before that, when Baekhyun had first told him in the woods. Looking back, the omega realized just how _jealous_ Chanyeol had sounded. The clear way in which Chanyeol was bothered by the thought of an alpha trying to claim him.

“Why?” Chanyeol asked, his voice deep and anguished.

It hit Baekhyun then that Chanyeol wouldn’t have been able to smell Baekhyun back in the woods. 

It hit him that Chanyeol didn’t leave because he was too nice to reject Baekhyun. He left because _he_ felt rejected, and probably told Baekhyun to get off this morning because Chanyeol truly thought that the omega didn’t _want_ him.

“Because–”

Baekhyun stopped himself.

No, he can’t confess his feelings, what if he’s just reading too much into things?

But then again, Chanyeol really sounded like he was _jealous_.

Baekhyun killed the thought instantly. 

Shot it through the chest, watched it bleed out the delusion that had filled it and had given him the impression that Chanyeol could possibly feel something even _remotely_ romantic.

It wasn’t possible, there were no signs, in the months of their friendship, Chanyeol has _never_ done anything that clearly stated how he felt about Baekhyun.

The omega felt drained, suddenly. His body felt heavy, his chest aching. 

“Why, Baek?” Chanyeol repeated, his whole demeanor holding a silver underlining of panic.

No, he can’t risk it. 

What if Baekhyun confesses, tells Chanyeol how in love he is, how he would move the moon and the stars for him only to be rejected? Only to ruin their friendship forever? Baekhyun might never have Chanyeol at his side again.

The real possibility of that is petrifying.

Baekhyun has never felt like this. 

He feels desperate and out of control and the omega fears it will get worse and he’s scared shitless at the reality that every day he’ll wake up feeling empty and aching. 

All because he had been selfish.

Baekhyun takes in Chanyeol, takes in the man he was desperately in love with, studies the tense lines of the beta’s expression.

Realizes that even if he keeps his mouth shut and keeps Chanyeol by his side as his _friend_ , Baekhyun will still wake up with that awful feeling. 

That feeling of emptiness. Hollow and aching every single day of his life because Chanyeol doesn’t love him.

And if that’s going to be the outcome even if Baekhyun doesn’t confess, then the omega figures he doesn’t have much to lose.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t want him.” Baekhyun says sincerely but Chanyeol is in disbelief. How could Baekhyun not want someone like that? 

And even though it’s going to hurt him, the beta persists.

“You’re not attracted to him?”

“I’m attracted to _you.”_ Baekhyun replies bluntly. 

“I’m serious,” Chanyeol says, a little upset that Baekhyun would choose to joke about something like this.

“So am I.”

Chanyeol stares, his mind suddenly refusing to work, his thoughts scrambling to process what Baekhyun just said.

“Can’t you tell?” Baekhyun asks, with a bewildered expression. 

Chanyeol looks away, as he starts to feel the heat of an impending blush, but that’s the least of his worries because his heart starts to go off on a tangent 

and then it’s dancing once again, a leap and a twirl and even a fucking pirouette while Chanyeol’s thoughts thussled with one another

somehow convincing Chanyeol that he wasn’t alone in his affections and just the _implication_ of that made him so delirious that he actually dared to believe it.

“What are you _saying?”_ It comes out forceful, his voice completely ripping at the words, rough and demanding the absolute truth but at the same time not wanting to hear it.

“I want you,” Baekhyun says clearly, with his whole chest and Chanyeol’s heart decides in that moment to become completely and utterly chaotic. 

He finds himself gawking at Baekhyun, so completely taken by surprise that he thinks he forgot to _breathe_. 

“ _What?_ ”

A deep inhale. Baekhyun’s teeth biting down on his bottom lip. An exhale. “I want _you_. Why is that so hard to believe?”

“I don’t–” The beta chokes, unable to find the proper amount of oxygen needed to speak. The beta fears for his sanity and for his poor poor heart who has gone absolutely berserk.

The omega meets Chanyeol’s eyes, his face serious, nervous, and a little hesitant. But his eyes are firm.

Baekhyun moves closer, graceful steps and he’s standing close to Chanyeol, his scent and warmth teasing the beta and he reaches up, placing one hand on the beta’s neck, another on his cheek, and Chanyeol’s thoughts come to a complete halt. 

“I love you, Chanyeol.”

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol’s breath shuddered, found his surroundings ceased to exist because all that matters was _this_ and with wide eyes, the beta realized that Baekhyun was leaning close, his face tilted–

Oh god, Baekhyun’s going to _kiss_ him. 

Chanyeol barely has the common sense to close his eyes, just as a soft pressure was felt on his lips and Chanyeol really felt as if he was going to pass out from the anticipation of it all. 

The kiss was nothing more than a mere brush of the lips but the action caused warmth to flow within Chanyeol and he smiled, a very wide, happy smile, his teeth accidentally brushing against Baekhyun’s plush lips. 

Baekhyun pulled back at that moment, his nervous expression brightened and Chanyeol felt as if he was staring at the sun itself and he felt so elated, couldn't believe this man, this beautiful omega, wanted _him_.

“You’re smiling.” Baekhyun’s lips were also slightly turned up.

Lips that had kissed Chanyeol. 

He wanted to kiss Baekhyun again, wanted to take everything the omega would offer him. 

“Do you–” Baekhyun suddenly blushed, a pretty pink dusting his cheeks. So, so pretty. “Do you like me too?”

And it bothered Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s careful wording. The usage of the word _like._

As if the omega felt as though Chanyeol didn’t love him back. 

As if Chanyeol hasn’t been stupidly obvious in his affections. 

Deciding to be bold for once, the tall beta leaned down and he felt his hands slightly shake before they settled on the sides of Baekhyun’s face. 

He couldn’t believe he was touching Baekhyun like this, couldn’t believe Baekhyun was _letting him_.

“I’m so taken by you,” Chanyeol breathes out, staring into deep brown eyes. “ _God_ , Baek, you have _no_ idea–” 

He takes a tight breath. 

And he brought his face close to Baekhun’s and their lips brushed. It took Chanyeol a moment to remember how to kiss someone, let alone how to properly kiss _Baekhyun_. 

But he didn’t want to overthink, didn’t want to ruin this moment so Chanyeol pressed harder, taking the omega’s bottom lip into his own. 

That action led the way for more sensual movements and while Chanyeol’s hands never moved from Baekhyun’s face, Baekhyun had placed his on Chanyeol’s outstretched arms, gentle at first but his grip became firm as the kisses did. 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun like how he’s always imagined it and Baekhyun— 

Baekhyun kissed back like he _wanted_ to be kissed and while there was still some hesitance, Chanyeol thought it was cute, made him want to smile again but instead he worked his mouth against Baekhyun’s, soft and breathy. 

Chanyeol never had the intention to push this further or to make Baekhyun uncomfortable in any way but the omega had parted his lips and let out a soft sound. 

Chanyeol was overcomed by the sensations of it all and so he gently slipped his tongue in between Baekhyun’s lips. 

The beta realized what he had done and so he froze, about to open his eyes, step away and apologize but Baekhyun’s fingers gripped around Chanyeol’s arms, demanding for the beta to stay where he was. 

Heat rose to Chanyeol’s cheeks as Baekhyun’s tongue touched his own, quick and electric, hesitance in the mix of it all. 

Then more firm, more determined and sure and there was curiosity between the two of them, eager to chase down the small waves of pleasures stinging them. 

But Chanyeol refused to go any further, scared of pressuring Baekhyun but also scared of the possibility that Baekhyun would want to go further too. 

And while Chanyeol has never considered himself wild and uncontrollable, he knew it would be a struggle to resist Baekhyun.

His omega.

The kisses slowed down until they were nothing but soft, closed mouth pecks. Chanyeol pulled back, hands still cupping Baekhyun’s beautiful face. 

He was so elated to see the brief disappointment on the omega’s face, it made him happy somehow. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, his voice low.

“Yeah?” the omega responded, the corner of his lips turned upward, curved so gently.

“I love you.” 

Baekhyun’s breath audibly hitched.

“Can’t you tell?” Chanyeol said, a teasing tilt in his voice. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun somehow convinced Chanyeol to go back into his room.

“The omelette can wait,” he had said against Chanyeol’s lips.

And now they’re kissing and Chanyeol completely lost himself to the sensation of it, lips moving, teasing Baekhyun.

With the omega on top of him, it was hard for the beta to keep his arousal in check. But he tried, really, really hard. 

Baekhyun pulled back, the sound of a light smack of their lips filled the air between them.

“Chanyeol?” the omega asked softly.

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked, still dazed but still aware, afraid that he did something wrong. 

“You can touch me, you know.” There was a curve to his smile, amused.

“I _am_ touching you,” Chanyeol replied, confused.

Baekhyun gave him a look. “Your hands are just _sitting_ there.” And then his look changed. “ _Touch_ me. Please.”

Chanyeol swallowed, heart quick and steady. 

“Okay,” he said lowly.

Baekhyun gave him a smile that managed to cause the butterflies in Chanyeol’s stomach to go into a frenze. 

And then Baekhyun kissed him again.

It’s a feat, kissing the omega. Kissing _Baekhyun_.

His kisses weren’t hesitant anymore, his kisses were full of confidence, bold and they were sweet, Baekhyun’s lips were so sweet and Chanyeol felt as though he was drinking from the fountain of life, provided by the very same person who took his breath away, made him desperate to breathe Baekhyun in, take him in and Baekhyun took as well, his tongue brushing against Chanyeol’s sensationally. 

The beta could feel himself become overwhelmed again and he was ready to welcome it but then Chanyeol remembered Baekyun’s request. 

_Touch me._

Hesitantly, the beta moved his hands from Baekhyun’s hips upward, not sure quite ready to go south, to more dangerous territory. 

Lips still moving, tongue still chasing, Chanyeol took his time, feeling the gentle curve of the omega’s waist, fingers touching the material of Baekhyun’s shirt, perfectly fine with that until Baekhyun separated his lips from Chanyeol’s once again.

“Under,” he said, voice noting more than a breath and as if to clarify any questions Chanyeol might have, Baekhyun’s hands quickly shoved the beta’s shirt upward and he just

touched.

Chanyeol was unable to think, everything focused on Baekhyun’s hands, sliding across his taunt skin, tracing his abdominal muscles, and Chanyeol never thought that it would feel as good as it did. 

He moaned, deep and heavy into Baekhyun’s mouth and Chanyeol felt embarrassment creeping up on him. 

Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, tongue slipping out of Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun had the biggest smirk the beta has ever seen.

Chanyeol flushed, jaw clenching, unable to meet the omega’s eyes. “Shut up.”

Baekhyun laughed quietly and then he leaned forward again, pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s, working them in between his own, tongue brushing against the beta’s bottom lip.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun has only been teasing but he didn’t want to make any other sounds. It felt like a losing battle.

Determined to make Baekhyun flustered too, Chanyeol slipped his hands under the omega’s shirt, large hands splayed against the soft skin of the omega’s back, fingers curled around the dip of Baekhyun’s wasit.

It’s striking, being able to touch Baekhyun like this.

Chanyeol could feel the soft, short breaths Baekhyun was letting out in between kisses and he gained confidence from them.

He allowed his hands to wander up, scrunching the poor shirt against Baekhyun’s shoulders, so far up that it exposed Baekhyun’s nipples.

When Chanyeol’s fingers brushed against them, he was surprised, mind completely broken down that he didn’t realize–

Baekhyun broke the kiss with a soft gasp, eyes half opened, staring at the man under himl in wonder.

“Do it again.”

And Chanyeol did, daring to flick his eyes downward to see and Baekhyun _raised_ himself up slightly, chest in perfect view.

The beta didn’t know that nipples could be so _pretty_ and it really shouldn’t be surprising because they’re _Baekhyun’s_ and with his heart pounding, Chanyeol carefully touched both of them. Seeing them harden pleased him greatly, surprising the beta of his sudden feelings. 

Chanyeol looked up to see Baekhyun’s reaction and he was stunned by the sudden rush of pleasure that went straight down to his almost hard cock. 

The omega's face was scrunched up in soft pleasure, looking down at Chanyeol with so much lust and adoration that it moved Chanyeol, stirring something within him. 

And the beta’s hands left the omega’s chest, ignoring but taking satisfaction in Baekhyun’s small whine.

Big hands trailed downward, skin against skin until they reached the curve of Baekhyun’s hips.

Almond shaped eyes met Baekhyun’s.

“Can I,” Chanyeol said roughly. “touch you there?”

“Please,” Baekhyun begged.

Chanyeol leaned up, pressing kisses on Baekhyun’s neck, gently biting, thinking of the marks that would be left behind, while his hands moved down, feeling the flair of the omega’s hips through his thn track pants and then Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s ass, firmly grasping and Baekhyun let out a soft gasp, followed by him pressing down on Chanyeol, eyes closed

and Chanyeol let out a low moan, one that caught on his throat and Baekhyun did it again and again, and Chanyeol realized that his cock was fully hard, straining against his pants and Baekhyun was intentionally pressing the curve of his behind against Chanyeol’s cock and then the beta became aware of Baekhyun’s pressing against his stomach, heavy, undeniable.

Baekhyun let out another whine, hips moving and Chanyeol’s grip on the omegas ass tightened, a signal to stop but Baekhyun must have misread it because his hips pick up and shots of pleasure shoot through Chanyeol, up his veins and into his blood.

In a futile attempt to resist, Chanyeol removed his hands from Baekhyun, bringing up to touch the omega’s face instead.

“We need to stop,” Chanyeol breathed.

Baekhyun’s hips stopped their movements. 

“Why?” he asked, soft. insecure. 

A raspy breath fell out of the beta’s lips. “Because I’m about to cum.”

And Baekhyun's face transformed, the quiet insecurity replaced with deep smugness. 

One of Chanyeol’s hands went to Baekhyun’s wasit, holding it tight, a horrible attempt at restrainment. 

“Baek–” the beta took a moment to properly breathe. “You don’t have to do _anything_ for me okay? I don’t expect anything.”

Baekhyun pressed his lips against the beta’s in a sweet manner.

“I _want_ to,” he said, his swollen lips brushed against Chanyeol's.

Then his hips started moving again. 

and again and again and Chanyeol rutted against Baekhyun’s clothed bottom, thinking about how it would feel if there were no clothes separating, large palms on the omega’s hips, long fingers on his ass, heavy, grounding.

Lips were everywhere, Chanyeol’s touching Baekhyun’s, Baekhyun’s soft lips touching Chanyeol’s jaw, the underside of his neck, firm but velvety and then Chanyeol brought their lips back together, kissing Baekhyun hard and deep with an urgent need he’s never known before.

Both of their hips stuttered, and even though Baekhyun was inexperienced, he somehow knew _exactly_ what to do, how to press the curve of Chanyeol’s cock against the curve of his ass.

Chanyeol’s upward thrusts became frantic, his tongue mincing the movement, entering Baekhyun's mouth with passion.

And then he cummed.

The beta’s hips stopped, completely still, cock deeply pressed against Baekhyun's ass and Chanyeol’s hands became tight, the only anchor available and he moaned into the omega’s ear, gasping.

Baekhyun whimpered back, a pleading noise and Chanyeol pushed aside his bliss, right hand reaching into Baekhyun’s pants, left hand still in its possessive grip on the omega’s hips. 

He wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s cock, feeling its weight and length, stroking up and down, spreading the pre-cum, sloppy and he watched with great intensity as Baekhyun’s pretty lips parted, tongue swiping across them before succumbing to the pleasure and he let out a series of whimpers and moans, rutting against Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol saw the moment Baekhyun cummed, saw the way his eyes became nothing more than murky and his voice let out a high pitched sound

and Chanyeol knows he will never forget this moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The beta removed his hand from Baekhyun’s pants, sticky and wet. 

Chanyeol started at it, feeling absolutely pleased with himself. 

“I know you’re staring at my cum,” Baekhyun mumbled, lips brushing against the tan hollow of Chanyeol’s throat. His head was resting on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder, having plopped down on him, exhausted. 

The beta burned up but decided to say what was on his mind. “I feel smug, knowing I made you do that.”

Baekhyun laughed, a pretty sound. “Are you doing to be like this when I produce slick?”

“W-What?” Chanyeol stuttered out, images of red, breathless Baekhyun on his bed with slick all over the insides of his thighs fluttered through the beta’s mind. 

“I know you’re not innocent, Park,” Baekhyun mumbled, head still resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

Chanyeol struggled. “When are you gonna….?”

“Soon, I think.” Baekhyun responded, too calm compared to what the beta was currently feeling. “My wolf trusts you. Wants to properly mate.”

Chanyeol’s arm draped across Baekhyun’s waist tightened significantly.

“Mate?” the handsome man breathed out, not quite believing that Baekhyun would want to be _his_ mate. 

“Yeah, when you go into rut, I’ll go into heat for the first time and then we mate.” Baekhyun lifted himself up, meeting Chanyeol’s wide eyes, slightly confused. “I thought you knew?”

“You want to mate with me?” Chanyeol asked, heart going crazy, pounding against his chest so loud and clear that he’s almost certain that the beautiful man on top of him can hear it. 

“Yes.” Baekhyun said with such sincerity that the moon stumbled out of its orbit. “I want to be your mate, Chanyeol. I want your mating bite, I want to have your pups, I want all of it. _”_

And Chanyeol, with his hand covered in cum, has never felt so loved as he does in this very moment. 

Then Baekhyun’s expression fell a little, sending the beta under him into an uncontrollable state of panic. 

“Do you want–” the omega caught himself off and Chanyeol understood.

“Yes,” he says, firm, steady and serious. “I have never wanted anything more in my life and I will never want anything like how I want you.” 

Baekhyun smiled, pure ecstasy and it touched Chanyeol in a way that he didn’t think was possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you gonna wipe your hand?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Wow, way to ruin a moment.”

“I’m not ruining it, I’m _making_ it,” Baekhyun says, smile still bright.

And then he rolled his hips down.

Chanyeol involuntarily threw his head back, gasping.

“Wow, sensitive much?” He could feel Baekhyun’s smirk. 

The beta thrusted upward, not holding back and Chanyeol bit his lip, trying to restrict his laugh at the way Baekhyun had jolted with a small whimper.

“Sensitive much?” he shot back.

The omega glared at him. “ _Yes,_ I don’t have any experience and neither do you, so stop looking so smug.”

Then Baekhyun pressed his lips onto Chanyeol’s hard, urgent and Chanyeol parted his lips, giving back as much as Baekhyun was giving him, feeling his cock stir. 

Baekhyun parted too soon, gaze heavy. “Let’s practice before my heat.”

“How can you say things like that,” Chanyeol choked. “Knowing what it does to me.”

“That’s _why_ I say things,” Baekhyun softly responds, pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Let’s go tell my parents,” Baekhyun said, happily eating the omelette chanyeol had made him. The original one was too cold to salvage.

Chanyeol looked up at the omega, having changed pants and underwear. “Right now?” 

“Yeah, why waste time? Besides,” Baekhyun finishes chewing. “You have to announce your intentions of courting me.” 

Chanyeol’s heart fluttered.”I’ve never courted anyone before.”

Baekhyun snorts. “I would hope not.”

The beta smiled lightly. “I mean, I don’t know what to say. To your parents.”

“Tell them what you told me. When you had my cum all over your hand.”

“You’re too much,” Chanyeol said, mildly horrified. 

Baekhyun laughed, drinking from his cup. 

Chanyeol allowed his smile to die a little bit, playing with the small piece of egg left on his plate. He was worried, scared that something would go wrong, that Baekhyun’s parents would refuse or say they didn’t think he was good enough for Baekhyun.

There must have been something in his expression because Baekhyun reached across the small table, intertwining his hand with Chanyeol’s big one. 

“Yeol, it's okay,” the omega said firmly. “My parents adore you and you don’t even have to court me, we can skip through all of that and go straight to mating season–”

“No,” Chanyeol interrupted. “I want to do this right.”

“It doesn’t matter _how_ you do it, I’ll never tell you no,” Baekhyun’s lips played a soft smile. 

Chanyeol’s heart tripped over itself, at the same time the zoo in his stomach went on a rampage. 

“If you’re _really_ worried,” Baekhyun continued, slyly. “You can ask Lucas for advice. He has notable experience.”

The beta clenched his jaw.

“Don’t cross the line Baek,” he warned, not really bothered but still bothered.

Baekhyun laughed, “Or I can ask him.”

Chanyeol stood up from the table, his dish in his hands and wordlessly turned to the kitchen. He tried to not let Baekhyun’s words get to him. It’s just a joke. 

Arms circled around his waist, the omega pressed his chest to Chanyeol’s back. His chin _barely_ reached Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“I’m just playing around,” he said, hands pressed against the beta’s stomach.

“I know,” Chanyeol said quietly. “I didn’t expect to get jealous so easily but thinking of you and him just makes me so _angry_.”

“I like that you got jealous.” Baekhyun says, muffled. “It satisfies some primal part of me.”

The omega removes his arms, forcing Chanyeol to turn around and face him. 

Baekhyun steps impossibly close, hands reaching up and finding a home on Chanyeol’s cheeks. “I would never betray you like that,” he says intensely. “No one will ever be able to compare to you, okay?” 

Baekhyun pauses, thinks for a bit.

“Well except maybe our children but there’s still a difference–”

Chanyeol lenas down and presses his lips against Baekhyun’s, working them against the omega’s plush ones in a persistent and fervent manner.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun’s mother looks at Chanyeol wearily. 

The beta was standing in the large living room of the Byun’s home, nervous, despite Baekhyun’s resuring hand wrapped around his arm. 

Byun Yejin glances at that hand. “So you’ve forgiven him?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun says. “It was all a misunderstanding, mom. Everything’s better now.”

“Better how?” she asked, her husband silent next to her. 

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with a loving smile. “He wants to court me.”

Yejin looks up at Chanyeol in shock. “Really?” there was a bit of delight on her face.

The beta nodded shyly. Cleared his throat. “Yes, I would like to announce my formal intention of courting your son.” 

Chanyeol locks eyes with Baekhyun's dad. “I swear, my intentions are good and I would never do anything to hurt Baekhyun.”

“You hurt him when you left for days,” the alpha says roughly. 

Baekhyun frowned, looking as if he was going to step in but Chanyeol was quicker. 

“I know and I regret it so much.” The beta lowered his head. “I know that might not make me a suitable mate, among other things, but I swear–”

“Don’t take all the blame, Yeol.” Baekhyun interrupted, staring at his father. “It was my fault too, for being dense.”

The alpha slowly nodded, accepting albeit reluctantly. 

Mrs. Byun clapped her hands with a smile. “Chanyeol, we accept your proposal and will arrange for a day during courting week.”

“Would it be okay if I used the whole week?” Chanyeol asks suddenly. 

“Yes!” Baekhyun says excitedly. “You’re the only one I want to be with anyway, so yes, take the whole week, the whole month.”

Mrs. Byun looks at her husband. “I see no problem with that.”

“So, are you going to pick up Baekhyun each morning then?”

Chanyeol nodded. “If that’s alright with you?” 

“I’m perfectly fine with it. What about you honey?”

Mr. Byun looked at Baekhyun who was pouting. Sighs a little. “Yes, that’s fine.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t go,” Baekhyun pouted, hands gently touching Chanyeol underneath his shirt. 

The beta fights the urge to shiver. “I have to go make preparations, baby.”

Chanyeol froze.

“Sorry, it just slipped–” 

Baekhyun pushes his lips against Chanyeol’s, so intense that it makes Chanyeol weaver, moving his lips against the omega’s as well. 

The short man pulled back, chest heaving. 

“Now I _really_ don’t want you to go.” Baekhyun rasps, the intent in his words completely clear. 

“I have to,” Chanyeol says, although he’s starting to slowly be convinced. 

Now that he’s finally tasted Baekhyun, finally able to touch him, Chanyeol found the prospect of being away from him painful and he dreads it with his entire being. 

Baekhyun just sighs, bringing Chanyeol down for another kiss, soft and hard at the same time.

“Hurry,” he pleads. “I don’t think I can stay away from you for long.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked happily, hand intertwined with Chanyeol’s.

“The lake,” the beta replied.

“If you wanted to see me naked you could’ve just asked, Yeol.”

Chanyeol stopped abruptly, staring down at Baekhyun with wide eyes. His heart, poor thing, convulsed violently. 

“T-That’s not what I-” Chanyeol cut himself off as memories of Baekhyun in the lake, Baekhyun’s back, collar bones, his pretty lips parted, his moans and puffs of hot breath, all those memories assaulted Chayeol, attacked him and it didn’t help remembering what they had done that morning.

Remembering how Baekhyun had sounded, how beautiful he had looked underneath Chanyeol, shirt scrunched up, nipples swollen from Chanyeol’s mouth and then Baekhyun had said, no _begged_ to be touched, anywhere and everywhere and with Chanyeol’s name on his lips, the omega had cummed on the large hand

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asked, with a smile that told the beta he knew. He knew _exactly_ what was going on in Chanyeol’s head.

“Nothing.”

“Oh,” the omega said and then with a show of sudden force, he pulled Chanyeol closer, body pressed against his, close, so very close and then he had the audacity to look up at Chanyeol with a hazy look, clouded with undeniable need. 

“Thinking about this morning, Channie?” Baekhyun said, overly sweet, lips too close to Chanyeols, eyes too dangerous for the sweet tone he had used.

“ _Channie_?” the beta responded, momentarily distracted. 

“It’s cute,” Baekhyun stated and then with that same breath said, “I thought of it while I was sucking you off.”

“You’re shameless,” Chanyeol said, trying to be nonchalant but missing the mark. 

“I know,” Baekhyun says, smug.

The omega places his hands on Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, on his tip-toes to press his lips against the beta’s.

Chanyeol turned the kiss into a deep one, passion sweeping into it, working his mouth against Baekhyun’s carefully, taking his time in working the omega open and when his tongue slipped inside, Baekhyun met him with intangible excitement, hot and tender all in the same moment. 

Chanyeol pulls away, taking a shallow and shaky breath. 

“The surprise,” Chanyeol manages to say, the words stumbling out of his mouth. 

But Baekhyun merely pulls Chanyeol down by his shoulders, molding his lips against Chanyeol’s once more and the beta brought a hand to Baekhyun’s waist, thinking that it’s okay if they kissed a little bit more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun was gone by the time they made it to the lake’s bank. The darkness wasn’t a problem for their advanced eyesight.

“What’s going on?” Baekhyun asked with his swollen lips.

Chanyeol breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air and the tranquility of the light waves of water. He turned to the omega to his side. 

“Day one of courting,” he says, purposely vague. 

“Skinny dipping?” Baekhyun asked with a certain tilt to his voice.

Chanyeol chuckled. “Something a bit more romantic.”

“Skinny dipping _is_ romantic,” Baekhyun protested, but still allowing the beta to pull him away from the lake’s edge. 

Chanyeol let Baekhyun further back, into the outskirts of the woods. Nervous, Chanyeol led the way to a small clearing among the trees, where fur skins layed on the floor, dimly lit by tiny lights on the tree.

“Oh,” Baekhyun softly said, tightening his grip on Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Do you like it?” The taller asked softly. “Sorry it’s not much–”

“I love it,” Baekhyun interrupted. He looked up at the beta with a heavy gaze. “It’s intimate.”

Chanyeol ripped his gaze from Baekhyun’s, not wanting to think too much about that word and about being intimate with this pretty man. “Let’s sit.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun patiently waited for Chanyeol to settle down onto the soft blankets.

The beta settled, not nearly as close as Baekhyun would have wanted and so the omega crawled over, stopping when he felt Chanyeol’s large hands settle on his hips.

“Is the floor not comfortable?” The beta asked with a line of worry on his face. 

“Not as comfortable as you.” Baekhyun continued to move, forcing the beta to spread out his legs.

Getting the hint, Chanyeol shifted his position, allowing Baekhyun to lean into him. Strong arms wrapped around the omega, drawing him in front so that Baekhyun was half resting across his lap.

Pleased, Baekhyun leaned back against Chanyeol’s chest, loving the firm and steady press against his back. He titled his head toward the beta, fully aware that Chanyeol could lean down and kiss him easily.

“What are we waiting for?” Baekhyun asked.

“Just watch.” was all Chanyeol said. 

Baekhyun settled back against him. 

Chanyeol’s arms tightened a little bit, chin resting just above the omega’s shoulder. It felt wonderful being so close to the beta, he felt grounded and Chanyeol’s scent was everywhere, lingering in the air between them, heavy and igniting Baekhyun’s body, threatening to burn him up and leave only behind the whisper of him.

The omega’s entire body felt ultra-sensitive and Baekhyun realized that he felt aroused, not surprised at all. The feeling was constant, always shimmering under Baekhyun’s skin and the omega suddenly wanted to be taken. Right here.

Chanyeol’s hand rested on Baekhyun’s stomach, gently slipping under his thin shirt, thumb tracing lazy circles over his skin.

Baekhyun shivered.

“Are you cold?” Chanyeol murmured, his breath a warm ghost against the omega’s ear. 

Did Chanyeol truly not know the effect he had on Baekhyun? Or was he teasing? 

Baekhyun shook his head no, knowing Chanyeol was merely asking out of concern. It was sincere, made Baekhyun’s heart skip and fall but he _wanted_ Chanyeol, didn’t really care for sincerity right now. 

He turned in Chanyeol’s arms so that he could see his face. Chanyeol was looking down at him, looking at Baekhyun as if he was the moon and the stars and the waves in the ocean. 

He surrounded Baekhyun, his body hard and strong, and Baekhyun has seen it and he’s touched and the omega wants to do it right now, wants to make Chanyeol cum again and again, maybe inside of him– 

The beta’s eyes flickered in front of them and with an excited expression Chanyeol said, “Look!”

Baekhyun reluctantly looks straight, towards the lake, eyes wide at the sight of the lake on fire.

Fireflies. Fireflies everywhere, slowly dancing onto their star-studded stage, like a frozen firework explosion above the lake.

Baekhyun gaped in amazement and wonder, a smile on his face as he saw the blackness light up and he felt happy, electrified by these tiny glimmers of light.

“Did you do this?” Baekhyun turned in Chanyeol’s arm. 

“How?” He asked when the beta nodded.

“Kyungsoo and Wendy are across the lake, they released the fireflies,” Chanyeol’s deep voice soothed Baekhyun. 

And then, shyly, Chanyeol asked, “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Baekhyun whispered, feeling so much, a flutter in his chest and then–

Chanyeol gave him a smile that kissed Baekhyun’s heart and Baekhyun felt like how the stars feel when the sun shines on them, and it hit him again and again how much he loves this man.

“I love you,” Baekhyun says, heart a big mess, so touched by this action, so touched by Chanyeol and the omega can’t take it anymore so he whimpers, “Kiss me,”

and Chanyeol kissed him. 

Gently, sweet with a hint of innocence but when Baekhyun slid his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulder and opened his lips to accept him, Chanyeol automatically deepened the kiss, turning it hot and fiery, molding his lips and claiming Baekhyun’s mouth with passion and such demand that Baekhyun quivered in his arms. 

The reality that Baekhyun was there, in his arms, kissing him back with barely controllable emotion, made the world fall away, no longer of consequence.

Chanyeol no longer had to imagine what it would be like to touch and taste the omega, and his desire for Baekhyun surged through his blood and Chanyeol moaned deep into the omega’s mouth, once again meeting Baekhyun’s tongue with his own. 

Baekhyun was soft, pliant and he tasted of star light and intensity and Chanyeol’s hands slipped underneath the omega’s shirt, finding his waist, hands heavy and hot as they moved lower, caressing the curve of Baekhyun’s hip while lips continued to corrupt each other. 

Chanyeol buried one hand in Baekhyun’s hair, curving to the shape of his nape, fingers hidden underneath the omega’s soft hair and his other hand roamed up and down Baekhyun’s thighs, feeling them against the material of his jeans, wishing they were gone and his long fingers accidentally brushed against Baekhyun’s straining cock and the beta felt Baekhuin’s breath quicken.

The omega shifted in Chanyeol’s lap, and the beta let out a deep sound, low and feral when the curve of Baekhyun’s ass was pressed firmly against his erection. 

Chanyeol felt as though he was being burnt alive by the desire he felt for the omega. 

His hand slowly moved back to the curve of Baekhyun’s waist, taking in the soft skin while chasing Baekhyun’s lips when the omega tried to part for a soft breath of air.

Chanyeol’s hand continued up, pushing the shirt up as well and he could feel the slight roundness of Baekhyun’s chest and then Chanyeol’s fingertips found Baekhyun’s nipples and he gently pinched the both of them 

Baekhyun made a choking, gasping noise against Chanyeol’s mouth. 

Chanyeol wrenched himself back from the omega, the haze of lust penetrated by the sound.

Baekhyun looked absolutely debauched, laying across Chanyeol, trembling and exposed, his hair disheveled, pretty lips red and swollen.

“Shit,” Chanyeol uttered, standing up and lifting Baekhyun abruptly to his feet.

_What was wrong with me?_ Chanyeol thought as he frantically took in the smudges of dirt on Baekhyun’s jeans. Did he really lose control of himself like that?

Baekhyun gazed up at him, alluring with a confused look that seemed to only make him more sensuous in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Shame filled the beta, at the aching desire to press Baekhyun to the ground and take him right there.

Chanyeol frantically adjusted Baekhyun’s shirt, muttering apologies, reaching up and running his thick fingers through the omega’s soft brown hair.

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist bringing it away from his face, stepping closer to the tall man. “Chanyeol, I’m fine, what’s going on?” 

Chanyeol refused to look at Baekhyun, clenching his jaw. “I didn’t mean to do _this,”_ He guestered at Baekhyun with his free hand. “I’m sorry, I swear it wasn’t my intention to- to seduce you–” 

“It wasn’t?” Baekhyun said, in a way that was meant to be light and joking but it only made Chanyeol feel more shame. 

There was silence and then a soft, “Yeol?” filled the air.

The beta felt a pair of soft, warm hands cradle his face, forcing him to meet Baekhyun’s soft and intense gaze. 

“Chanyeol, this isn’t one sided.” The omega said firmly, gently biting down on his lip. “I _want_ you, in every single way possible and I would have let you have me right here if you had asked me, I would have said yes in a heartbeat.”

“You deserve more than the ground, Baek.”

Baekhyun’s smile was slow and sensual. “The ground wouldn’t have stopped me from begging you to take me.”

Chanyeol drew in a sharp breath, his arousal spreading, very aware of his hard cock and the beta shakes his head, wanting to get rid of these thoughts.

Baekhyun must have taken it as rejection because with a small, uncertain voice, he asked, “Don’t you want me?” 

“I do.” Chanyeol’s voice was thick with restrained emotions. Places his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, heavy and grounding. “But I want to court you first, I want to do right by you.”

Baekhyun’s rich laugh surprised him, moving his hands from the beta’s face to his shoulders. “You’ve been courting me for almost a year.”

“What?”

Baekhyun titled his head, a small smile on his swollen lips. “Well not _courting,_ but that’s how it felt to me. I don’t know, I felt like our friendship was more than that.”

Chanyeol swallows. “Was I that obvious?” 

Baekhyun laughs lightly, brightening up the sky. He stepped closer into Chanyeol’s hold, gazing at the beta’s lips. “I was more obvious don’t you think?”

“My poor heart couldn’t handle your words sometimes.”

The omega’s smile widened a little bit. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, hands running through the beta’s hair. 

Baekhyun locked eyes with Chanyeol, meaningfully and sincerely. “Thank you for trying to do this the traditional way but we’ve waited long enough don’t you think?”

Baekhyun brought Chanyeol close, leaning forward with his tip-toes in an effort to make the space between them disappear. 

“I’m ready,” the omega says softly. Looks at Chanyeol from underneath his eyelashes. “Are you?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol’s heart is pounding, heavy in his chest, dancing to the sound of Baekhyun’s moans, his breaths as Chanyeol traces a hand down the omega’s figure.

Baekhyun was laying on his back, legs spread wide, exposing the most intimate part of him, and Chanyeol’s eyes took in everything, the curve of Baekhyun’s cock, the red flush of his body and his hand stopped on the omega’s thighs, thick and heavy under Chanyeol’s palm.

Chanyeol swallowed, achingly hard, pleasure pulsating through his veins. 

“Yeol?” 

He looked up, meeting Baekhyun wide eyes, heart skipping, worried, nervous. “What is it?”

Swollen lips between teeth. And then: “I’m wet.”

And Chanyeol is drowned in a sea of arousal, couldn’t believe that it was _him_ who was doing these things to Baekhyun, it brought pleasure and pride and so Chanyeol went lower, eyes trailing down along with his hand, the other one resting on Baekhyun’s hip.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun gasped, when he felt heat near his leaking hole, realizing that it was Chanyeol’s finger, circling the rim and the omega resisted the urge to push his legs together, and it was it ridiculous feeling, this was _Chanyeol_ , there is one one else Baekhyun would rather have and yet, he was nervous. It was his first time and it was Chanyeol’s first time.

It felt weird, when Chanyeol’s finger penetrated him. Felt unusual, the stretch not quite uncomfortable, and Baekhyun moved against the beta’s hand. 

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asked, alarmed.

“No,” Baekhyun whispered back, feeling the heat within him rise up against him. 

Chanyeol exhaled, heavy, chest heaving and then he worked his finger in and out of Baekhyun, the omega gasping, hands clutching the fur blanket underneath him, eyes closed. 

And then it didn’t hurt anymore, the sensation of it caused Baekhyun to erupt into bubbles, mouth open, soft sounds falling out willingly. 

Without warning, another finger made its way into Baekhyun, and it was a shock, the pain, the stretch and with wide eyes, the omega suddenly realized just how thick and long Chanyeol’s fingers were. Baekhyun tensed up, biting down on his lip, focusing on the faint, slowly rising feeling of pleasure, of being worked open.

“Can I put in another one?” Chanyeol asked, his voice so low and rough that it took a moment for Baekhyun to understand. 

“Yes,” the omega stuttered out.

Four fingers. Almost a whole hand was inside of Baekhyun, thrusting in and out, a poor intimidation of what Chanyeol’s cock could feel and the omega couldn’t help the moans bubbling out of his lips, couldn’t stop whispering, begging for more, more more Chanyeol, please

And Chanyeol breathed out, “You’re so wet, you smell so good, _fuck_ , Baekhyun–” and amoung the suffocating pleasure, the omega asked, “You can smell me?” 

Chanyeol, with his fingers still thrusting into the omega, was suddenly on top of Baekhyun in an instant, lips crashing, kissing and kissing, so intense that Baekhyun is surprised he could still think, 

Chanyeol pulls back, meets Baekhyun's gaze like how stars meet the night sky and with so much emotion he says: “I think you’re my destined mate.”

Butterflies erupted inside of Baekhyun, his heart so loud and exigent that he genuinely struggles to breathe, barely manages to choke out, “Really?”

And Chanyeol, with his fingers still inside of Baekhyun, still moving inside, albeit a little slower, smiled shyly, dimple showing itself.

Baekhyun felt a feeling of reverential relief mixed with complete adoration for this man, and he wants to revisit this moment over and over again

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The omega gave Chanyeol a half smile, the ones that made Chanyeol feel as if he was teetering at sea and in a gentle and shy manner Baekhyun said, “I’m so happy right now.”

Then: “I need to feel you.”

Chanyeol had struggled to keep control, struggled to stop himself from doing as he wished to Baekhyun’s body, stopping his fingers from stretching Baekhyun and he whispered, “What about condoms?”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun whispered back, “I’m not in heat, I can’t get pregnant.”

There was a deep, primal pleasure within Chanyeol, caused by the knowledge that Baekhyun would one day carry his pups. 

Chanyeol swallowed, breathing in Baekhyun’s scent. “But it might be difficult to– to clean out my–”

“I _want_ you to cum inside of me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol froze above him, a teasing smile dancing on his lips. 

“Don’t say things like that,” The beta chokes out, his hand on Baekhyun’s hip heavy and possessive.

“I’m just telling the truth,” Baekhyun replied, eyes glazing over when he looked down at Chanyeol’s naked figure, took in Chanyeol’s cock, the precum, the slight curve and it’s undeniable length and girth. 

Even though he was a little uncertain, Baekhyun was desperate to feel _all_ of Chanyeol, desperate to take him.

And he took him. 

Baekhyun took all of Chanyeol, cried out at the stretch, the sudden feeling of having cock inside of him, heavy, resting against his walls, marking him and even though it felt a little painful, a little bit aching, Baekhyun pleaded, “ _Move_ ,” 

and his whole body was pushed forward as Chanyeol gently thrusted inside, hips meeting the swell of the omega’s ass. 

It took Baekhyun a moment to completely fall into the pleasure and then it hit him, all at once, it’s force unapologetic and soon he’s asking for more, more, more, harder, please, oh god I love you so much

Their inexperience allowed them to be ultra sensitive to each other, allowed Baekhyun to be aware of everything, the stretch of Chanyeol’s cock, the head smug against Baekhyun’s prostate. 

The omega wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, bringing him down for a kiss, hands splayed across the beta’s strong back

Chanyeol moaned into the kiss, deep and undeniable, sending jolts of fireworks and electricity and lust into Baekhyun as Chanyeol worked him open, tasting him, taking and taking and Baekhyun gave, gave everything he had

And it was beautiful, all the feelings that had been introduced one at a time were now layering on top of another, building on each other, everything, every touch on Baekhyun’s body, every thrust, every kiss and whispers and gasps, everything building up and up and up

Then there was a stillness. 

A flash of white, pulsing pleasure

A deep, “I love you,” in Baekhyun’s ear followed by “I’ll take care of you, Baek.”

Baekhyun, high off the feeling of cum and cock inside of him, marking him, felt those words melt onto his heart, soothing his bare soul. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Why are you staring,” Baekhyun asked softly, a teasing smile on his lips.

Chanyeol is stunned, completely taken out of orbit at the sight of this beautiful creature.

Everything about Baekhyun was intoxicating, his scent, his touch and Chanyeol instinctively tightened his arms around Baekhyun's body. Still not believing that he was here, still surprised that Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to view him in this manner. 

“Chanyeol?” the omega asked softly.

“I just–” He buried his head into Baekhyun’s neck, breaking eye contact. He couldn’t look at Baekhyun while he spoke his mind. Couldn’t bear the embarrassment. “I can’t believe that you’re really here. Really _mine_.” 

And yet, _Baekhyun_ is the one who owns Chanyeol. In every sense of that word. 

“I’ve been yours for a while now, Yeol.” 

Baekhyun abruptly moved from his spot and in his surprise, Chanyeol quickly removed his arms, his face coming up from its hiding place. Fear peaked within him but was gone the moment Baekhyun laid on top of Chanyeol. 

The beta’s hands immediately went to the curve of Baekhyun’s hips, as the omega made himself comfortable, placing his thighs on either side of Chanyeol’s hips, pressing his torso and chest against Chanyeol’s. 

Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun felt sore at all, after taking him three times.

The feeling of skin to skin sent an electric jolt through the beta, all feeling completely focused on the heat of Baekhyun’s hole teasing the tip of Chanyeol’s cock and arousal slowly filled Chanyeol. He vaguely realized that Baekhyun was beginning to get aroused as well, his cock pressed against Chanyeol’s hard abdomen. 

But those teasing thoughts were pushed to the side when the pretty omega leaned forward and pressed his lips against Chanyeols.

The beta closed his eyes and succumbed to Baekhyun’s administrations, loving how his full lips nipped and teased Chanyeol’s. 

Chanyeol returned the action, taking a step further and gently biting on Baekhyun’s lower lip. Baekhyun softly moaned in response, opening his mouth and soon their tongues were dancing as well, a lazy tempo set. 

Chanyeol was perfectly content like this, could kiss Baekhyun for eternity but he wanted to respond back, wanted to lay out his heart so he pulled back. 

The sight of the omega following his lips, half-lidded eyes marred in desperation only further fueled his desire but Chanyeol was stubborn. 

He brought a hand to Baekhyun’s face, molding it against the soft curve of his face. The omega whined, a slight pout to his lips and Chanyeol decided he wasn’t as strong as he liked to think. 

The beta leaned forward, gently placing a closed mouthed kiss on those soft lips. It seemed to temporarily satisfy Baekhyun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The words begging for more kissing rested heavy on Baekhyun’s tongue but he ignored them, recognizing the nervousness in Chanyeol’s eyes, the hesitance on his face. 

Then Chanyeol spoke, deep emotion sweeping into his voice, touching Baekhyun’s soul.

“I fell in love with you a long time ago,” Meets Baekhyun’s eyes, sincere and full-hearted. “Since we were pups and I didn’t even know what love was.” 

He clenched his jaw. “I just never had the courage to act on it. “ 

Baekhyun’s heart jumped up, lodging itself in his throat. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn't think I deserved you.”

“Why?” The omega asks, soft, not able to understand or imagine the reasoning behind that statement.

Chanyeol looked away, “Because you’re an omega and I don’t know, I just couldn’t think that you would ever _feel_ something from me.”

“What do you mean ‘because you’re an omega’?” 

Baekhyun didn’t want to look at the beta’s side profile, he wanted to face Chanyeol, wanted to see everything that he was feeling. “Yeol, please look at me.”

Chanyeol did, not quite meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“When I was five, my mom brought me here,” Chanyeol says. “She was born here but left to the city and got married to my father and she had left him. They weren’t mates,” Chanyeol added quietly. 

“And I remember her yelling at my grandmother, saying that she shouldn’t have gotten with a beta, couldn’t believe she wasted her time with him,” He swallowed. “Couldn’t believe she had a beta son and that my dad didn’t deserve an omega like her and neither will I, I didn’t deserve an omega, beta’s couldn’t take care of omegas, couldn’t provide like an alpha–”

“That’s complete bullshit.” Baekhyun interrupted, anger building up inside of him.

Chanyeol laughs a quiet laugh. “And yet, it got to me, and I kept thinking that I wasn’t good enough for you, I couldn’t take care of you like an alpha–”

“There’s no difference between an alpha and a beta taking care of their mate.” Baekhyun pointed out, wanting to make Chanyeol understand how he felt but not quite knowing how. 

“They can hunt bigger prey.”

“You got a deer.” the omega pointed out. “That’s pretty big.”

“They’re stronger.”

Baekhyun ran his eyes over the arms wrapped around him, muscular and tan, undeniable strength running through him. Felt the strong chest underneath him, the press of his cock against Chanyeol’s abdominal muscles.

“You’re strong too,” the omega breathed out, feeling lust against his sore muscles. God, he felt so _sore_.

Chanyeol stayed quiet.

“What? Ran out of arguments?” Baekhyun teased. 

“I can’t knot you,” Chanyeol said, clenching his jaw.

And while that thought _has_ crossed Baekhyun’s mind, it never bothered him in the way that Chanyeol was implying. 

“So?” Baekhyun shrugged lightly. “I heard it’s painful, being forced open like that, forced to take something in. And you’re already–” Baekhyun felt a blush, the ache within his thighs, the soreness around his rim pulsed. “I really don’t think I could have handled you with a knot, Yeol. I could barely handle you last night.”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said, rubbing circles onto the swell of the omega’s hip. 

Baekhyun smiled, feeling soft and happy. “An alpha wouldn’t have apologized.”

With a short sigh, Baekhyun leaned forward, brushing his lips against Chanyeol's, taking them in between his own, short and sweet and when he pulled backed, just enough for breath of air, Baekhyun said, “You’re perfect for me, Yeol and I really hope you feel the same way about me.”

“I do,” the beta responded, quick and full of emotion, his deep voice sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine, breaking it apart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After convincing Chanyeol that he didn’t want to be courted, Baekhyun found the past week and a half to go by quickly.

They had sex often.

From the first light of the morning, to when the stars started to fade away in the night sky and everything else in between. 

Chanyeol was always everywhere, his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs, fingers inside of him, lips kissing his neck and jawline, kissing his rim, tasting Baekhyun, making his legs quiver and breathe shake, heart pounding against the hollow of the omega’s rib cage, the echos following him everywhere. 

The after was endearing, Baekhyun’s heart stuttered with every concerned tilt to Chanyeol’s lips, the way he took care of the omega, always saying he could wait, that it was all about Baekhyun and what Baekhyun wanted 

and in the moments where Chanyeol’s hands were off him, busy making him food, the beta would give him a shy smile, dimple and all, as if he wasn’t making Baekhyun scream his name a few moments ago.

The whole time, Baekhyun was anticipating the moment when Chanyeol’s rut would appear and he could finally be claimed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair when his heart stopped.

“Mating season starts in two days.” Baekhyun mumbled into the hollow of Chanyeol’s throat. 

His fingers stilled. “That’s soon.”

“It can’t come soon enough,” Baekhyun replied, fingers resting on Chanyeol’s chest. “I can’t wait to be mated to you.”

And even though Chanyeol knew this, knew about Baekhyun’s feelings, he was still utterly struck by Baekhyun’s words, heart gone, unable to handle anything anymore. 

“You should go to your home tomorrow,” Chanyeol says. “To pack enough for three days.” Looks down at Baekhyun. “You should take your time, we’ve been here for two weeks.”

“Because _someone_ couldn’t keep his hands to himself,” the omega muttered and then he stretched, carefully. 

“Are you hurt?” Chanyeol asked, worry clawing at him.

Baekhyun shakes his head, “No,” he breathes out. “Just really sore but I like it.”

He gives Chanyeol a smile that kisses the beta’s heart. Separates himself from Chanyeol’s arms and Baekhyun looks down at his naked body, glancing back at Chanyeol, accusation in his eyes. “You’re such a brute, Yeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyes look down, and he goes absolutely still.

Baekhyun was covered in bites and marks, blue, purple everywhere, on his jaw, his neck, a bite mark on the omega’s shoulder.

Chanyeol removed the rest of the blanket from the omega’s eyes, dread filling him as he took in the puffiness of Baekhyun’s nipples, the scattered hues of blue and purple across Baekhyun’s stomach, on his thighs, the obvious red outline of a hand, the result of gripping too hard. 

Chanyeol had been too rough on Baekhyun, the evidence clear and damning.

He looked up at Baekhyun, feeling great remorse and shame that he felt like he would drown in it. 

“I’m so sorry, Baek, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Chanyeol muttered, wanting to reach out and touch the omega’s body but he found that he couldn’t.

“What?” Baekhyun said, perplexed. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“But–” Chanyeol cut himself off, hating how seeing Baekhyun marked up stirred him up, made him feel prideful, satisfying his basic primal need to mark and possess. 

Baekhyun seemed to understand what Chanyeol was implying because he said, “Yeol, I was just playing around.”

“Still,” Chanyeol replied, tortured. 

The omega huffed, pouting before he moved towards Chanyeol, lifting himself up and then he’s on top of the beta, thighs on either side of him, blurring the lines between them and Chanyeol carefully placed his hand on the omega’s hip, holding him.

“Chanyeol, look at me.” 

Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s tender gaze, feeling content when the omega cupped his face, leaning his head against Baekhyun’s palm. 

“I love it, being marked by you like this.” Looked at Chanyeol's lips. Looks back up. “It’s not a mating bite but it’s good enough for now and even after you bite me, I still want to look like this, alright?”

Baekhyun chuckled lightly. “I’m such an omega aren’t I? Wanting to be marked by my mate, wanting to show everyone who I belong to.”

Chanyeol swallowed, his tongue suddenly heavy and refusing to move so Chanyeol can at least attempt words.

There must have been something on his expression because a teasing, half smile graced Baekhyun’s face along with a glint in his eyes. 

The omega raised his upper body, allowing air to rush between their two bodies and Chanyeol instantly missed the warmth. But he soon felt another warmth. On his cock. 

Baekhyun started rutting against Chanyeol, his cock standing upward, the head gently slapping against his stomach and the beta wanted to badly to press his lips against it but before he could even attempt that action, Baekhyun raised himself up, hands flat on Chanyeol’s stomach. 

He felt warmth all around him and it felt so good, so hot and tight. Chanyeol couldn’t help but throw his head back against the fur, jaw locked, hands on Baekhyun’s hips becoming heavy and possessive in their grip. 

Baekhyun let out a moan and it brought Chanyeol back from his initial pleasure. He raised his head and felt himself choking on his breath at the sight of the omega, _his_ omega. 

Baekhyun’s head was turned to the side, chest heaving as he settled on Chanyeol’s lap. The beta’s eyes glazed over as he took in the sight of the small love bites on Baekhyun’s chest. They were bright red, swollen and slowly turning purple and blue.

The sight was intoxicating and Chanyeol felt as if he would drown in this happiness. He was so so happy that the omega had let him mark him, had let Chanyeol see him in the most intimate of ways. 

Had chosen him.

His gazed trailed upward to Baekhyun’s neck which was bare of a mating mark. And he felt the overwhelming urge to claim the omega at this very moment, to sink his teeth in and to feel Baekhyun’s bit on his neck as well. 

But it would be too painful for Baekhyun without the presence of his heat. 

So Chanyeol bent his legs slightly, feet flat on the furs before thrusting into Baekhyun, deciding to mark his insides, the want to possess and protect overwhelming him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You won’t go into heat right away,” Yejin said, packing the clothing her son hands her into a bag.

“I won’t?” Baekhyun asked, shocked. He didn’t know this. 

His mom shook her head. “No, it will take a few hours or maybe a day? Your wolves have to get adjusted first.” She looks at Baekhyun. “Are you sure he’s your destined mate?”

The omega nodded, firm and absolute. “I have never been more sure about anything.”

“And he makes you happy?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathed, butterflies in his stomach as he thought about the beta. “I love him so much.”

His mother smiled, “I’m glad, Baekkie.”

There was a bit of silence, filled with movements from Baekhyun as he debated on whether or not to bring a lot of clothing.

He prefers walking around Chanyeol’s hut, dressed in nothing but Chanyeol’s shirt, barely covering his ass, driving Chanyeol crazy. 

Then Byun Yejin spoke again. 

“When Chanyeol goes into rut, he won’t be in total control of his senses,” she said seriously. “And it’s perfectly normal but don’t expect too much alright?”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked, concerned.

“There's a big possibility that he’ll only push you down and mount you, and while it won’t really matter when you’re in heat, the first few hours where you’re clear headed, being pushed down and mounted might not be what _you_ want and Chanyeol will feel bad when everything passes but just remember that he’s in rut okay?” 

She rubbed Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Don’t take it to heart but make sure to tell him if you’re in pain or uncomfortable alright? Don’t be afraid to speak up.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun wakes up to Chanyeol rutting against his thighs.

The omega moaned at the feeling of something hot and heavy rubbing against him. Chanyeol’s breath hitched in his ear, the restrained thrusts became harder, quicker, and the omega knew Chanyeol was looking for a release but he wouldn’t get it by just rutting.

“Channie,” Baekhyun gasped, “Put it in.”

The rutting slowed down dramatically until Chanyeol was barely rubbing his cock against the swell of Baekhyun’s ass. 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said, his voice low and rough, heavily restrained. “I didn’t mean to wake you but I just–”

The beta pressed a hot kiss on Baekhyun’s neck, open mouthed. “You smell so good,” and he slowly started rutting again.

“Even if I was asleep, you should’ve still entered me,” Baekhyun managed to say, his own cock stirring. “I told you last night, it’s okay to use me.”

Chanyeol groaned into the omega’s ear. “I didn’t want to hurt you,” and then he flipped Baekhyun onto his back, a show of pure strength while Chanyeol settled on top, hovering close, arms caging in the omega.

The look in Chanyeol’s eyes was nothing short of animalistic, feral, and desperate and needy. 

Baekhyun shivered, completely overwhelmed by the scent of rut, awed by the heavy, thick scent and his body started producing slick, his hole wet, cock fully sprung to life and Baekhyun could feel a shift within him, could feel his omega submitting, ready to be breed. 

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun begged, more for Chanyeol than himself but he could see how desperate the younger needed it. 

And yet, Chanyeol hesitated. 

While he was in rut, with a naked, pliant omega under him, he hesitated. 

“You’re not prepped.” Chanyeol said before bringing one hand down to Baekhyun’s thighs, grabbed them and forced Baekhyun to spread his legs, revealing the most intimate part of him, wet, tight, ready to be filled. 

Before Baekhyun could protest, before he could say that it wasn’t necessary, a finger entered him and then another and those two thick fingers thrusted into him, stretched him, prepared him for cock.

Soon three fingers were inside of Baekhyun and while Baekhyun enjoyed it, loved every second of it, he knew this wasn’t about him. It was about Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasped, “It’s okay, just– just fuck me already,”

But the beta ignored him, continuing to stretch Baekhyun, body tense, and then he uttered, “You’re not ready, it’s not safe, don’t wanna hurt you,”

Baekhyun could see how much Chanyeol was holding back, how difficult it was and so he lied, said he was ready now, that it won’t hurt and the beta had been coherent enough, he could have noticed the lie but Chanyeol merely alined himself with Baekhyun, the tip of his cock heavy against the puckered skin of Baekhyun’s rim 

and this man – he kissed Baekhyun with so much sweetness that it shocked Baekhyun, he didn’t expect this, he expected open mouthed, sloppy kisses and then Chanyeol thrusted into Baekhyun and Baekhyun couldn’t help the cry that ripped out of his throat and he had been right, the omega wasn’t properly stretched and it was painful, not so much that Baekhyun wanted to stop, but enough that it was present, threatening to over take the omega

but Baekhyun endered it, knew it was his fault, but he was happy because Chanyeol looked so relieved, thrusting into Baekhyun, burying his face into Baekhyun’s shoulders and when the thick cock hit his prostate, the omega arched his back, the pain gone, replaced with intense pleasure that threatened to choke him. 

Chanyeol kept muttering, kept saying I love you, you feel so good, are you okay? do you want me to stop? and Baekhyun kept moaning no, keep going, please, more, more

and then there was a hand on Baekhyun’s length, engulfing it in warmth, one stroke, two, three and Baekhyun came, gasping into the air, white pleasure and then oversensitivity as Chanyeol continued thrusting, hard and fast, chasing his own release. 

When Chanyeol stopped cumming, Baekhyun felt swollen, stuffed, unable to move. Chanyeol’s never cummed this much before, just white upon white filling up the omega’s ass, almost guaranteeing it would catch, that Baekhyun would start carrying if he had been in heat and off the pill. 

The forearms caging Baekhyun trembled a little, in sync with Chanyeol’s low groans. 

The omega’s chest heaved, struggling to calm down, wondering if the beta was strong enough to hover above him.

“Lay down next to me,” Baekhyun requested, voice hoarse. 

Chanyeol shook his head, gazing at Baekhyun with hazy eyes. “No, can’t pull out or else it’ll drip out.”

“What?” Baekhyun asked, mind still somewhere off on vacation on venus. 

“I don’t want my cum to drip out of you.” Those words sounded so dirty in Chanyeol’s deep voice, made Baekhyun feel the familiar surge of arousal.

A few moments later, Baekhyun found himself being flipped onto his hands and knees, whimpering at the feeling of Chanyeol’s heavy hand on his stomach, steading him and Baekhyun spread his knees, resting his upper body on the bed, allowing Chanyeol to do whatever he pleased.

And the beta did. 

Chanyeol carefully grazed the omega’s puffy rim with his finger, in awe at the pearly white cum that slowly trailed out of Baekhyun and he lets out a low noise from deep within his throat, satisfied at marking the omega but also concerned that his cum was trailing out and so Chanyeol scoops it up, pushing the warm white seed back into Baekhyun, back into the heat that had accepted him so nicely. 

Baekhyun didn’t mean to jerk but his hole felt so sore, so tender and it seemed to break Chanyeol out of whatever daze he was in because with a guilty voice he asked, “Was I too rough?”

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder. “I begged for it, remember?” 

The beta stayed silent, jaw clenching and Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was beating himself up inside, so with a low whine, he said, “Yeol, you’re cum is coming out, push it back in, I want it inside of me.”

The words worked and Baekhyun fell asleep to being gently fingered, cum and slick being pushed back in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun woke up to a heavy cock resting in between his ass cheeks.

Sleepily, he reached behind, wrapping his delicate fingers around the erection, feeling it’s length, it’s thickness, realizing that Chanyeol was completely hard. 

_Is he asleep?_ Baekhyun thought, still stroking.

Then the omega felt a shudder of warm breath on the base of his neck, a low groan and Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was awake.

He didn’t know how long he'd slept, but his body feels better now.

The omega realized that the slick that had been on his thighs was gone, but there was still cum inside of him. It didn’t bother Baekhyun much, he knew Chanyeol needed it to be in Baekhyun, for his own sanity. 

The beta moaned again lazily thrusting into Baekhyun’s hand and the omega could feel how hot Chanyeol’s skin was, hard chest pressing against his back and Baekhyun knew that it wouldn’t be long until Chanyeol needed to fuck him again.

Baekhyun looked outside the small window, noting the sun was in the middle of the sky, the first day of mating season almost over. 

Tomorrow, his heat could start.

Lust stirred in Baekhyun’s lower stomach, slick already gathering around his hole and so Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s cock, flipping himself onto his knees, spreading them, presenting himself for the beta.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, half up, eyes trailing up and down the omega’s figure.

“You’re rut is starting again, doesn’t it hurt?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol from under his eyelashes. “Mount me, Channie.”

Chanyeol exhales suddenly, shaky, uneven. Swallows hard. 

Baekhyun can see the desire in and he waits, half hard, for the beta to move behind him and fill him.

“You don’t like it like that,” 

and he's right, Baekhyun didn’t really prefer this position, found it hard to breathe properly, his neck aching from being turned to the side for a long time.

“But you’re in rut,” Baekhyun argues. “It’s okay Chanyeol, I don’t mind.”

Suddenly Baekhyun was lifted up easily, warm hands encircled his waist and Chanyeol settled the omega on his lap, facing him, cock pressed smugly against Baekhyun’s bottom. 

“ _I_ mind,” Chanyeol says, looking down at Baekhyun seriously. “Being in rut doesn’t give me an excuse to disregard you and your feelings.” 

“I just want to please you,” Baekhyun said softly, heart fluttering from the beta’s soft words.

“I get pleasure from taking care of you,” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun really wonders what he did to deserve this man. To be the recipient of his precious love. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later, when the night sky filled the horizon, Baekhyun asked Chanyeol if he was hungry or thirsty. 

“Are _you_?” Chanyeol asked with such tenderness, as if he hadn’t fucked Baekhyun six times already, until the omega passed out from pleasure, trembling.

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol moved to get up, slipping out of the blankets. 

The omega started to protest. “I’ll get it, lay back down Yeol.”

Chanyeol shook his head, already standing up, naked, muscles gleaming in the moonlight. “You’re sore,” 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol walked away, realizing that he _was_ awfully sore, his haze of lust preventing him from feeling it. 

The beta returns back with four bottles of water and some granola bars, settling in front of Baekhyun.

The omega scotted upward, until his back was against the wall and he parted his lips, allowing Chanyeol to hold the water bottle for him as he drank.

Baekhyun didn’t realize how parched he had been, easily drinking a full water bottle.

The beta started to open another, but to Baekhyun’s surprise, he held it against the omegas lips.

“Drink some, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, gently pushing it away towards the muscular man but Chanyeol simply pushed it back to its original position.

“Drink.” Chanyeol’s deep voice commanded.

When Baekhyun finished, he asked, “Do you want more?”

The omega shook his head, thinking it would encourage Chanyeol to drink. Instead, the beta unwrapped a granola bar and pressed it against Baekhyun’s lips, urging him to take a bite.

Baekhyun took a bite and then pleaded, “Yeol, you need to eat and drink too.”

Chanyeol kept his eyes on Baekhyun’s mouth, carefully watching as the omega chewed and swallowed.

“Chanyeol?” 

“Can’t eat until you’re full,” the beta tells him, forcing Baekhyun to take another bite.

It was sweet, Chanyeol’s concern turned into honey that dripped onto Baekhyun’s heart but Baekhyun was concerned too.

He took a different tactic.

“I’m really worried that you’re not eating or drinking.” Baekhyun said softly. “You don’t want me to be worried, do you Channie?”

He plucked the granola bar from the beta’s grip, turning it towards the beta. “Eat please.” Baekhyun pouted.

and so Chanyeol ate, he ate the whole thing but then made Baekhyun finish two more granola bars and one more bottle of water before focusing on himself.

_He’s so stubborn,_ Baekhyun thought, his heart beating in the background, shaky, tethering with overflowing love. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasped, the fingers in the beta’s soft hair tightening as his cock was engulfed into a hot mouth, tongue swirling, teasing him. 

Chanyeol hummed around Baekhyun, his voice sending vibrations throughout the omega, setting off the fireworks and through his muddled thoughts, Baekhyun realized that his thighs were wet with slick and it kept seeping out of him, like an endless waterfall.

He came inside of Chanyeol’s mouth, unexpected, the scream in his throat bursting out of his lips and the beta removed his lips, swallowed but then the omega realized that he was still hard, but not only that, his hole was clenching, around nothing and Baekhyun felt hot all over, like he was dipped into warm honey and left there

then Baekhyun understood clearly that he was in heat.

“ _Yeol_ ,” the omega choked out, the only word his increasingly foggy mind could remember. 

“Shh, I got you,” Chanyeol said, and his handsome face was hovering above Baekhyun’s, not clearly focused and the omega remembered that Chanyeol was in rut as well.

“I’ll take care of you,” Chanyeol tells him, hand tracing the lines of Baekhyun’s body, palm splayed on the omega’s stomach. 

“Wait–” Baekhyun gasped, a strong thick scent filling him, more potent than he’s ever smelled, more moving and sensual and heavy and undeniably _Chanyeol_.

This was Chanyeol’s scent, for the first time it was clear, like the summer rain, and Baekhyun felt a sort of exhilaration that he didn’t know was possible. 

“What is it baby?” Lips brushed against Baekhyun’s, firm and soft at the same time and the omega wanted them on his body, wanted them everywhere, memorizing every single line and curve.

“You’re–” Baekhyun struggled, thoughts tripping over himself, body completely aware of Chanyeol and the sky is falling, the planets are out of orbit and with desperation, the omega says, ”You’re my mate.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says, a happy and content smile on his lips. “I love you so much Baekhyun, I’ll make you happy, I swear.”

And there’s things Baekhyun wants to tell him like hold me, touch me, kiss me please, I love you too but the only things that came out was: “ _bite me,_ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Chanyeol breaks Baekhyun’s skin with his teeth, their souls merged together, like how the sun and the moon did every once in a while, united in an inexplicably tender way, pleasure blooming 

and Baekhyun felt as though he was floating, resting among the clouds, and peaches dripping of honey and the only thing keeping him from entering the exosphere was the gravity of Chanyeol’s words, of all the promises he was whispering in omega’s ear and Baekhyun felt like he could be exactly who he wanted to be in Chanyeol’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Nothing will ever mean the same to me as this moment.” Chanyeol says, with a matching purple and blue bite and a smile on his lips with his dimple and every single emotion in his eyes, 

Baekhyun chuckles, snuggling closer to his mate, skin on skin, “What about when we have pups?”

The beta freezes, noticeably choking on his breath.

“You like the sound of that Channie?” Baekhyun whispered, a provoking smile on his lips. “Like the thought of me heavy with your pups?”

“Don’t say things like that,” Chanyeol tells the omega, but it’s too late, his words mean nothing because Baekhyun could smell the arousal coming from his mate.

“I’ll say whatever I want,” Baekhyun retorts, happy, sated, delightfully sore.

Quietly, almost shyly, Chanyeol says in his deep, honey voice, “I love you.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says, face nuzzled into Chanyeol’s chest.

“You’re not going to say it back?” 

Baekhyun raises his head, looks into Chanyeol’s deep eyes and deadpans, “I’m full of your cum and I have your mating bite.”

Chanyeol _pouts._

“I love you too, Yeol.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_It's you, all the roads lead to you. Everything I want and do, all the things that I say._

_Lana Del Rey, The Next Best American Record, 3:52_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading and I hope to see you again next time!
> 
> twitter: dohkiss


End file.
